Je veux simplement être à tes côtés
by Snapium
Summary: Nos mains enlacées, il approche son visage. Sa respiration est saccadée tous comme la mienne. Il se baisse un peu, puis arrivé au niveau de mes lèvres, il me regarde fixement, comme s'il attendait mon autorisation. Non mais il rigole là ? Je suis à sa merci et il veut mon autorisation, je dois rêver...
1. Synospsis

**SYNOSPSIS**

 _Je veux simplement être à tes côtés. Je veux seulement ta présence auprès de moi. Je veux sécher tes larmes quand tu pleures. Je veux entendre ton rire quand tu te réjouies. Je veux pouvoir te toucher quand l'envie m'en prend. Je veux que tu trembles de plaisirs quand je te tiens dans mes bras. Je veux t'entendre soupirer de désir dans le creux de mon oreille, quand je t'embrasse. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes tout simplement, à moi et à personne d'autres. Je veux tout de toi, tes défauts comme tes qualités. Je veux que tu aies le besoin de m'avoir auprès de toi. Je veux que tu comprennes qu'on m'a obligé à te traiter comme je l'ai toujours fait. Mais ce ne sont que des faux semblants. Et j'en ai marre de tout cela, je n'en peux plus aujourd'hui. Je te veux, pour moi. Je veux simplement être avec toi... Tu me hantes, tu me troubles, tu es dans chacun de mes songes, dans chacune de mes pensées. Tu es là quand je ferme les yeux, tu es là quand j'écoute, tu es là à chacune de mes respirations, tu es partout autour de moi. Tu es mon opposer féminin, mon âme sœur, mon tout, je le sais. Mais comment te faire comprendre tout cela sans te heurter, sans que tu te rétractes, que tu te moques ? Si seulement tu savais tout ça. Je crois qu'avec des « si », je pourrai refaire le monde, avec toi. Un jour va venir, quand tu t'y attendras le moins, ou tu vas être le plus vulnérable sans que tu ne puisses me rejeter. Je t'embrasserai et tu ne pourras rien y faire._

[Journal de Drago Malefoy – 10 Octobre 1997]

Drago se lève de son lit et cache son journal au-dessus de son baldaquin. Bien qu'il soit préfet, et qu'il est donc seul dans sa chambre, privilège du statut. Il préfère prendre toute ses précautions. Même s'il ne cite jamais son nom, n'importe qui pourrait faire des suppositions sur des filles et tomber sur celle à qui il pense le plus. On n'est jamais trop sûre. Il s'allonge et s'endort profondément, pensant à elle. Elle qui hante ces pensées depuis de longues et nombreuses nuits sans le savoir.

* * *

 **Je vous préviens dors et déjà, si vous n'aimez pas le romantisme un peu guimauve de Drago, passez votre chemin. Cet une histoire que j'ai écrite il y a plus de trois ans maintenant. Et oui, elle est fini mais en cours de correction/relecture. Donc il faudra quand même être patient !...**

 **Je suis donc comme vous, je (re)découvre cette dramione. Cela n'empêchera sûrement pas des fautes de glisser. Et non, je ne suis pas intéresser par une bêta. Moi aussi je lis des fanfic, bourrées de fautes, ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier leur valeur littéraire à mes yeux.  
**

 **En attendant, je serai heureuse de répondre à vos reviews, car comme nous le savons tous, c'est notre petit gagne pain en les lisant. Enjoy !**

 **3lle.**

 **PS : Sachez qu'il y a 22 chapitres au total, bonne lecture ;)**


	2. Affliction

**1**

 **AFFLICTION**

Je cours le plus vite que je peux, le plus loin d'eux, de leur euphorie et de leur excitation. Je ne veux plus voir cette image qui me harcèle depuis peu, coller à ma rétine comme de la glu perpétuelle. Leurs lèvres s'accrochant pour un baiser passionné, ne se lâchant plus, leurs corps assemblés dans un même enlacement. Les autres applaudissant, car ils avaient gagnés leur stupide petit match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards. Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues, rendant par la même occasion mon visage poisseux. N'en pouvant plus, complètement éreintée, je prends un escalier à ma gauche qui descend dans une pièce parmi tant d'autres, abandonnée du château. Je me laisse tombée au sol, adossée contre une colonne, puis je ramène mes jambes contre mon torse et pleure de tout mon soûle. Les vitraux étant complètement brisés, l'air glacial de l'hiver pénètre dans la pièce, laissant rentrer par rafale des flocons de neiges. Frigorifiée, je me sers le plus possible, rentrant ma tête dans mes genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes à ne plus en finir. J'ai beau fermer mes yeux de toutes mes forces, la même image y défile, repassant en boucle.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Tous les Gryffondors confondus sont dans la salle commune de leur maison d'adoption, Ron est au milieu de tous, les étudiants de tout âges qui qu'ils soient, l'acclament joyeusement et férocement. Tous fiers de lui, l'avant dernier de la famille Weasley qui pensait pas plus tard que ce matin qu'il était incapable de bloquer une balle au Quidditch. Mais Harry lui a fait croire qu'il lui avait versé du Félice Félicitis dans son verre de jus d'orange et il s'est cru pris d'une forme de jouissance ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là tout du moins. Quel sot, je vous jure celui-là ! Il avalerait n'importe quelle parole. Mine de rien, je suis heureuse pour lui. Mais une chose est sûre, je n'avais pas du tout prévue ce qu'il allait se passer, pourtant j'aurai dû avec toutes les petites attentions qu'elle lui porte depuis la rentrée, même un peu avant dans la boutique de ses frères Georges et Fred. Cette Lavande Brown... Dès qu'elle lui a frôlée le bras tout s'est déroulée au ralentit pour moi. Il s'est retourné vers elle, la regardé, et elle lui a sauté dessus pour l'embrasser en l'enserrant de ses bras, ses mains caressant ses magnifique cheveux roux, touchant son cou de ses doigts. Au lieu de la rejeter, il n'a fait que raffermir cette étreinte, en approfondissant leur baiser. Tous les autres n'en firent que plus enthousiastes, même Harry. Dégoûtée, je suis partie en marchant prestement._

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas repoussé ? L'aime-t-il réellement ou est-ce sur le coup de l'émotion qu'il a répondu à son baiser ? Cette image tourne encore et encore, comme une mélodie qu'on a dans la tête et dont on n'arrive pas à se débarrasser. Je voudrais tellement l'effacer, ne plus m'en souvenir, oublier. Faire comme si rien ne c'était passer ou que ce soit moi à sa place qu'il tient dans ces bras. Que ce soit mes lèvres sur les siennes, que ce soit mes mains qui caressent sa douce chevelure rousse. Oui, j'aimerai tellement être à sa place. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis là, assise dans cette pièce glacée et sombre, à me morfondre sur une personne qui n'éprouve que de l'amitié pour moi depuis ses six longues années, c'est simplement de l'amitié entre nous deux, que de l'amitié. Mais j'aimerai tellement plus, beaucoup plus. Sans le savoir, il m'a brisée le cœur en mille morceaux, car moi je l'aime beaucoup plus qu'une simple amie doit aimer. Malheureusement pour moi, mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés. Il faut aller de l'avant, il le faut vraiment, sinon je risque de me noyer et de plonger dans une déprime.

Je pense tellement vite, c'est incroyable la vitesse à laquelle mes émotions peuvent changer du tout au tout. Je peux devenir la face pile d'une pièce et virer aussi brusquement de l'autre côté. Je peux m'enflammer pour une cause comme un feu de cheminée, puis être aussi froide qu'un mur gelé, comme celui au quelle je suis adossée. C'est sûrement à cause de la saison et de la neige qui s'engouffre dans la pièce. Je relève ma tête et je sèche mes larmes. Cela ne sert à rien que je m'apitoie sur mon sort. Je me lève et je m'avance jusqu'à l'ouverture par laquelle pénètre le vent. Celui-ci soulève mes cheveux par intermittence. À chaque rafale je me sens renaître, libérée d'un poids qui commence à ne plus être le mien. Comme déliée d'un fardeau ou qu'on m'enlève mes chaînes d'un faix, c'est si bon de se sentir libre. Les bourrasques continuent de m'effleurer, passant par mes joues, mon front, mes lèvres, dans mon cou,... Je me sens s'y bien que j'éclate de rire, un rire libérateur qui me fais énormément de bien.

Mais d'un coup je m'arrête, un crissement de pas derrière moi viens de me sortir de mon euphorie passagère, me ramenant dans le présent. M'apportant avec lui, le pourquoi que je suis là, Ronald Weasley et sa petite copine Lavande Brown, qui s'enlaçaient sous mes yeux il y a, à peine quelques minutes. Pensée à son nom, m'assène un coup au cœur, ce qui me replonge aussitôt dans ma crise émotionnelle. Envolée la béatitude temporaire, me revoilà dans la réalité, qui est tout autre que joyeuse. Je me retourne, la curiosité l'emportant toujours, pour savoir qui m'a arrachée à cette allégresse transitoire.

Et qui j'ai là, qui peux venir dans ce coin reculé de l'école ? Ce n'est pas Harry, venu voir pourquoi je suis partis d'un coup de la salle commune, ce n'est ni lui, pour savoir pourquoi je ne participe pas aux festivités comme à l'accoutumée. Non, ce ne sont pas mes plus proches amis qui sont là, pour savoir où j'étais passé, cette personne qui se tient debout face à moi, avec un air de dégoût sur le visage, n'est nul autre que Malefoy. Ce venimeux petit Serpentard qui habituellement escorter de ses ''amis'' est seul face à moi. Moi, qui suis maintenant en colère, car c'est lui qui m'as coupée d'un petit bonheur passager.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malefoy ? T'es bien loin de ta salle commune, aboyai-je.

\- En quoi ça te concerne Granger ? Répondis-t-il catégoriquement.

\- Dégage Malefoy, lui dis-je sentant les larmes affluer de nouveau.

Mais loin de s'éloigner, mes paroles le font rapprocher d'autant plus. Je me recule vers le recoin du mur, contre les vitraux brisés, pour ne pas être trop près de lui.

\- Mais dis donc c'est que tu chiales Granger ! S'exclame-t-il. Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de ton petit Weasmoche, dit-il désinvolte.

\- Ta gueule Malefoy, dis-je d'un ton calme, essayant de me maîtriser, car il a touché là où ça fait mal.

\- Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça, misérable petite sang de bourbe, crache-t-il.

Il s'approche de plus en plus, et peu après qu'il est asséné ses trois petits mots qui me font d'autant plus mal, son visage c'est assombri, comme du regret. Non mes yeux ont dû me jouer un tour. Un Malefoy n'a pas de regret, un Malefoy n'a pas de cœur, un Malefoy n'a même pas d'amis. Même en essayant de les retenir mes larmes coulent en vain. Je me recule le plus profondément que je peux contre le mur, comme si je voulais fusionner avec pour ne faire plus qu'un. Mais cela n'empêche pas Malefoy de se rapprocher de plus en plus près.

\- C'est qu'on dirait que t'es coincée Granger, prononce-t-il avec un rire froid, sans aucune joie.

Je sèche mes larmes du revers de ma main droite. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que j'ai peur de lui, car jamais je ne lui ferais montrer mes faiblesses. Il va croire qu'il pourra me dominer, en me le rappelant à chaque fois que j'aurais le malheur de le croiser dans les couloirs de Poudlard à l'avenir. Je bouillonne, j'en peu plus, c'est trop, il est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, comme le dit si bien un proverbe moldu.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes semblables à te plaindre des Gryffondor qui ont gagnés le match de Quidditch ? Pourquoi t'es pas à te morfondre de ta défaites dans un des canapés de votre repère de serpent ? Hurlai-je comme une possédée.

Il se rapproche de plus en plus près, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

\- Dégage Malefoy, tu ne peux pas me foute la paix au moins une journée, lui crachai-je à la figure.

Je me retiens de lui dire s'il te plaît, jamais je m'abaisserai à le supplier. Surtout pas un Malefoy qui plus est. Il me regarde avec ses yeux gris acier, virant légèrement vers le bleu, comme la couleur d'un ciel peu avant une grosse tempête qui se prépare. Mon souffle est roque suite à mes cris, ainsi qu'à cause de mes pleures. Mes cheveux me collent le visage, ce dernier étant humide à cause de la neige qui s'y agglutine. J'ai sûrement l'air d'une folle, avec ma coiffure indomptable, mon visage bouffi de larmes. Je commence à prêter attention à Malefoy, j'avoue de pas l'avoir encore détaillé tellement révulsée par sa présence dans mon repère improvisée de dernière minute.

Il est là, devant moi, je n'ai qu'à tendre les doigts pour le toucher si l'envie m'en prenait, chose qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Ses aires d'aristocrates et de petit fils parfait de Papa, Maman, me mettent hors de moi. Ce n'est qu'un mouton, suivant que ce que c'est parents lui disent de faire. Ces cheveux sont d'une telle luminosité qu'il en ferait pâlir le soleil en personne. Je remarque une chose qui n'y es sûrement pas habituellement, une blessure d'au moins dix centimètres de long sur la mâchoire gauche de son visage. C'est que ça à l'aire d'être récent, vu que le sang coule encore. Malefoy se serait-il battu avec un de ses ''amis'' et est-ce pour cela qu'il se retrouve seul dans les couloirs ? Je prête à nouveau attention à son regard, froid, calculateur, sans aucune expression particulière comme à l'accoutumée. Je le regarde, ne voulant pas qu'il croie qu'il m'intimide le moins du monde.

\- De quel droit tu oses m'adresser la parole sur ce ton, Granger ? murmure-il que je peine à l'attendre.

Je lève ma main, m'apprêtant à le gifler, mais il l'a retient avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible, sa joue, la même ou une blessure lui a déjà été affligé. Ses doigts froids encerclent mon poignet droit, forçant à baisser ma main. Ce que je ne peux que faire, sinon je risque de la récupérer en miette et je n'ai pas envie de passer une nuit à l'infirmerie, attendant que les effets du Poussos s'apaisent.

\- Sache Malefoy, que j'ai tous mes droits, je ne suis pas un de tes elfes de maisons. Rends-moi mon poignet, lui ordonnai-je.

Mais à la place son visage s'approche du mien, son regard sondant le mien, ne montrant toujours aucune émotion. Ne lâchant toujours pas mon membre, il se sert de sa main droite pour me frôler la joue, prenant une larme qui perle au coin de mon œil et l'apportant à sa bouche. Je le regarde faire, le souffle coupé, sa langue léchant son doigt, là ou une de mes larmes gît. Interloquée, je croise son regard, toujours inexpressif. Il laisse tomber sa main le long de son corps, tenant toujours la mienne de l'autre, commençant à enlacer nos doigts ensembles, prenant ma main gauche et faisant de même avec la droite. Le temps est comme suspendu en l'air, je n'entends plus le souffle du vent mais je le sens toujours, frôlant maintenant mes cuisses nues. Nos doigts maintenant enlacés, il me force à baisser mes bras, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de docile et je ne me laisse pas faire. Le défiant du regard, le sien ne laissant transparaître toujours aucune émotion. Il me force à baisser les bras, se foutant de la douleur qui me donne et je ne peux empêcher un cri de douleur sortir de ma bouche, ce qui me laisse voir un sentiment dans son regard, le plaisir. Du plaisir ? Serais-je entraîne de donner involontairement du plaisir à Malefoy ? Rien que d'y penser cela me répugne au plus haut point. Énervée, j'essaie de me débattre de ses liens physiques mais rien n'y fait il est plus fort que moi. Ses séances de Quidditch, lui ont au moins offert quelque chose il faut croire.

Agglutinée contre le mur, le corps de Malefoy commençant à me barricader de toute issue de secours, je suis prise comme un rat, ne pouvant plus bouger, étant à sa merci. Je commence à m'avouer vaincue, le sentant, il profite du moment. Nos mains enlacées, il approche son visage. Sa respiration est saccadée tous comme la mienne. Il se baisse un peu, puis arriver au niveau de mes lèvres, il me regarde fixement, comme s'il attendait mon autorisation. Non mais il rigole là ? Je suis à sa merci et il veut mon autorisation, je dois rêver. Il doit reprendre ses esprits car il se penche et m'effleure délicatement les lèvres, puis par la suite m'embrasse plus sauvagement, comme si je suis une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle il doit se raccrocher pour ne pas se noyer. Comme si cela lui est indispensable. Je ne réponds pas à son baiser, restant stoïque face à lui. Son corps pressant le mien, pour une étreinte brutale, à laquelle je ne réponds pas non plus. Peut-être que si je reste neutre, il va finir par se retirer ? Cela à l'air de fonctionner car il s'écarte et il appuie son front contre le mien, son souffle haletant.

\- T'as fini maintenant ? Je peux partir ou as-tu encore besoin de moi pour assouvir tes besoins primaires Malefoy ? Chuchotai-je de colère.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un autre pas, autre que les nôtres, se fit entendre derrière lui, devant moi. Affolée, ne voulant pas qu'on me découvre dans les bras de Malefoy, je me fais petite, et je me serre contre lui, protégeant ainsi mon visage à l'inconnu qui se trouve maintenant là. Maintenant, c'est un avantage considérable que Malefoy soit plus grand que moi.

\- Malefoy, assène une voix.

Une voix qui n'est nul autre que celle d'Harry. Harry... Il ne manquait plus que lui, il a du faire toutes les pièces abandonnées du château pour me rechercher. Encore plus apeurée que je ne peux l'être, je me serre un peu plus contre le corps baraqué de Malefoy. Mais celui-ci se tourne doucement, me lâchant les poignets pour les reprendre aussitôt quand il est face à Harry, se serrant contre moi, comme si lui aussi ne voulait pas que Harry découvre avec qui il est.

\- Potter, assène-t-il aussi à son tour.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? Tu es très éloigné de tes cachots, non ? interroge Harry.

\- Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas Potter, réplique Malefoy, d'un ton toujours aussi froid.

Il serre mes mains un peu plus fortement, comme s'il essaie de se maîtriser, pour ne pas l'affronter par, quelques sorts dont il a le secret. De plus en plus apeurée que Harry me voit, je m'enfonce dans le corps de Malefoy pour ne faire qu'un, combinant mon ombre à la sienne. Mais Harry dût apercevoir se faible geste, car il riposte à son tour.

\- Je vois, je ne voulais pas vous déranger toi et ton ''bouledogue''.

Malefoy, son corps tendu à l'extrême, sûrement à cause de la colère, s'apprête à son tour à répliquer. Mais je l'en dissuade en lui serrant les mains à mon tour, pour ne pas qu'il me découvre et qu'il fasse je ne sais quelle connerie puéril de mecs. Ma tête plongée dans son dos, j'inspire à fond, la peur au ventre que Harry me voit. L'odeur de Malefoy m'apaise aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Un effluve boisé me transperce les narines, comme s'il venait de sortir d'une forêt, ainsi qu'une émanation d'herbe fraîchement coupée. Tranquillisée par son parfum et à la fois distraite, je ne prête pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi. Plongeant mon nez dans son arôme, l'esprit rassuré. Je ne refais surface que quelques minutes plus tard, me rendant compte par la même occasion que Harry n'est plus là, mais que Malefoy reste à sa place, figé, comme si quelqu'un lui avait lancer un stupéfix. L'air me siffle aux oreilles, de plus en plus glacial, je frisonne. Malefoy lâche mes mains et part comme il est venu, dans l'ombre, ses pas mesurés ne faisant aucun bruit. Abasourdis, je reste quelques minutes sur place, mon regard diriger par où est sorti Malefoy. Puis me ressaisissant quelques peu, je me dirige à mon tour vers mon dortoir. Prenant le chemin inverse de celui de Malefoy, j'entends l'horloge de Poudlard sonner les douze coups de minuit. Me rendant compte de l'heure, je presse le pas pour ne pas me faire attraper par la chatte de Rusard ou pire, par lui-même.

⁂

Arrivée dans la salle commune, qui est vide, des débris de nourriture traînant au sol, ainsi que des verres vides laissés pour compte un peu partout. Je décide de ranger un peu et de mettre tout dans un coin pour aider les elfes un minimum. Certains de mes compères m'exaspère à se reposer sur eux ainsi, à se demander comment ils feraient sans les elfes de maison. Je me dirige par la suite vers l'escalier. Une fois dans ma chambre de préfète, je m'agglutine dans mon lit, m'engouffrant dans mes couvertures pour me réchauffer. Éreinter par toutes mes émotions, je m'assoupis aussitôt que ma tête touche l'oreiller.

* * *

 **Je vois que pas mal de monde passe par là, plus de 200 personnes en à peine quelques jours ! Donc même si très peu me laisse leur avis, je vous met le premier chapitre en ligne. Vous aurez sûrement plus d'idées à vous faire sur cette fanfic comme cela :)**

 **Et n'oubliez pas que je vous ai prévenu ! Ceux qui ne sont pas pour un Drago romantisme, passez votre chemin.**

 **3lle.**


	3. Interpellation

**2**

 **INTERPELLATION**

Les bruits s'amenuisent autour de moi, je me coupe de ce qui m'entoure, ne portant pas le moins du monde attention à ceux qui sont auprès de moi. Même si j'ai extrêmement bien dormi cette nuit, après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Je ne fais que d'y repenser, même la scène de Ron et Lavande s'embrassant ne me préoccupe plus du tout, c'est pour dire. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre, quelqu'un à dut lui jeter un sortilège de confusion. Ce qui me fait rappeler la phrase d'Harry tôt ce matin dans la salle commune, à propos de Ron. Si l'amour ne m'aurait pas aveuglée, et que je n'aurais pas jeté ce sortilège de confusion à Cormac, le jour des sélections de Quidditch, Ron n'aurait pas été pris et Lavande ne l'aurait pas embrassée, vu qu'il n'aurait gagné aucun match. C'est donc ma faute en définitif s'ils sont ensembles, je me suis créée ma propre source de malheur. Encore plus démunis qu'il y a quelques secondes, je soupire intérieurement. Que j'en revienne à Malefoy, c'est sûrement un jeu pour lui. Mais comment peut-il me toucher ? Un être comme lui, un sang pur comme il l'aime lui-même le répéter, un Malefoy qui plus est. Je sais que en ce moment même il me regarde, mais je ne me tourne pas, je ne vais pas lui faire se plaisir. Une phrase d'Harry me ramène au moment présent.

\- Je te le dis Ron, ils étaient ensembles entraînent de s'embrasser dans une pièce quand je l'es ai découvert.

Je me sens rougir, sachant qu'il parle de moi sans le savoir.

\- Il pouvait l'embrasser n'importe où dans les cahots, pourquoi là alors ? réplique Ron, la bouche pleine de porridge.

\- Peut-être qu'il voulait être tranquille sans ses sbires.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Leur demandai-je innocemment.

Même si je sais déjà la réponse, je voudrai savoir la version d'Harry. Pour être sûre qu'il n'y est pas vu une chevelure indomptable derrière Malefoy ou un rai de lumière rouge et jaune à cause de la tenue de notre maison Gryffondor. En même temps si c'est le cas, j'en entendrai sûrement parler, mais je veux être sûre.

\- De Malefoy, dit Harry. Figure-toi qu'hier je te... cherchai.

Il avait l'air de se demander si Ron allait réagir, ce qu'il ne fit pas, car celui-ci regarde Lavande, qui elle-même le regarda en retour.

\- Puis en regardant dans toutes les pièces du troisième étage, je suis tombé sur Malefoy. Avec son bouledogue.

\- Harry, tu es sûre que tu me cherchais ?

Je me penche vers lui et baisse la voix, comme un chuchotis.

\- Tu ne l'espionnes pas encore ? L'interrogeai-je.

Depuis qu'il a entendu une conversation, qu'il a espionné au passage avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Il s'est mis en tête que Malefoy avait pris la place de son père. Qu'il soit devenu un Mangemort, du grand n'importe quoi en somme.

\- Non Hermione, je te cherchai toi et non Malefoy, soupire-t-il. Mais tu étais ou d'ailleurs ? Je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Nul part, appuie-t-il.

\- Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, bredouillai-je fuyant son regard sondeur.

\- D'accord. Tu pourrais me prêtez ton devoir de métamorphose au faites ?

\- Bien sur Harry, lui répondis-je, heureuse qu'il n'essaie pas de creuser plus loin.

Je ne lui fais pas la morale cette fois sur la façon qu'il a de faire ses devoirs, lui et Ron. C'est à dire en clair, attendre la dernière minute et me demander les miens en les recopiant jusqu'à la dernière ligne en y ajoutant quelques fautes. Les professeurs ne sont pas dupent, ils le savent, mais ils ne disent rien, mise à part Rogue bien sûre. Je ne leur dit pas non plus qu'il y a les Aspics en fin d'année, qu'il faut qu'ils révisent par eux même. C'est une perte de temps d'essayer de les résonner. Je crois que je suis bien que trop gentille. Je sens toujours le regard de Malefoy sur moi, comme un poids qui pèse, un poids lourd à supporter. Je me suis placée exprès dos à sa table de serpents. Si je me retourne, il va croire je ne sais quoi.

\- Hermione, on y va, on va être en retard, me dit Harry.

Me faisant sortir de ma rêverie passagère, je me rends compte que presque tous les élèves sont partis rejoindre leur salle de classe. Je me lève et m'avance vers eux, faisant bien attention de ne pas porter de regard à sa table. Mais m'attendant à ce qu'il y soit, je ne vis pas qu'en faites il était aux portes de la Grande Salle, face à moi, quelques mètres devant, ne me prêtant pas la moindre attention. C'est aussi bien comme ça. Oublier. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Je passe devant lui sans le regarder, mais Harry en as décidé autrement.

\- Alors Malefoy, tu n'es pas avec Parkinson ?

A son nom celle-ci apparut. Aguichée de Crabble et de Goyle.

\- Qu'est ce qui raconte Drago ? Roucoule-t-elle, les yeux mièvres.

\- Rien, répond celui-ci.

Il a l'air de complètement s'en foutre. Harry qui n'était pas du même avis, réplique.

\- Pas besoin de vous cacher, je vous ai vue de mes yeux.

Parkinson était vraiment interloqué se demandant réellement de quoi parlait Harry. Et moi, je commence sérieusement à prendre peur. Et s'il décide de tous balancer ? Non, il n'oserait pas avouer qu'il a embrassé un être si inférieur à lui. Il est trop fier pour ça.

\- Mais de quoi il parle à la fin ? T'étais avec qui Drago ? Demande-t-elle plaintif, comme un chien blesser au fond de son âme.

Je regarde Harry, il est complètement abasourdit. Il faut que j'intervienne sinon qui c'est comment va réagir Malefoy.

\- Harry, on va être en retard, dis-je.

Au son de ma voix, Malefoy eût l'air de se réveiller chose qui n'était pas le cas jusqu'à là.

\- Écoute donc ton petit sang de bourbe Potter, dit-il glacial.

Je suis blessé au fond de moi par ces paroles, même si ça vient de lui et que je dois être habitué à la longue. Mais je vois juste à temps la main de Ron se lever, bras tendu et baguette aux doigts.

\- Répète un peu pour voir Malefoy, fulmine Harry.

Mais Ron n'eut pas l'air de vouloir attendre car je vois ses lèvres bouger, commençant à formuler un sortilège. Plus rapide que lui, je sors ma baguette et la dirige sur Malefoy.

\- Protego, assénai-je.

\- Propulso, cria Ron au même moment.

Je regarde ce dernier, ses yeux habituellement inexpressif, son néanmoins traverser par une lueur d'interrogation passagère. Je ne vis pas l'expression de Ron, trop tard, mon geste va porter à beaucoup d'interrogation.

\- Hermione mais... commence Harry interloqué.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Demande le Directeur Dumbledore en personne sous son regard inquisiteur en demi-lune.

J'abaisse ma baguette retirant le sort de protection en même temps.

\- Monsieur, c'est Potter qui as commencé, réplique Parkinson.

\- Est-ce vrai Harry ? demande le Proviseur de Poudlard.

\- Oui monsieur le Directeur, bredouille-t-il peu rassuré de la réaction de celui-ci.

\- Veuillez me suivre, dit-il partant devant.

Harry et Ron passent devant moi, me regardant avec un drôle d'air. A la fois interrogateur, troublé et révulsé. Outrée par leur réaction je commence quand même à les suivent. Mais Dumbledore s'arrête et se retourne vers moi.

\- Non, pas vous mademoiselle Granger, j'ai bien vu ce que vous avez fait. Vous n'avez donc rien à voir là-dedans. Je voudrais juste messieurs Potter et Weasley. Quand à vous, monsieur Malefoy je m'entretiendrai avec votre directeur de maison.

Sur ce il partit suivit de près par Harry et Ron. Un peu étonnée, que Dumbledore ne souhaite pas que je vienne, je reste à ma place regardant les garçons de dos. Ne prêtant aucune attention à la bande de Serpentard.

\- Pousse-toi Granger, tu nous bouches le passage, m'ordonne Parkinson.

Je bouge sans protester. Malefoy me passe à côté son odeur boisé me frappe de pleins fouet. J'ignore volontairement son regard, je n'ai pas la force de le soutenir. Puis je me rends compte que je suis en retard de plus de dix minutes, je me dirige vers les cachots j'ai cours de potions avec Slugorn, qui est bien sûre partager avec les Serpentards. Je frappe à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit Slugorn. Oh mademoiselle Granger vous êtes en retard. Mais ce n'est rien, installez-vous donc. Seriez-vous où sont messieurs Potter et Weasley ?

\- Avec le professeur Dumbledore, répondais-je.

\- Oh, rien de grave j'espère. Reprenons, je disais donc avant que nous interrompe mademoiselle Granger. Qui sait qui a inventé la potion Tue-Loup que nous allons voir ce trimestre ?

Je lève la main, le sachant déjà grâce au seul cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que nous as donné Rogue en troisième année.

\- Oui, mademoiselle Granger ?

\- C'est Damoclès, l'oncle de Marcus Belby, à Serdaigle.

\- Et aussi un de mes anciens amis. Bien mademoiselle, bien, dix points pour Gryffondor. Et pouvez-vous m'en dire les priorités ?

\- C'est une potion qui permet aux loups garous de conserver un contrôle sur eux-mêmes si elle est prise durant la semaine précédant une pleine lune. Elle n'empêche toutefois pas la transformation.

\- Vraiment excellent, votre intelligence vous amènera loin, s'exclame-t-il radieux. Vingt points pour votre maison.

Installée à ma table habituelle, seul sans Harry et Ron, j'entends des Serpentards ricaner aux compliments de Slugorn à mon égard. Parmi eux, ils y avaient bien sûre Malefoy et sa troupe d'amis, si l'on peut dire.

\- Fayote, me soufflent-t-ils. Bêcheuse, chouchoute,...

Et bien d'autres encore que j'ignore, je ne peux rien y faire de toute façon. Dès fois, je me demande s'ils savent ce qu'ils disent. Le reste de la matinée se passe ainsi, je prends des notes pour les deux protagonistes absents, ce que je ferais même s'ils seraient là. Le temps passe plus vite que je ne le souhaite. Comment je vais expliquer ma réaction aux garçons ? Nous avons l'après-midi de libre aujourd'hui, il me semble qu'ils ont une séance de Quidditch de plusieurs heures. Je n'ai qu'à sauter le repas. Je n'ai même pas faim de toute façon. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour réviser mes Aspics. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire pendant ce temps-là, je vais essayer de trouver une idée pour leur répondre. Car ils ne vont pas en rester de là. Ça j'en suis sûre. La cloche sonne, soulagée d'avoir trouvée momentanément une stratégie pour éviter leurs questions, je me dépêche de sortir. Mais le professeur Slugorn en a décidé autrement.

\- Attendez mademoiselle Granger, j'ai à vous parler. Ainsi que vous monsieur Londubat...

Quelques peu énervée, je me dirige vers son bureau, suivit de près par Neville.

\- Bien, vous savez que c'est bientôt Halloween. J'ai décidé de faire à nouveau une petite soirée et il y aura beaucoup de mes anciens élèves. Vous êtes bien sûre inviter à vous joindre à nous, mais vous devrez venir accompagner. Mademoiselle pourriez-vous prévenir monsieur Potter, je tiens énormément à sa présence.

\- Je le ferais Monsieur, répondis-je.

\- Excellent vous pouvez disposer.

J'espère qu'ils ne m'attendent pas dehors... Je suis Neville, la porte ouverte je ne les voie pas. Soulagée, je me dirige vers la médiathèque.

\- Tu ne viens pas ? me demande Neville.

\- Non, j'ai quelques choses à vérifier, lui répondis-je.

⁂

Je me suis placée au fond de la bibliothèque, près de la réserve interdite aux élèves, sauf sur accord exceptionnelle d'un professeur. J'aime bien ce coin, il est tranquille, personne n'y vient. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde à venir à la médiathèque en général. Je suis assise à une table ronde, les trois quarts de celle-ci sont occupée par une petite montagne de livre. Livres qui vont m'aider à préparer mes Aspics, même si ce n'est que dans quelques mois. L'après-midi me passe sous les yeux ainsi, défilant à une allure folle sans m'en rendre compte du moins du monde.

\- BOUM !

Je sursaute, lève la tête et je regarde partout affolée. Quand je rencontre enfin la personne qui m'a fait rater une ligne sur mon parchemin, en étalant de l'encre partout, je le fusille du regard. Debout, se tenant devant moi, les bras tendus sur le livre qu'il a laissé tomber sur la table étant la preuve de tous se bruit, se trouve Malefoy me foudroyant de son regard anthracite. Je l'observe à nouveau et baisse mes yeux sur mon devoir.

\- Tergeo, soufflai-je, en pointant ma baguette sur celui-ci.

Faisant ainsi disparaître les tâches d'encres qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Puis je continue d'écrire regardant par à-coups mes livres qui me procurent mes réponses, ignorant complètement et volontairement sa présence. La luminosité dans la bibliothèque diminue, éclairé faiblement par les lampes. L'hiver fait coucher le soleil plutôt. Je continue de gratter ma plume sur le parchemin, faisant comme si de rien étais.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, je peux me défendre tout seul Granger.

Je lève la tête et je le regarde, ses yeux impassible me fixent, pour ne pas changer. Je ne lui réponds pas, mais soudain je repense à ce matin.

\- Parkinson n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant que tu l'embrassais hier soir, dis-je d'un ton monotone et creux à la fois.

Je le regarde attentivement, une lueur fugace traverse ses yeux mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de décrire l'émotion qui sillonne l'esprit de Malefoy à cet instant même.

\- Hermione ! Enfin je t'ai trouvée, tu n'as pas précisé à Neville ou tu étais, mais je me doutais bien qu'on pouvait te trouver que par ici, clame Ron essoufflé.

Horrifiée, je tourne la tête vers la voix de Ron, de mon côté droit, puis la ramène vers Malefoy. Lui aussi avait un air légèrement apeuré sur son visage, mais en plus froid et beaucoup plus distant, un air de Malefoy en somme. Je me tourne à nouveau vers Ron, ne sachant que faire. Malefoy n'a aucune issue de secours, il est bloqué par le mur de la réserve. Je me demande pourquoi Ron n'a pas encore réagit à la présence de celui-ci. Je me rends compte alors qu'un pan d'une bibliothèque le cache partiellement du champ de vision de Ron. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à ma hauteur, ce qui ne va pas tarder.

\- Ron-Ron, tu l'as trouvé ou pas ? Chevronne sa petite amie.

Elle est près de lui, je viens seulement de me rendre compte de sa présence à cause du manque de clarté.

\- Oui, lui répondis-t-il en retour.

Main dans la main, ils sont maintenant devant moi. Comment se fait-il que Ron ne gueule toujours pas après Malefoy, il devrait le voir depuis. Curieuse, je regarde devant moi et je ne trouve qu'un mur rouge. Plus de Malefoy, bizarre, enfin bon débarras. Ron et sa ''copine'' s'assoient devant moi.

\- Hermione vas-tu me dire ce qui t'es passée par la tête ? Pourquoi as-tu protégée la fouine ? Me demande Ron.

Au moment où il prononce le surnom qu'ils ont affublés, lui et Harry, à Malefoy au cours de leur quatrième année. Je sens un effleurement le long de mes jambes, sous la table. Plus besoin de le chercher, nos ennemis sont toujours plus proches que nous le pensons.

\- Je ne voulais pas que vous vous fassiez coller une fois de plus pour vos querelles, un jour ça va mal finir. Ne venez pas dire que je ne vous aurai pas prévenus.

\- Ont le sait Hermione, dit Harry qui sort de je ne sais où. Mais quand même, c'est de Malefoy qu'ont parlent là, tu sais celui qui te traite de tu sais quoi depuis des années ? Comment tu...

\- N'en parlons plus, le coupai-je. Au faites, dis-je désireuse de changer de sujet de conversation, t'es inviter à la fête d'Halloween que Slugorn fait. Et tu dois être accompagné en plus de ça.

\- Oh et avec qui y vas-tu toi ? Me questionne-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas encore décidée, divergeai-je.

\- Encore une soirée où je ne suis pas invité, ronchonne Ron.

\- Oh mais Ron-Ron, je suis là moi, réplique Lavande, tous sourire, lui caressant les cheveux au passage.

Elle se penche sur lui et commence à l'embrasser. Dégoûtée je détourne la tête mais ce n'est pas assez car même sans cela, je peux imaginer ce qu'ils font à leurs bruits de succions. On croirait entendre le bruit d'une ventouse en pleine action, et ce n'est pas un compliment ça. Harry s'assoit près de moi. Au même moment je sens que Malefoy se recule contre ma gauche. Sa main s'appuya quelques temps sur mon pied, de douleur je pousse l'autre jambe, la cognant par la même occasion dans les jambes d'Harry.

\- Aie, ça va pas Hermione, s'exclame-t-il.

\- Excuse Harry, je voulais étirer mes jambes, je ne pensai pas que tu étais aussi près, dis-je en appuyant sur les derniers mots qui était plus dirigés vers celui qui se trouvait sous la table.

\- Pas grave, tu fais quoi ?

\- Révisions pour le contrôle de métamorphose, assénai-je heureuse qu'il change de sujet.

\- Mais, ça manque des semaines Hermione ! S'exclame-t-il.

\- Je sais bien Harry, mais tu me connais.

\- Oui, après tous tu ne serais pas notre Hermione sans ça, me dit-il en souriant.

\- C'est vrai, réplique Ron essoufflé comme s'il sortait d'une séance de Quidditch. Bon on vous laisse vous venez manger ou pas ?

\- Oui, on vous rejoint, dis Harry.

Ron et sa copine se lèvent main dans la main et repartent par où ils sont venus. Harry reste près de moi, il commence à avoir la mine sérieuse. Inquiète, je me demande s'il sait qu'il y a quelqu'un sous la table et s'il sait exactement qui est cette personne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je vraiment apeurée par son air.

\- Tu sais ce matin, Dumbledore nous as parlé de Voldemort et...

\- Pas ici Harry, tu sais bien que les murs ont des oreilles, le coupai-je.

Je sens Malefoy bouger contre moi. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il entende ce qu'a, à me dire Harry sur Voldemort.

\- Tu as raison, on y va ?

\- Non, je vais rester un peu. J'y pense, tu pourrais inviter Ginny pour la soirée de Slugorn, lui proposai-je.

Rougissant, il me bredouille une réponse presque inaudible.

\- Co... Comment tu sais ?

\- Harry tu es mon ami et je vois bien comment tu la regardes.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, me dit-il d'un sourire. Ne tardes pas trop, à tout à l'heure.

Enfin soulagée qu'il soit partit, je me détends et je m'autorise à soupirer. Je recule ma chaise et je lui parle.

\- Tu comptes sortir de là-dessous un jour Malefoy ?

* * *

 **Hey les gens !  
**

 **Je tiens à remercier celle qui me laisse des petites reviews encourageant ou pressant (je vous comprend mais la patience paie bien ;)). En tout cas, je suis heureuse d'attirer autant de monde sur mon histoire. Un avantage avec Fanfic, surtout quand je vois la Suisse, l'Australie, ... Beaucoup de pays lointain à ma Bretagne. Bref, même sans vos avis, je sais qu'il y a du monde à passer par là.**

 **Pour la fanfic, peut-être que pour certain l'histoire se déroule trop vite mais pour moi elle est juste et bien placer dans le contexte. Je corrige/lit cette fanfic et elle me semble bien constituer, au fil des chapitres, on s'y retrouve. Enfin, c'est mon avis d'apprenti écrivaine ! Faut bien que je la vends ^^**

 **A bientôt,**

 **3lle.**


	4. Envie

**3**

 **ENVIE**

Son ombre bouge et il daigne enfin sortir de dessous la table, à quatre pattes qui plus est, pas très Malefoy tout ça. Je me retiens de rire, voulant juste qu'il parte pour que je sois enfin seule et que je puisse réfléchir en paix. Ma chaise positionnée à au moins un bon mètre de la table, il se redresse devant moi, de toute sa hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Malefoy ? Dis-je un peu énervée.

C'est vrai que me veut-il à me suivre depuis hier ? Il n'a pas d'autre personne de mon aspect à embêter ? Je ne suis pas la seule nés-moldus, ni la seule bonne élève, dans tous Poudlard. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a à me poursuivre à la fin ? Il n'a vraiment pas d'autre chat à fouetter ? Comme le dit si bien une expression moldu. Il m'observe froidement, pour ne pas changer on va dire. Sa lui arrive jamais de rigoler, de sourire, d'avoir des émotions, d'être humain ? Je suis sotte, il ne faut pas oublier le principal tout de même. La seule et bonne raison pour qu'il n'exprime rien, jamais le moindre petit sentiment, c'est qu'il est un Malefoy, un foutu petit merdeux de Malefoy. Un être au sang si purs, fils unique de Papa et Maman, un parfait petit Malefoy en somme. Rien que son nom me donne le dégoût. Foutu bourges avec leurs sangs si pur, avec leurs traditions à la con, être purs, il n'y a que cela qu'ils les intéressent.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, je peux me défendre tous seul Granger, dit-il hargneux.

\- Tu te répètes Malefoy, dis-je d'un ton posé.

Pour un petit bourge bien éduqué, il n'a pas de conversation. Y en a marre de son visage figé avec son éternel expression, toujours les mêmes traits tiré sur sa figure neutre. Un masque imperturbable d'indifférence, d'insensibilité, de désintéressement total. Il ne peut pas sortir de ses gongs de temps en temps à la fin ? Je commence à lui parler d'un ton bas, on est à la bibliothèque quand même, rappelons-le.

\- Si tu n'en avais pas besoin, pourquoi t'es là ? Fais attention Malefoy, si on te voit traîner avec moi, un sang si impur que le mien. Ta réputation va en prendre un coup. D'ailleurs je me demande ce que diraient les autres, s'ils savaient que tu as osé m'embrasser ?

\- La ferme Granger, dit-il froidement sur le même ton bas. Tu ne sais rien, rien de rien. C'est le comble quand même pour toi, une miss je sais tous ! Toujours fourrée dans cet endroit, un vrai petit rat de bibliothèque. Tu me diras, t'as déjà les cheveux épais comme leur fourrure, puis tes dents, c'est d'une monstruosité. Comment es-tu capable de sortir avec un physique pareil ? Alors tu peux raconter ce que tu veux, jamais personne ne te croiras. Puis je ne pense pas que tu le crieras sur tous les toits de Poudlard. Oublies-tu qui sont tes amis ? Saint Potter et Weasmoche. Je ne pense pas qu'ils sauteraient de joie s'ils viennent à l'apprendre. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me salir les mains avec eux. Même s'ils seraient à terre avant qu'ils sont eût le temps de dire Quidditch ! Alors t'es menace, je m'en balance, me crache-t-il à la figure.

Je me suis affaissée à chacune de ces paroles, mon corps c'est replié sur lui-même dans cette foutue chaise et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces paroles me font si mal au fond de moi ? Parce que c'est la vérité, je sais tous, je réponds à chaque question que les professeurs posent. Je sais que mon physique est ingrat, qu'avec ma masse de chevelure, je ne ressemble à rien, encore pire avec ces foutus dents de lapin. Même si Mme Pompresh a essayée de me les raccourcir en deuxième année, après ma transformation en mi-chat, mi-humain après l'ingurgitation du Polynectar. Puis c'est vrai, je ne dirais rien, car à part Harry et Ron, il n'y a personne d'autre. Aucun autre ami que ce soit en tant que fille ou que garçon, bien sûr il y a bien Ginny, Neville, Luna ou d'autres comme eux, mais ce ne sont pas des vrais amis à proprement parler, vers lesquelles j'irai me confier instantanément. Et je ne suis pas du genre à cancaner sur qui a fait quoi et avec qui. Alors oui il a raison, mes menaces ne servent à rien, car je ne dirais rien, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je me tairai. Je n'ai personne à qui me confier. Personne. Mais je ne suis pas faible et je ne me laisse pas si facilement abattre et encore moins moralement.

\- Alors, on ne sait plus quoi dire Granger ? Ricane-t-il.

\- Ta gueule Malefoy ! M'exclamai-je. Tu te crois mieux que moi peut-être ? Regarde toi, t'es qu'un mouton, un fils à Papa et Maman. Tu ne penses pas par toi-même. Tu répètes inlassablement ce qu'on t'a appris, avec ton éducation de petit bourge au sang si pur. À croire que vous avez que ça en tête, la pureté ! Et tes amis ? C'est même pas des amis, ce ne sont que tes larbins, ils te suivent parce que t'es un Malefoy. Mais au fond ils s'en foutent de toi. Tu pourrais crever, qu'ils s'en foutraient comme de l'an quarante. Ils préféraient sauver leur peau plutôt que la tienne. Ouvre les yeux Malefoy, t'es sûrement plus à plaindre que moi.

Essoufflée et par un énorme manque d'air, je m'arrête de parler. Qu'il ne me reproche rien, il l'a bien cherché celle-là. Depuis le temps que je voulais lui sortir ses quatre vérités. Je me lève de ma chaise énervée et je commence à marcher un peu pour me reculer de lui, je le trouve un peu trop près à mon goût. Je le regarde fixement, rien toujours rien, aucune trace d'émotion dans son regard, rien, le néant totale, allez faire plus froid que lui. Mais c'est quoi sont problème à la fin ? Non de non, à se demander s'il a une âme.

\- Putain, mais c'est quoi ton problème Malefoy ? Chuchotai-je bassement et tout en étant colérique à la fois. Tu n'exprimes jamais rien, pas la moindre petite émotion, aucune colère, aucun humour, aucune joie. T'es aussi froid qu'un Détraqueur, c'est dire ! M'exclamai-je.

Je lui tourne le dos et je serre mes poings, je dois me retenir, mais l'envie me démange tellement. Lui redonner un coup comme en troisième année ne vas pas lui faire grand mal, vu qu'apparemment il ne ressent aucune émotion. Agacée qu'il ne crache pas encore son venin de serpent, je vais pour me retourner mais un souffle d'air dans mon cou m'en empêche. Paralysée par la peur, je ne bouge pas, je reste aussi immobile qu'une poupée de cire. Ces mains glissent le long de ma chevelure et les attrapent dans une seule pour les maintenir sur ma droite. Son souffle me caresse le cou, comme un chatouille. En un pas son corps se colle lentement contre le mien. Chaud, son odeur m'enveloppe à nouveau, comme si nous étions dans une bulle. Cet effluve boisé me transperce une nouvelle fois les narines, l'odeur humide de la forêt, et cette touche d'herbe, comme s'il s'était roulé dans un endroit fraîchement coupée. Apaisée et penaude par son essence, je m'exile au tréfonds de mon âme, ne savant plus où je suis, qui je suis et avec qui je suis, seul l'instant présent compte. Il me souffle encore dans le cou, pose une main sur ma tempe sous l'oreille gauche. Ses doigts sont glacés ce qui me fait sursauter, et me ramène par le même coup à la réalité. Je me retourne et je lui hurle à la tête.

\- Non mais ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? T'es malade ou quoi ? Ne me touche pas, comment tu peux...

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma tirade car je me fis couper le sifflet par Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire, la maîtresse des lieux qui chérie ses livres aussi fort que Dobby tient à sa liberté.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans ces lieux ? Prononce-t-elle d'un ton sec comme si on avait profanés un endroit sacré, ce qui est sûrement le cas pour elle.

\- Nous révisions pour nos Aspics, assène Malefoy d'un ton froid.

\- Vos Aspics ? Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor ? Et vous croyez que je vais vous croire ? M'avez-vous bien regardée jeune homme ? Ai-je l'air ignorant ou simple d'esprit ? Questionne-t-elle.

\- Nous nous en y allons, lâche-t-il.

\- Oui déguerpissez, avant que je décide d'appeler Mr Rusard, nous menace-t-elle. Et que je ne vous vois plus traîner dans les parages. Jamais, assène-t-elle.

Terrifiée, je remballe mes affaires en quatrième vitesse. Je voie du coin de l'œil Malefoy partir dans les rayons sombres de la bibliothèque en direction de la sortie. Me laissant seule avec cette vieille harpie, folle furieuse en plus de ça.

\- Vous savez, je ne suis pas dupe Miss Granger, j'ai des yeux et une très bonne vue malgré mes lunettes et mon âge avancé. Souvenez-vous en, je ne suis pas dupe Miss, je voie bien ce qui se passe ici.

Horrifiée, je la regarde, ne voyant plus que son dos se diriger dans les recoins obscurs de la bibliothèque. Elle croit vraiment ce que je crois ? Croit-elle vraiment que je sors avec Malefoy ? Avec ce petit con égocentrique ? Elle n'a sûrement pas une vue aussi correcte qu'elle le prétend. Vraisemblablement pas. Blessée qu'on peut croire cela de moi, que je sorte avec cette fouine de Malefoy, cet individu étriqué, égoïste, insensible, ingrat, impassible, frigide... Cet être abject ! Je peux citer tous ses défauts, il les porte sûrement tous. Mais comment peut-on croire que moi, Hermione Granger, j'aime le fils Malefoy, de la haute aristocratie sorcière bourgeoise et au sang si pur ? Comment une personne comme Mrs Pince, que je croyais sensée, peut-elle croire une telle chose ? Encore plus énervée et coléreuse que je l'étais envers Malefoy, quelques minutes plus tôt, je me dirige à mon tours dans l'obscurité, en direction de ma salle commune, plus chaleureuse que dans ces lieux. Cet endroit qui était il y a quelque seconde encore mon havre de paix et qui maintenant m'était interdit à cause de lui. Enragée, je disparais dans le noir.

⁂

J'avance dans les couloirs, les uns plus sombre que les autres, il n'y a même pas un flambeau pour éclairer les lieux à des mètres à la ronde. Puis je ne vais pas allumer ma baguette, manquerait plus que je me fasse repérer par Rusard et que je passe le reste de la nuit à récurer les coupes de la salle des trophées. Même si je suis préfète, je n'ai pas l'autorisation de sortir après le couvre-feu, après vingt heures, une heure que j'ai sûrement dépassée depuis un bout de temps. Peu rassurée, je ramène mes livres contre ma poitrine et raffermit d'une main la prise sur mon sac de cours et je tends l'autre à l'aveuglette pour ne pas me cogner contre une armure ou un mur. Pendant quelques temps j'avance comme ça puis sans crier gare, on m'attrape la main, prise de peur j'en lâche mes livres. Pour qu'on m'empêche d'hurler, on me plaque une main sur la bouche et cette même personne me planque dans un recoin du mur, derrière une quelconque armure.

C'est là que j'entendis un miaulement, ce terrible miaulement que tous les élèves redoutent quand ils sont dans un endroit où ils ne devraient pas être, à une heure ou on est censé être tranquillement allongés dans son lit, bien au chaud à se pelotonner sous ses couvertures, à dormir, complètement insouciant de ce qui se passe ailleurs. Miss Teigne. Je retiens ma respiration, apeurée, car si la chatte de Rusard est là, lui ne se trouve jamais très loin. Je ne me préoccupe pas de la personne qui m'a engouffrée dans cette cachette, trop préoccupée par Rusard pour le moment. Cet inconnu se presse contre mon corps, comme pour se fondre dans le décor et ainsi se combiner au mur, chose bien évidemment impossible.

\- Et bien et bien ma belle ! Tu as trouvée quelques choses ou bien quelqu'un ? Questionne Rusard envers sa chatte.

La chatte ne lui répond que par un faible miaulement. Je bouge un peu la tête et entre aperçoit Rusard avec une lampe tendu au bout de son bras, regardant avec ces yeux scrutateur dans tous les sens.

\- Montrez-vous petits vauriens ! Beugle-t-il. Je sais que vous êtes là ! Vocifère-t-il.

Terrifiée de me faire prendre à traîner dans les couloirs je recule ma tête juste au moment où le faisceau de lumière passe devant nous, sans nous découvrir. Mais cette milliseconde de luminosité, me laissa discerner une chevelure blonde. Un blond donc le soleil serait pâle de jalousie, Malefoy. C'est là que reprenant ma respiration, son odeur me frappe de plein nez. Il me tient dans ses bras, son corps collé au miens dans une position qu'on ne devrait pas avoir lui et moi, jamais. Son souffle roque me tambourine l'ouïe, mon sang me palpite aux oreilles. Sa chaleur corporelle m'entoure, m'étouffant à en suffoquer. Me rendant bien compte dans quelle situation on est je ne proteste pas, trop effrayée que Rusard ou sa chatte nous surprennent. En tous cas pas pour le moment, je ne conteste pas. Malefoy lève la tête, son haleine transperçant mes narines à chaque bouchée d'oxygène qu'il relâche. J'entends à peine la voix de Rusard.

\- Viens, il n'y a personne ici, dit-il à sa bête de malheur.

Je le vois partir du coin de l'œil, sa lumière s'affaiblissant à chaque pas qu'il faisait, se dirigeant dans les profondeurs obscur du château. Pourtant ce n'est pas pour autant que je me mets à hurler sur Malefoy, me demandant de me relâcher comme une furie. Je ne me pousse pas pour me dégager de son étreinte plus qu'explicite. Je ne fais rien de tout cela, quelque chose malgré moi m'en empêche. Une force inconnue jusqu'ici, je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. Je me laisse emporter par cette envie qui me pousse vers Malefoy, vers ses caresses le long de mon échine. Ses doigts remontant mes épaules, pour prendre mon visage dans ses mains si froides, si fines, si douce. Paralysée par ce que je pense, je reste abasourdis, pétrifiée comme si je venais de faire quelque chose d'interdit, mais un interdit dangereux, mauvais, vicieux, pervers mais en même temps magnifique, merveilleux, songeur et à la fois magique.

Complètement ailleurs entre ce laps de temps où il m'a touché le visage de ses doigts et ses pensées que je viens d'avoir. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, délicatement, posément, subtilement. Il se recule un peu, nos respirations essoufflées se mêlant ensemble. Il revient vers mes lèvres mais cette fois-ci pour un baisser plus franc, plus passionné, beaucoup plus électrique. Un baiser au goût de l'interdit. Enfiévrée par ce simple contact, je me rapproche de lui quand il se retire quelque seconde après. Pas le moins du monde intimidée, je me presse contre lui, plus qu'avant, mes doigts vont chercher quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux si blonds. Je lui fais face, complètement aveuglés par l'obscurité, je m'approche de lui doucement, calmement. Et je l'embrasse avec fougue, une fougue que je n'ai jamais eue, pour aucun autre garçon.

Comment est-ce possible ? Plus tard les questions et les regrets, je veux juste profiter de l'instant présent. Je veux juste ses caresses sur moi, je veux juste m'imprégner de la chaleur de son corps. De sa bouche si douce, j'entrouvre finement mes lèvres, sa langue frôle la mienne délicatement, comme si elles veulent voir si elles peuvent s'accorder ensemble. Je caresse sa joue marquée par une crevasse profond, sa mystérieuse blessure, il en laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur, contrainte je pose ma main sur ses épaules. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, je prends les choses en mains et je l'embrasse comme jamais je n'ai embrassé. C'est un baisser passionné, comme un feu qui s'embrasse, complètement grisée par cette sensation voluptueuse, apaisante, je soupir de désir, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître.

C'est donc cela ? J'éprouve du désir pour Malefoy, prise dans cet effluve de sentiment contradictoire, je ne m'en préoccupe pas pour le moment, plus tard, j'aurais tous le temps de m'interroger. Je veux juste jouir du moment, de ses bras qui me serre comme si je suis son point d'accroche. Je veux juste son souffle roque contre mon front, de ses lèvres qui ne demande qu'à être embrassées encore et encore. Il baisse la tête dans mon cou, m'embrassant par de petit baiser du bas vers le haut, jusqu'à ma lobe d'oreille. Complètement extasiée par ces simples petits baisers, je gémie de plaisir dans son oreille. Je lui caresse le dos, son dos si musclé par ses séances de Quidditch. Ses cheveux me chatouillent les joues, me faisant gesticulée un peu. Cela pourrait durer des heures, je ne m'arrêterais pas, c'est quelque chose qui me libère de je ne sais quelle poids depuis trop longtemps. Quelque chose d'interdit, d'impensable, d'inimaginable. Il se recule mais cette fois-ci franchement.

\- Bonne nuit, me souffle-t-il rauquement.

Il s'écarte de moi, relâche notre étreinte trop fusionnelle et s'en va comme ça. Un peu effarée, je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. Je le regarde pour voir ou il est, mais je ne vois rien avec cette fichue noirceur. Tout à fait réveillée, l'effervescence commençant à se dissiper, je prends mon sac et tout en tâtonnant le sol, je récupère mes cahiers qui se sont écroulés tout à l'heure et que par chance Rusard n'a pas découvert. Je me dirige vers ce qui me semble être mon dortoir, un peu déboussolée, j'avance à petit pas. Non mais quelle sotte je peux être ! Quel petit con ! Il joue à quoi à la fin ? Pleines de questions, je m'enfonce dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard.

Vendredi 18 octobre 1996 – 21 heures 13.

 _Si je les hais tant que ça, c'est parce que j'aimerai être à leur place. Eux, ils ont le droit de te parler, de te toucher, de rigoler avec toi. Si ses deux êtres me répugne tant que ça, c'est à cause de cela. De la jalousie pure et simple. J'aimerai tellement être à leur place quand tu ries, te réconforter quand tu ne vas pas bien, te parler pour te redonner du courage. J'aimerai être à leur place pour être rien qu'avec toi. Ils ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont de t'avoir. Il y a une chose que j'ai eue avant eux tout du moins. Un baiser, un magnifique baiser. J'ai eu plus que je l'espérai, beaucoup plus. Si pour t'embrasser, il faut que tu sois en colère, je saurai le faire. Après tout, ne suis-je pas la personne que tu détestes le plus ? Tu me l'as bien fait comprendre. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point chaque injure que je te fais me donne mal. Je ne suis pas un être sans cœur. Je ne suis pas un étriqué à cause de l'éducation de mes parents. Je ne suis pas comme tu le crois. Ce n'est qu'un voile d'illusion. Si seulement tu savais tout cela. Tous ce que j'endure pour toi, pour te protéger. Si seulement... Je repense à ce qui vient de se passer i peine quelque temps. Mes lèvres sur ta peau si douce. Une odeur merveilleuse de beurre de cacao et d'huile de coco. La senteur du pain grillé le matin au petit déjeuner mêlé à cette délicieuse pâtes caramélisée et à la fois fortement chocolaté, ainsi que la chaleur du soleil sur ta peau, cela me rappelle le sable fin d'une plage magnifique. Tes cheveux, si doux, je ne pensai pas ce que je t'ai dit sur eux loin de là. C'est ce qui fait ton charme. Je n'arrive pas trop à décrire leur effluve. Est-ce de la vanille ou de la pêche ? Ou bien les deux ensembles ? Fusionner pour ne faire qu'un seul ensemble, comme j'aimerai être avec toi. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de ne faire qu'un avec toi. Un seul être, une seule âme. Un jour viendra... J'ai bien réussi à t'embrasser encore une fois et je crois que tu n'étais pas contre ce soir. Ne t'es-tu pas raccrocher à mon cou pour approfondir ce baiser ? N'en as-tu pas quémandée un peu plus ? N'as-tu pas soupirée de plaisirs dans le creux de mon oreille ? Je pense que le moment arrive, tu ne vas plus me résister longtemps, tu vas bientôt succomber, tu commences déjà à fléchir._

Songeur après avoir posé son journal au même endroit que d'habitude. Drago réfléchit et pense invariablement à elle. Elle, son fruit interdit, qu'il aime tant croquer. Elle pour qui il ferait tout, il laisserait tout tomber pour elle si elle oserait lui demander. Sa famille, sa vie, son monde, tout, réellement tout. Il se tourne sur le côté de son lit et s'endort paisiblement, rêvassant d'elle inlassablement.

* * *

 **Juste pour votre bon plaisir, pour bien commencer la semaine et parce que je suis bien en avance dans ma correction.**

 **Bonne soirée à vous, les gens :)**

 **3lle.**


	5. Disparition

**4**

 **DISPARTION**

Je ne veux pas bouger de ma chambre, je veux rester dans mon lit bien au chaud. Loin de tous les tumultes qu'a créé Malefoy dans ma tête. Loin de toutes les questions que je me pose sur lui en ce moment, des questions que je n'aurai jamais dût me poser de la vie. Mais voilà, mon ventre proteste, celui-ci se contre fiche de ce qui se passe dans mon esprit, du bordel qui as mis Malefoy. Il faut dire que je ne l'ai pas nourrie depuis hier matin. Des douleurs à l'estomac me viennent à nouveaux, révulsée par ses crampes, je décide enfin à me lever. Je me douche en prenant mon temps, profitant de la vapeur de l'eau pour me réchauffer encore un peu. Puis je m'habille vite fait, peu importe ce que je porte de toute façon j'ai toujours ma cape par-dessus en ce moment avec l'air glacial qui courent le château. Nous sommes tout de même en hiver et un hiver bien rude.

Peu décidée, je passe quand même le pas de ma chambre. En descendant vers la salle commune, j'entends quelque résonance de conversation. Des petits cris excités de filles, des jérémiades de d'autre, d'un ton d'accord de mec puéril, le mécontentement de certain et le bruit distinct de succion. Avant même d'arriver en bas, je sais d'où vient ce bruit, et dès que je lève la tête, mon pressentiment se confirme, je les voie face à moi. Comment est-il possible de faire autant de bruit en s'embrassant ? Est-ce dût à l'inexpérience de Ron dans ce domaine ? Cela voudrait dire de même pour Lavande alors ? Malefoy et moi ne faisions pas autant de bruit hier. Cette pensée furtive me replonge aussitôt dans mon désarroi, Malefoy et moi. Si je me mets à penser comme ça, je ne vais pas m'en sortir, il faut que je l'oubli, mais comment ? Car je ne peux pas me mentir bien longtemps non plus.

C'est moi qui suis revenue vers lui quand il s'est écarté, c'est moi qui en ai redemandée et je n'y comprends plus rien. C'est Malefoy, c'est tout simplement Malefoy, cet être qui me haït depuis qu'il sait ce que je suis, une née-moldu, une personne inférieure à lui. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ? Je ne sais plus, tous est confus dans ma tête, je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Comme avant qu'il déclenche cette chose en moi. J'en ai pas fermée l'œil de la nuit et j'ai compris. Je sais ce qu'il a fait, un sentiment que je ne dois pas avoir pour lui, ne jamais éprouver, du désir. Du désir à l'état pur, voilà ce que j'éprouve pour Malefoy. Comment et pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, mais je compte bien le découvrir. Cela doit être son odeur, dès qu'il est trop près de moi, je suis ailleurs, je me sens protégée, en sécurité, à l'aise, comme jamais je ne l'ai été. C'est repartit, il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui, c'est trop dangereux, il ne faut surtout pas que j'y réfléchis trop. Par pour le moment, j'y ai laissé ma nuit, ça suffit, il faut que je me change les idées, et vite.

\- Salut Hermione ! s'exclame Harry. Ça va ? Tu es toute pâle, s'inquiète-t-il.

\- Bonjour Harry, j'ai juste faim, on y va ?

\- Oui, ils nous rejoindrons plus tard, me dit-il en tournant la tête vers Ron et sa petite amie.

Nous avançons vers la porte de la Grosse Dame, mais des élèves bouchent le passage, attroupés devant le tableau d'affichage. Presque tous extasiés, ils parlent entre eux et rigolent tout émerveillés qu'ils sont par ce qui est affichés. Tandis que d'autres protestent, mécontent.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je à Harry.

\- Aucune idée, me dit-il, je pensai que toi tu le saurais.

\- Non, je...

\- Vous avez vue ? nous demande Neville. Un bal masqué pour Halloween, c'est super, comme ça personne ne se reconnaîtra, s'extasie-t-il.

Interloquée, je me fraie un passage vers le panneau d'affichage, et j'y lis le message de notre directrice de maison.

« _Mes chèr(e)s élèves,_

 _Pour dissiper les tensions qui règnent dehors, nous avons décidé, le directeur et le corps enseignant, d'organiser un bal qui se déroulera le soir d'Halloween. Les consignes étant les suivantes :_

 _\- seuls les élèves de cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années seront autorisés à y participer._

 _\- vous êtes dans l'obligation d'y venir déguisés et masqués, pour que tout élève de maison soit confondu._

 _\- vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir accompagnés._

 _\- toutes alcools que ce soit, sorcières ou moldus y est interdit, les élèves pris avec se verront sévèrement sanctionnés._

 _\- ce bal se passant pendant les vacances, vous devrez y séjourner pendant celle-ci pour y participer._

 _Pour vos costumes, vous aurez une sortie de prévus demain après-midi, à Pré-au-Lard. Nous vous souhaitons de bon préparatif, et vous donnons rendez-vous le vendredi 31 octobre, devant les portes de la grande salle. Si parmi vous, des élèves du cercle restreints du professeur Slugorn, vous aurez invité à sa fête personnelle le soir d'Halloween, sachez que vous êtes désengagés par le professeur, qui lui-même assistera au bal._

 _La directrice de votre maison,_

 _Minerva McGonagall._ »

Je comprends mieux les jérémiades de certain, si j'y prête plus attention, il me semble que ce sont des troisièmes et des quatrièmes années.

\- C'est super, s'enthousiasme Harry avec Neville.

\- Oui, même si on ne va pas à la fête de Slugorn, tu ne seras pas empêché d'inviter une certaine personne, lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Hermione ! S'exclame-t-il rougissant. Et toi avec qui y vas-tu ? Me demande-t-il pour détourner le sujet de lui.

\- Si j'ai bien lu, on peut y aller non-accompagnés, ça me va très bien moi.

\- Mais Hermione, tu ne...

\- Allez Harry, on y va, le coupai-je. J'ai vraiment faim et je n'ai pas mangée depuis hier matin, protestai-je.

\- D'accord, mais puis-je savoir pourquoi, tu n'as pas mangée, nous t'avons proposés de venir hier. Mais je sais ! Tes révisions. Il faut vraiment que tu penses à autre chose Hermione, tu vas t'affamer si tu continues comme ça.

S'il savait pourquoi je ne les ai pas suivies hier soir, il ne m'adresserait même plus un regard. En y repensant, une autre pensée me vient à l'esprit.

\- Alors que vous a dit Dumbledore ? Demandai-je à voix basse, en passant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, la gardienne de notre maison, Gryffondor.

\- Il nous a parlé des plans de Voldemort, me dit-il sur le même ton. Il ne se doute pas encore de ce qu'a fait Dumbledore, tu sais, qu'il a détruit tous ses horcruxes. Il paraîtrait d'après Rogue, que Voldemort projette de tuer quelqu'un dans le château vers la fin de l'année. Ils ne savent pas qui c'est, à part que cette personne soit un adulte, donc vraisemblablement ce n'est pas de moi qu'il est question, pas encore tout du moins.

\- C'est un peu évasive je trouve, comment compte-t-il s'y prendre ? Tu sais pour rentrer dans le château ? Il est sûr que ce soit la vérité ?

\- Tu sais bien qu'il croit tout ce qu'il lui dit, j'ai essayé de le prévenir que c'était peut-être un mensonge, une invention de Rogue, une tromperie, mais rien n'y fais. Il a une telle confiance en lui, c'est à n'y rien comprendre.

Je voie très bien la scène, Harry essayant de dissuader Dumbledore sur les liens qui font qu'il ait confiance en Rogue. Harry ne l'a jamais aimé, et la réciproque est de même. Il haït sûrement plus le professeur Rogue que Malefoy. Il faut que j'arrête de tous ramener à lui. Il faut que je l'oubli, pour le moment tout du moins, sinon je vais y penser et me questionner encore et encore sur chaque geste, chaque caresse, chaque mot. Oublier c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

\- Enfin, dit-il, nous verrons bien ce qu'il se passera dans les jours à venir.

Il s'assoit en face de moi, et il commence un peu énervé à manger dans son assiette. Quant à moi, je fis de même, je pense à ce qu'il vient de me confier. Comment pourraient-ils rentrer dans le château ? Ils leurs fraudaient quelqu'un de l'intérieur qu'ils les aident. Mais qui ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit Rogue, si Dumbledore a confiance en lui, nous devrions nous aussi avoir confiance en lui alors, car cela voudrait dire que nous ne croyons pas en Dumbledore, ce qui n'est guère le cas. En parlant de ce dernier, je le vois se lever de son siège et se diriger vers le devant de l'estrade, à son pupitre. Pour nous prononcer un de ces fameux discours, une fois de plus, le calme se fit peu à peu.

\- Harry, regarde Dumbledore, lui dis-je.

\- Hum, mes biens chers élèves, ce que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs me laissent croire que vous avez eu une bonne surprise en vous réveillant ce matin. Car comme vous le savez sûrement tous, dans deux semaines auras lieu un bal et pas n'importe quelle bal ! Un bal costumé et le soir d'Halloween. Je ne vous relaterai pas les consignes qui ont été pris, vous avez pu vous même les constater. Il est bien malheureux, que les plus jeunes ni assistent pas. Mais après un courrier envoyer à vos parents, sachez que plusieurs d'entre eux voulaient vous voir rentrez pendant les vacances. Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez, que être masqué est voulu de notre part, nous voulons que vous voyez au-delà des masques que se forges certains d'entre vous, vous pourriez entre être étonnés, nous dit-il avec un regard pétillant. Vous auriez quartier libre demain après-midi à Pré-au-Lard, tant que vous soyez tous rentrés pour le dîner, tout ira bien. Mais faites attention, même Pré-au-Lard, n'est plus très sûre, n'allez surtout pas dans des ruelles peu animées, restez bien groupés. Sur ce je ne vous embêterai pas plus, et je ne laisserai pas vos ventres affamés crier famine plus longtemps, alors bon appétit.

Rassasiée, je n'ai plus faim, voilà Ron qui daigne enfin venir nous rejoindre et sans sa petite copine. Je ne prête pas attention à leur conversation, le courrier arrivant. Un hibou survole notre petit groupe et me dépose la Gazette du Sorcier dans mon assiette, faisant aspergés de la soupe sur Ron.

\- Ah, saleté d'hibou, proteste-t-il. Quelqu'un qu'on connaît est mort ? Me demande-t-il aussitôt machinalement comme tous les jours

Après un temps de lecture, je lui réponds que non. Je vais arrêter mon abonnement, ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge. Mais un encadré en bas de page m'attire l'œil. Une photo du père de Malefoy. Je penche ma tête et pose ma main dessous mon menton pour la soutenir et je commence à lire, ne prêtant plus attention aux garçons.

« _Juste avant d'imprimer ses lignes, nous venons d'apprendre le décès de Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort très connus pour être un des plus actives auprès de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Sa femme en apprenant la nouvel cet effondrée et a été placée à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste pour y être pris en soin, après une forte fièvre de délire mentale. D'après nos sources, il aurait reçu le baiser du Détraqueur, alors qu'aucun ordre de la sorte n'a été donné. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus qu'un descendant de la lignée Malefoy, le jeune fils, Drago, étudiant à l'école de sorcellerie, à Poudlard..._ »j

Choquée, non pas par cette mort atroce, mais surtout inquiète pour le principal concerné, Malefoy. Sait-il cela au moins ? Je lève la tête et je le cherche du regard sur la table en face de moi, derrière les garçons. Je le trouve juste en face, un peu sur ma droite, il n'a pas l'air d'être au courant, pas pour le moment tout du moins. Pourquoi aucun professeur ne le prévient ? Ne sont-ils donc pas au courant ? À cours d'idée, je ne sais quoi faire. Dois-je lui dire, avant qu'un autre ne le fasse ? Avant qu'il l'apprenne comme moi je l'ai appris ? Par le journal, ce n'est pas la meilleure façon d'apprendre la mort d'un de ses parents. Soudain, il détourne la tête vers moi, la main sous le menton, soutenant son visage. Il me dévisage, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois, puis me revinrent les images d'hier, soir nos baisers et nos caresses échangés. Je me lève, j'empoigne le journal tout en le regardant toujours. Il retire sa main de son visage et sa blessure sur sa mâchoire m'apparaît, longue et fine, rougeoyant aux lumières de la Grande Salle.

\- Où tu vas ? me demande Ron.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vérifier, répondis-je.

\- Mais, Hermione attends...

Je ne l'écoute plus et j'avance vers les portes, regardant une dernière fois Malefoy, espérant qu'il comprenne qu'il faut qu'il me suive. Je monte les marches à ma gauche, une à une et j'attends un peu en haut, faisant semblant de lire mon journal contre le mur. Tout le monde me prends pour la miss je sais tout, alors me voir lire le journal dans les couloirs n'a rien d'extraordinaire pour eux, ils ont l'habitude depuis six ans. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, je soupire et je commence sérieusement à me demander s'il a compris ce que j'attendais de lui. Puis je l'aperçois du coin de l'œil, sortir de la Grande Salle. Je replie mon journal attirant par le même coup son attention, à cause du bruissement de celui-ci. Je rencontre son regard et je lui tourne le dos, puis j'avance dans les couloirs.

Comment je vais lui dire ça moi ? Puis de quoi je me mêle ? Ça ne me regarde pas, je ne suis pas une de ces amies, pour ce qu'il en a... Il faut que je sois positive, je ne peux tout de même pas ignorée totalement ce qui s'est passée hier soir. Car je ne l'ai pas repoussée et que je l'ai réellement désirée. Ce n'est pas normal, ça ne devrait pas arriver mais ça c'est fait, c'est... Stop, il faut que j'arrête, ce n'est pas le moment, ça ne résout en rien mon problème, comment je lui apprends-moi que son père vient de mourir ? Car je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas au courant. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule, il n'y a personne d'autre dans le couloir à part nous. Je me détourne et je continue d'avancer dans les profondeurs de château.

* * *

 **Hey ! Voila le nouveau chapitre, je vous poste rapidement mon clavier d'ipad parle British alors je repondrai aux reviews plus tard.**

 **By,**

 **3lle.**


	6. Reconnaissance

**5**

 **RECONNAISSANCE**

Nous sommes au septième étage, seuls. Rare sont ceux qui osent s'aventurer ici, depuis ce qui s'est passée l'année dernière. J'arrive devant le mur, connue de tous les élèves de Poudlard pour avoir regroupé l'Armée de Dumbledore dans les mystères de cette salle. Je m'arrête et je pense télépathiquement envers la paroi de nous offrir une pièce vide, sans être dérangés de quiconque, puis je passe trois fois devant la cloison épaisse en y songeant très fortement. Au dernier détour, une porte apparaît. Je me tourne et je regarde Malefoy, lui faisant comprendre de me suivre. J'ouvre le passage et je trouve exactement ce qu'il me fallait, c'est à dire une pièce vide. Il y a plusieurs teintures qui tapissent les murs, puis quelques commodes posés contre. Ainsi que des fenêtres, qui nous donne de la clarté.

Je laisse la porte entrouverte pour qu'il puisse à son tour y pénétrer. Je me dirige vers les fenêtres et je découvre le parc de l'école complètement enneigés. Émerveillée par la vue, je pense qu'il ne manque plus qu'un bon siège pour admirer cela, mais en même temps étant frigorifiée, je me dis qu'un petit feu ne ferait pas de mal pour que tout soit parfait. À peine le pensai-je qu'un crépitement me détourne du paysage. Une cheminée que je n'ai pas vue jusque-là se trouve contre un mur avec une flambée rougeoyante dans l'âtre. Puis plusieurs canapés apparurent, un près des vitres, quelques-uns face au feu. Cette pièce est vraiment énigmatique, la magie y est tellement puissante.

Empêtrée dans mes spéculations, je ne pense plus vraiment à Malefoy, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement furtif de l'entrée me ramène au moment présent. Me rappelant le pourquoi que j'étais là, la mort de son procréateur, son Mangemort de père. En quoi cela me concerne sincèrement ? Rien. Mais bon sang, Hermione occupe-toi de tes affaires à la fin ! Mais je ne peux pas, c'est moi, je suis comme ça, c'est dans ma nature. Mes parents m'ont éduquée comme cela, je ne lui tournerai pas le dos dans un moment pareil. Je ne lui laisserai pas un journal lui apprendre la mort d'un de ses parents. C'est une façon bien cruelle de l'apprendre. Même si je ne l'aime pas, ce n'est pas une raison, mais est-ce vrai ? Mes sentiments envers lui n'ont-ils pas changés ? N'est-ce pas moi qui suit allée vers lui pour que ses lèvres embrassent à nouveau les miennes ? N'est-ce pas moi qui lui caressai les cheveux pas plus tard qu'hier soir ?

Soupirant intérieurement, je me dis que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'y penser. Je respire un bon coup et je lève la tête vers le dos de Malefoy qui lui ferme l'accès à la pièce derrière nous. Maintenant nous étions coupés du reste de l'école, même la carte d'Harry ne nous discernera plus. Personne d'autre ne peut entrer tant que nous sommes à l'intérieur, même en faisant les cent pas devant le mur. Nous sommes plus que tous les deux, reclus du reste de nos semblables, pour l'instant tout du moins. Puis Malefoy se tourne, se trouvant face à moi, il me fixe à son tour, avec ce regard indéchiffrable. Comment je lui annonce ça moi maintenant ? Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent ainsi, nous observant toujours l'un et l'autre.

Au fur et à mesure, je me sens troublée, repensant à la dernière fois que j'étais avec lui, hier soir, et plus précisément dans ces bras. Je ressens peu à peu des rougeurs me monter au joues, lui montrant ma gêne par la même occasion. Non, mais qu'est ce qui me prends ? Un peu de jugeote tous de même, ce n'est que Malefoy ! C'est bien ça le problème, je songe à des choses, que je n'aurai jamais dût songer sur lui et moi. Il n'aurait jamais dût se trouver à l'endroit où je me trouvais avant hier soir. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ainsi. Toutes ses questions ne m'effleuraient même pas l'esprit. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, que je dise quelques choses. Son père est mort à la fin ! Mais comment lui dire, sans trop le heurter ? Je l'observe intensément, ses yeux bleus, tirant fortement sur le gris, ses pupilles noirs me fixant toujours autant.

Puis je remarque à nouveau sa blessure, sur sa mâchoire gauche, longue et fine, commençant à se cicatrisé mais étrangement elle rougeoie face à la lumière du feu. Fascinée par ce phénomène, je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour qu'une telle entaille lui soit attribuée. Est-ce un chat qu'il l'a griffé ? Ou bien quelqu'un qui l'a frappé ? Ou s'est-il tout simplement égratigné tous seul ? Cela me semble peu probable. Décidée, à couper ce blanc, commençant à être sacrément embarrassant pour ma part. Je m'assoie sur un des canapés face à la cheminée. Puis je l'invite à faire de même d'un geste de la main. Mais il ne bouge pas. Complique moi la tâche surtout, je ne vais rien te dire.

\- Assis toi Malefoy, sa vaudrait mieux pour toi, lui dis-je.

Sans me poser de question, il s'assoit sur le même canapé à l'opposé de moi. Je me concentre sur les paroles que je m'apprête à lui dire. Comme un point d'encrage auquel je dois m'accrocher, je sers la Gazette contre moi. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux, je ne veux pas voir ce qu'il y aura dedans quand je vais lui annoncer. Je n'ai même pas envie d'être là, je n'ai pas à y être, je n'ai rien à faire ici. Il me suffit d'ouvrir la porte et de courir loin de cette pièce. Mais une chose m'en empêche, lui, je ne peux pas le laisser dans l'ignorance plus longtemps. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer distinctement ce qui m'arrive. Quelque chose à changer en moi, je ne saurai dire si c'est en bien ou en mal pour l'instant. Résignée, je décide quand même de lever la tête et je plante mon regard dans le sien.

\- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je pense que tu préférais l'apprendre autrement que comme moi je l'ai appris. Bien que cela ne me touche pas, ça va te toucher toi. Parce qu'il s'agit d'un membre de ta famille, que...

\- Un membre de ma famille ? Demande-t-il interloqué.

Je froisse le journal, inquiète de la réaction qu'il va avoir envers ce que je vais lui asséner. Il va bien falloir que ça sorte. On ne va pas rester éternellement comme ça non plus. Il me regarde d'un air complètement interrogateur. Avant qu'il ne me coupe à nouveau la parole, je lui révèle ses quatre petits mots qui vont tout changer.

\- Ton père est mort.

D'abord rien ne se passe, il est toujours là, assis sur le canapé devant moi comme si la mort de son père ne le touchait pas. Lui prêtant énormément attention, je commence à voir son menton trembler. Ses yeux s'humidifient d'un coup, ses larmes qui je sens sont proches ne coulent pas encore. Ses mains frissonnent peu à peu, droites sur ses jambes. Je voie bien qu'il se retient d'éclater.

\- Quand ? Me demande-t-il désireux de savoir.

\- Cette nuit, lui répondis-je.

\- Comment est-il …? Comment ? murmure-t-il faiblement.

\- Le baiser du Détraqueur, soufflai-je tous bas.

À peine lui lâchai-je ses paroles qu'il s'écroule en larmes. Ses mains soutiennent faiblement sa tête, son corps entier tremble par ses sanglots. Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, juste des larmes qui s'écoulent une à une, comme une pluie torrentielle qui ne semble ne jamais se finir. Affligée, je m'approche de lui, et le plus naturellement du monde je le prends dans mes bras. Sa tête se cale dans mon cou, je lui caresse le dos, ses cheveux me chatouillent les joues, ses pleurs ruissellent dans mon cou. Sans un mot nous restons longtemps ainsi. Je ne fais rien pour briser le silence qui nous entoure, seul le crépitement du feu le coupe de temps à autres. Je regarde dehors par les vitraux de la salle, des flocons tombent à flot, une tempête de neige s'abat sur Poudlard. Je caresse le dos de Malefoy, remontant vers ses cheveux. J'aurai préférée qu'il me hurle dessus, qu'il s'en va en courant par la porte, qu'il me traite de menteuse, qu'il me rigole au nez ou que sais-je encore ! Mais là, il pleure, c'est tout à fait normal je veux dire, je ferai de même, mais là c'est complètement déconcertant venant de sa part.

Il n'est pas l'être que je croyais qu'il est, il n'est pas sans cœur comme je l'ai toujours pensée. Quelque chose se casse en moi, le voir comme cela, complètement vulnérable,... Je ne trouve pas mes mots pour d'écrire ce que je ressens. Cela me perturbe complètement, je ne le vois plus comme avant, il n'est plus le même. Continuant de lui caresser le dos, son souffle se détends peu à peu, mes ses larmes ne tarissent pas pour autant. Il relève la tête mais fuit mon regard, comme s'il a honte de s'être autant laissé emporter devant moi. Mais je me trompe, cette fois il se tient droit devant moi et il me fixe intensément. Il a l'air si abattu, si malheureux, si esseulé mais tout en restant grave à la fois. Perturbée par ce qu'il me laisse entrevoir de lui, une envie soudaine de le réconforter me vient à l'esprit. Je me penche vers lui et je lui caresse la joue gauche, là où sa blessure joue avec les lumières du feu. Sa peau est si froide, si pâle comparée à la mienne, mais à la fois si douce. Elle n'est pas rugueuse à cause d'une barbe naissante, non, d'ailleurs il semble se raser de près si j'y prête réellement attention.

Mon visage est juste en face du sien, ses larmes coulent sur ses joues, je les efface du revers de mes mains. Nous nous regardons, ces yeux bleus virant sur une couleur d'une mer agitée, comme secoués par une tempête orageuse, un bleu marin, profond. Il s'approche de moi un peu plus et me frôle les lèvres des siennes. Ce simple contact m'électrise, je veux plus que cela, je veux qu'il m'embrasse, je veux qu'il me touche comme hier soir, que ses mains se posent aux même endroits, mais je ne fais rien, bien que désireuse qu'il le fasse. Je ne veux pas qu'il se retranche sur lui même, je veux qu'il me parle s'il en a besoin, je veux être là pour lui, je veux qu'il me fasse confiance comme à une amie. Je veux être plus qu'une amie pour lui, j'ai besoin de ses caresses sur moi, j'ai besoin de sa chaleur corporelles contre moi, je veux pouvoir sentir son odeur qui m'apaise tant. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin ? Ont ne peut pas, je ne peux pas, mais en même temps j'en ai tellement envie, maintenant que je sais, je ne peux plus partir, j'ai besoin de lui. Je ne le laisserai pas ainsi, dans sa douleur, il faut que je reste pour le réconforter, si je lui tourne le dos, plus jamais nous nous parlerons. N'est ce pas la meilleur solution ? Partir et oublier ce qui s'est passée ? Même si je le souhaite, ce qui n'est guère le cas, je ne pourrais pas, c'est trop tard maintenant que je sais.

Nous sommes toujours dans la même position, nos lèvres se frôlant de temps à autres. Je ne fais rien, je ne veux pas le brusquer, qu'il prenne son temps, autant qu'il le veuille. Nos fronts se touchent, nos respirations se mêlent, nos nez s'effleurent, puis ses lèvres touchent à nouveau les miennes mais cette fois-ci pour un vrai baisser, enflammé. Je le laisse entièrement faire, lui laissant mon corps pour qu'il s'apaise de la douleur qu'il vient de le frapper. Ses dents mordillent ma lèvre inférieure, doucement, lui donnant accès à ma langue. Mes mains jouaient à nouveau avec ces cheveux, quant aux siennes, elles descendent le long de mon échine, venant sur ma poitrine, déboutonnant ma cape. Il m'embrasse avec ferveur, comme si j'étais son oxygène et qu'il en avait un besoin urgent pour affronter la réalité des choses. Ce qui es sûrement le cas. Nos langues se mêlent ensemble dans un baisser primitif, sauvage. Sans l'interrompre il se cale face à moi sur ses genoux et me force d'un léger appuie sur mes épaules à m'allonger tout en me soutenant le dos, pour ne pas que je tombe à la renverse. Une fois étendue de tous mon corps sur le canapé, il se positionne au-dessus de moi. Notre baiser non suspendu, il continue à jouer avec mes lèvres avec une ardeur que je ne lui connais pas. Il cesse notre effusion pour reprendre son souffle, nos respirations hachées se mêlant ainsi.

Je suis complètement enivrée par sa senteur, cette odeur de bois qui m'apaise complètement, comme si je suis chez moi, je me sens en confiance, chose bizarre. Je suis complètement perdue, mais je m'en contre fiche je veux juste profiter du moment, du peu qu'il m'accorde, de ses bras puissants, de pouvoir caresser son visage autant que je le souhaite, de pouvoir le toucher, je veux tout de lui, tout, il me trouble complètement. J'ai l'impression de rêver éveillée. Est-ce le cas ? Suis-je entraîne d'imaginer tous ça dans mon sommeil ? Est-ce la réalité ? Ça me semble peu plausible, c'est trop réel, je n'ai pas une imagination aussi débordante, je suis trop terre à terre pour cela. Je me fourvoie encore... Il finit de déboutonner ma cape, je ne sais plus ce que je porte, n'ayant pas fait plus attention que cela à ma tenue tout à l'heure. Il caresse mon corps de ses doigts si fin, si froid que j'en frissonne de plaisir. Puis il se penche à nouveau vers moi, non pas pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres mais dans le cou. Des petits baiser froid, légèrement mouillés par ces larmes qui n'en finissent pas. Il s'allonge sur le côté et pour qu'il es plus de place je fais de même. Nos corps ainsi enlacés, il m'embrasse dans le cou, mettant mes cheveux sur le côté pour ne pas être gênés par eux. Un de ces bras entoure ma taille, sa main caressant mon ventre, faisant des cercles sur celui-ci, nous restons plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans bouger. J'entends son souffle dans mon oreille se régulariser petit à petit. Je finis par m'assoupir éreintée à la fois par le manque de sommeil de cette nuit et par ses caresses et ses baisers. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras, apaisée de tous les tourments que j'ai à l'esprit.

C'est un froissement de papier qui me réveille, je suis dans une pièce sombre, faiblement éclairée par une flambée dans un âtre. Affolée, je me demande où je suis. Une ombre me fais lever les yeux, lui. Et puis tous me reviens, je lui ai annoncée la mort de son père, il m'a de nouveau embrassé. Ne va t-il pas me détester encore plus maintenant que c'est moi qu'il lui ai annoncée ce drame ? Sérieusement confuse, je m'étire et je me lève du canapé. Je n'ose pas encore lui faire face, je suis trop chamboulée émotionnellement pour le regarder.

\- J'ai lu l'article, me dit-il.

Balançant par la même occasion le journal dans le foyer. Apeurée par sa réaction, je me demande ce qu'il va m'arriver, que va t-il me faire ? Je ne le regarde toujours pas, je l'évite, ça peut paraître complètement puérile, mais j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais voir dans son regard. Je ne veux pas affronter la réalité des choses, pas encore, mais il le faudra bien et ça va arriver plus vite que je ne le souhaiterai. J'observe les vitraux, aucune lumière n'y traverse, il doit être bien tard. Les garçons vont sûrement se demander où je me trouve. Je vais leur sortir le même mensonge, la bibliothèque, même si elle m'y est interdite maintenant, eux ne le savent pas. Je n'aime pas leur mentir, mais je me vois mal leur raconter que je vois une personne qu'il déteste tant, moi même je ne sais d'écrire ce qui m'arrive, c'est trop confus dans ma tête.

\- Tu devrais y aller, sinon les autres vont se demander ou tu es passée, me dit-il.

Il s'approche de moi, et me soulève le menton, plongeant ainsi son regard dans le mien. J'y vois une telle tristesse, qu'elle me donne une forte envie de le réconforter. Prenant l'initiative, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et je l'embrasse délicatement, juste un seul baiser, doux, pleins de désir envers lui.

\- Drago, lui soufflai-je dans le coin de l'oreille.

Prononcée son prénom me libère d'un poids, je ne peux plus l'appeler par son nom de famille, cela me semble trop bizarre maintenant. Cela eu l'air de lui faire plaisir que je l'appelle par son prénom, il me caresse les joues et il me donne un dernier baisser, chaleureux, pleins de promesses futures. J'en suis complètement enivrée, mais il se retire plus vite que je ne le voudrai.

\- A plus tard Hermione, me chuchote t-il à son tour.

Je le regarde à la lueur des flammes, celle-ci jouant toujours avec sa blessure. À contre cœur je lui tourne le dos et je pars pas la porte qui me ramènera avec les autres. Il as raison, ils vont se demandés où j'ai passée toute la journée. Une fois la porte fermée, je reste adossée contre le mur froid quelques instants. Il m'a aussi appelé par mon prénom. Quelque chose à vraiment changée entre nous... Je regarde ma montre, cadeau de ma mère, il y as deux ans. Il n'est que seize heures cinquante, j'ai oubliée que l'hiver les journées sont plus courtes, le soleil se couche plutôt. Je me dirige donc vers mon dortoir.

\- Hermione, tu étais où ? On t'as cherchée partout ! Même à la bibliothèque, s'exclame Harry.

\- J'étais à l'infirmerie, je ne me sentais pas bien, éludai-je.

Ils étaient là, assis face au feu, Harry avec son livre de potions sur ces genoux. Livre qui était bourré de phrase écrite à la main et qui commençaient sérieusement à me faire concurrence dans cette matière. Un soit disant Prince des Sangs-Mêlés ! Qui peut s'affubler d'un telle surnom ? L'idée de l'infirmerie m'as traversée l'esprit comme ça, une chance encore. Étonnant, à laquelle la vitesse du mensonge me vient à la bouche automatiquement ses derniers temps.

\- Tu ne sais pas alors ? me demande t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi ?

\- Le père de Malefoy est mort, me répond t-il.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais, il a reçu le baiser du Détraqueur.

\- Mais je croyais qu'il devait juste croupir à Azkaban !

\- Hermione... Tu sais bien que les Détraqueur n'obéisse plus au Ministère mais à quelqu'un d'autre.

Et là, la lumière se mit en place, c'est tout à fait logique. Voldemort à pousser un Détraqueur à tuer Malefoy senior.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ça apporte quoi à Voldemort ?

\- Je suppose qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui maintenant.

Harry se replonge dans son livre, me laissant dans mes pensées, complètement tourmentées. Pourquoi Voldemort à tuer un de ses plus fidèle serviteur ? Dans un sens Harry doit avoir raison, à quoi lui sert le père de Drago en prison ? Peut-être le croyait-il trop faible maintenant ? Il ne devait pas lui être très utile là ou il croupissait. Un bruit de ventouse me ramène au moment présent. Ron-Ron et sa Lav-Lav ! Comment des couples peuvent-il se donner des sobriquet aussi puériles et nunuches à la fois ? Si un jour on vient à m'appeler Herm-Herm, je rigole à la figure de la personne qui me le dira ! Le seul surnom que je supporte c'est celui que m'a donné Graup, le demi-frère d'Hagrid, Mione. Mais je ne le supporte que de lui, car il n'arrive pas à prononcer mon prénom correctement. Ron en a fait les frais un jour, quand il m'a appelé ainsi.

* * *

 **Salut les gens !**

 **Je suis super heureuse que tant de personne passe sur ma fiction même si très peu laissent des reviews. En parlant, j'ai le temps de répondre un peu plus ce soir. Donc _Mama_ , tu verras par toi même avec le temps mais tu ne seras certainement pas déçu... ;) _Vivet-Dore_ , j'avais prévenu, j'ai bien lu ta description sur ta page et j'en suis navré que mes fautes te gène. Mais personne n'est parfait et mauvaise expérience de bêta, je n'en souhaite plus ! _Maxine3482_ , je suis ravi que ma fiction te plaise et je suis bien d'accord avec toi, en passant j'adore ton icône.**

 **3lle.**


	7. Géhenne

**6**

 **GÉHENNE**

Samedi 19 Octobre 1996 – 20 heures 15

 _Cette douleur est affreuse, comment peut-on vivre avec ? Comment cela se peut-il ? Ils ont dû se tromper, l'information ne peut pas être vraie. Pourquoi ? Il devait juste être emprisonné, pas tuer par une de ses ombres qui aspirent le peu d'espoir qu'il reste à une personne, ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui prendre son dernier souffle de vie. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le tuer, qui leur a ordonné de faire une abomination pareille ? Qui a pu oser ? Et toi tu as ouvert mon ignorance, tu t'es endossée de ce rôle infâme. Mon père est mort, tu viens de me l'apprendre et je te crois sincèrement, malheureusement…_

Des larmes s'écoulèrent à flots sur les joues de Drago Malefoy, mouillant les pages de ses écrits. Il s'épuisa de fatigue, tard dans la nuit. Ne voulant plus y penser, ne voulant plus savoir ce qui est arrivé, voulant faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, que cette maudite journée n'est jamais eue lieu. Il voulait simplement que son père soit encore en vie.

Lundi 21 Octobre 1996 – 18 heures 27

 _J'aimerais tellement te parler, te serrer dans mes bras pour tout oublier. Mais de quoi j'aurai l'air si je courais comme un fou dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en pleine journée qui puisse est et à te chercher ? Tout en sachant que tout le monde est au courant pour mon père. Ils me prendraient tous pour un désaxé comme ma mère. Alors je laisse faire le hasard, je suis trop lasse. Cette journée a été horrible, j'aurai aimé que tu sois avec moi, je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça. Je ne peux que me confier à ses pages, elles sont les seules à assouvir mon désarroi, temporairement tous du moins. Je t'épargnerai les détails depuis que tu me l'as dit, entre autres, la conversation avec le directeur qui croit être le premier à m'annoncer sa mort et ses deux jours transitoires, en attendant l'enterrement. C'était aujourd'hui, et ça était abominable, ce n'était même pas une sépulture digne de ce nom. Ma mère n'était pas là, elle n'a pas eu l'autorisation de sortir, je crois qu'elle a réellement sombré dans la mélancolie, je ne pas eu le droit de la voir, tant qu'il ne sent sert pas contre moi…_

 _Rogue m'a accompagné, étant mon directeur de maison, mais surtout mon parrain. Nous sommes donc allés ensemble à Azkaban, cela peut paraître improbable, mais ils enterrent les prisonniers morts au cours de leur peine, dans les cachots de leur bagne. Tu n'as sûrement jamais mis les pieds là-bas, et je souhaite que tu n'y ailles jamais de ta vie. Cet endroit est effroyable, plus nous nous enfoncions dans la roche, plus mes os se gelaient, sans compter les Détraqueurs, ils sont partout, l'air y est glacial autour d'eux et le désespoir suinte de partout. Et dire que c'est dans cet endroit de malheur que mon père a vécu ses dernières heures… Ces Détraqueurs ne sont que des tueurs d'âme infâmes et l'un d'entre eux l'a tué. Je sais que mon père n'était pas parfait même pas du tout, je sais de quoi il était capable, je sais tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui. Mais c'était mon père, et cela ne changera jamais, mort ou vivant, il fut un temps, il était une âme innocente, comme nous tous au début..._

 _Nous nous enfoncions donc dans les sous-sols d'Azkaban, accaparés par tous les coins par cette froideur mortuaire. Des rats se baladaient partout, enfourchant les grilles et les murs. Plus nous descendions, plus l'odeur âcre des cadavres nous montait au nez. Nos pieds pataugeaient dans l'eau, la mer nous a appris le geôlier qui nous accompagnait. Je suis resté muet tout le long, impassible, je ne souhaitai pas qu'il voie ma véritable hantise que me donnaient ces lieux, je ne souhaitai pas qu'il voie à quel point la mort de mon père m'affectait. Outre les détails, je me sentais plonger dans les abysses de l'océan, nous étions vraiment descendus très bas. Extérieurement si une personne voit cette prison abominable, il pensera déjà qu'elle est assez grande. Mais nous savons tous qu'en cette période troublée, le mal rôde de plus en plus, et il y a donc de plus en plus de bagnard à y être enfermés. Et ce qui en résulte, c'est une prison qui devient chaque jour de plus en plus grande, et de plus en plus de mangeur d'âmes s'y établit, jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il y en avait autant. C'est sûr il vaut mieux qu'il reste dans ces murs, car si jamais ils en sortaient, le monde que nous connaissions ne serait que malheurs et tristesse._

 _Nous sommes enfin arrivés à l'endroit voulu, après une interminable descente, l'odeur y était plus forte que jamais. Je crois que mon olfaction en a pris un certain coup, irriter par cette puanteur plus que désagréable, j'ai dû mettre un tissu devant mon nez, et j'ai essayé de repenser à ton odeur qui m'apaise tant. Un instant je me suis retrouvé sur une plage à tes côtés, mais la voix du geôlier m'a vite ramené à la réalité. Cela s'est vite déroulé, il y avait un tas de tissu à côté d'une cavité dans le mur en face de nous et plusieurs trous au sol avec d'autre tas de tissu jauni. Un autre geôlier se trouvait là avec une femme de taille moyenne, elle pleurait comme je ne pleurai pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours dans tes bras. J'entendis faiblement ces mots, elle pleurait vraiment très fort, en tout cas il avait dit quelque chose dans ce goût-là « Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux… ». Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup, mais maintenant que j'y pense, cette femme je l'avais déjà vu quelques parts, dans notre manoir. Son mari faisait partit de l'un d'entre eux, et cela ne faisait que quelques jours qui se trouvait dans cet endroit néfaste, il s'est pendu avec un drap. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux que mourir maintenant plutôt que de supporter cette fournaise rance et de cette_ _débauche de désolation. Oui, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Le garde fit signe à deux hommes dans un recoin que je n'avais pas vus jusque-là. Ils prirent le tas de tissu d'un bout à l'autre et le déposèrent dans le trou, puis le rebouchèrent avec la terre, mêler à du sable noirâtre, la dame partit, ne me voyant pas. Nous laissant ses pleurs dans les oreilles, qui diminuaient à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, nous éloignant de nous._

 _Je compris que les tas de tissus n'étaient autres que des cadavres, des corps sans vie, sans espoir, des sources de douleurs pour leurs proches, s'ils leur en restaient. Notre cerbère, ne fit pas autant de cérémonie avec mon père, il n'avait dit aucune parole. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, je n'aime pas les gens de fausse modestie. Il nous laissa quelques instants dans le silence, fit signe lui aussi à des hommes sombres, je ne vis pas leurs visages, à quoi bon ? Ils prirent eux aussi le tas informe de tissu d'un bout à l'autre, qui n'était autre que l'enveloppe corporelle de mon père. Ils le prenaient comme un poids informe, et là, je vis une chose horrible qui me restera graver à jamais. La main de mon père est sortie du tas de linceul qui le recouvrait, plus blanche que l'accoutumer, plus pâle que ma peau, elle était devenue albâtre, plus blanc que blanc, elle était devenue blanche comme la mort. Une main sans vie, ou le sang ne circulait plus, et ou il ne circulera plus jamais. À cette vision d'horreur, Rogue me serra l'épaule d'une poigne assez forte, seule marque d'affection que j'ai eue de sa part, pour qu'il me témoigne de son soutien, dans ce moment trouble. Ils poussèrent le corps de mon père dans cette cavité et la bouchèrent avec quelques roches qui étaient disposées ici et là. Ce n'est pas mon père qui est derrière ce mur aujourd'hui, ce n'est que son corps. Cet un visage qui a ses traits, ce n'est qu'une enveloppe charnelle, qui représentait mon père. D'une pression sur mon épaule, Rogue me fit remonter à la surface. Je ne me rappelle pas le trajet du retour, trop abasourdit par cette main macabre. Je ne me rappelle pas comment je suis revenu dans ma chambre, seul la voix de Rogue résonnait dans ma tête quand je me suis retrouvé devant la porte de ma chambre il n'y a pas longtemps. Dans un sens, j'aurai aimé que tu sois avec moi, pour me soutenir, mais dans un autre non, car je ne veux pas que tu mettes les pieds dans un endroit aussi macabre de ta vie._

Une fois de plus épuisée par cette journée affreuse, Drago Malefoy tomba de fatigue dans son lit, cette nuit-là fut horrible pour lui. Elle était peuplée de main blanche et de morts vivants qui le hantaient, parmi eux se trouvaient le visage de son père. Une chance pour lui, ce ne fut que de mauvais cauchemar.

Dimanche 27 Octobre 1996 – 22 heures 53

 _Plus j'y songe et plus je me dis que cela n'as pas dût être facile pour toi de m'annoncer cette terrible nouvelle. Ta conscience a dû te tirailler fort, je ne t'en veux pas pour cela. Je me fous des autres qui murmurent sur mon passage, et de leurs bruits de couloirs, qu'ils critiquent, que grand bien leur fasse. J'ai des choses plus importantes à me préoccuper._

 _Aujourd'hui, m'est venue une lettre du Ministère de la Magie, ma mère étant internée, ils la considèrent déjà pour morte… J'hérite donc du manoir familial et tout ce qui va avec, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Je ne serai majeur qu'en juin, alors pour l'instant je reste pupille du Ministère, mère étant considérée comme une aliénée, du grand n'importe quoi en somme. La douleur reste ancrée en moi, la mort de mon père m'a complètement rabattu le moral, je m'éloigne des autres, je sais très bien qu'ils ne sont pas mes amis. Je n'ai jamais eu de véritables amis de ma vie. S'ils traînent avec moi, c'est parce que mon père avait une certaine influence sur la communauté magique, maintenant mort, ils ne leur servent à rien d'être avec moi, je ne vaux plus rien à leurs yeux et ce n'est pas plus mal. Même Parkinson m'a laissé tomber, au moment où je lui ai fait croire que je n'avais aucune fortune, que tous revenaient au Ministère pour perquisition, ce qui est faux bien évidemment, mais cette gourde ne voit pas plus loin que ses envies de richesses. Ce n'est pas plus mal et c'est loin d'être une grande perte. Ils s'éloignent de moi, mais nous traînons toujours ensemble, chose bizarre je dois avouer. Peut-être se sentent-ils perdus sans chef de bande, ou alors ils me suivent parce qu'ils ne veulent pas perdre la face devant les autres. Je n'en sais fichtre rien et je m'en moque éperdument. Qu'ils font ce qu'ils veulent, tant que j'ai la paix._

 _Toi en tout cas, c'est impossible de te voir à part, comme la dernière fois. Tu es toujours entourée de tes acolytes ou un semblable de ta maison, tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela est frustrant. Alors je t'observe discrètement car tu es ma seule source de bonheur. Je t'observe en cours, tes cheveux jouant avec les rais de lumières que laissent transpercer les vitraux. Je t'observe dans la Grande Salle quand tu manges à ta table, à parler et à rire à je ne sais quelle conversation, ou blague d'un des tiens. Le monde autour de toi est magnifique, quand tu rentres dans une pièce ou je me trouve, tout se colore, tout devient joyeux, le goût de vivre me revient. Mais dès que tu pars, tout redevient morne, un voile sombre cerne ma vue, et tout n'est que ténèbres. J'ai besoin de toi, plus que jamais. J'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, ta chaleur corporelle me manque, ainsi que ton odeur. Je voudrais te chuchoter certains mots dans le creux de tes oreilles, des mots qui à coup sûr te ferait rougir d'embarras. Je veux simplement être à tes côtés, je m'en fous du quand dira-t-on. Tu dois croire que je suis tombé bien bas pour que j'en vienne à penser comme cela. Mais non, ce n'est que la vérité. Dis-toi, que ça fait des mois que j'attendais de pouvoir t'embrasser. Oui, voilà des mois que j'espérais._

Fatigué, Drago Malefoy replaça son journal au même endroit, au-dessus de son édredon. Assis sur son lit, il prit une petite fiole à la main, il absorba, à même celle-ci, une gorgée du liquide verdâtre. Cette potion lui a été donnée par son parrain, lui permettant de dormir sans cauchemar. De se reposer mentalement et physiquement, le temps d'une nuit, mais tout n'est qu'illusion, car le matin tout lui revient et le poids de la tristesse est de plus en plus lourd chaque jour.

Mardi 29 Octobre 1996 – 21 heures 14

 _Un jour tu me demanderas sûrement pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'aimer toi et pas une autre. Pourquoi j'ai décidé de te consacrer ma vie, mon temps, mes envies, mon amour, mon âme, tout ce qui me constitue. Pourquoi je te l'ai dédié à toi ? Dans un premier temps, je te répondrai que je ne sais pas. Puis j'y penserai intensément, et je me souviendrai. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'ai vue, je ne crois pas au coup de foudre. Au tout début, oui je t'ai détesté comme on m'a appris à haïr les gens comme toi, j'avais que onze ans. Un âge bien sot et immature. Puis ton caractère m'énervait à un point, comment tu te comportais en classe m'était insupportable, ce n'étais pas possible tous de même, tu n'étais pas la seule. Mais je t'ai observée depuis, et je me suis rendu compte que tu voulais prouver quelque chose, prouver que tu avais ta place. C'est en troisième année, que je t'ai observé de plus près, faut dire que tu ne m'as pas loupé..._

 _Non je ne t'ai pas aimé comme ça du jour au lendemain non plus. Un peu trop inconvenant, je te détestais depuis trois ans et voilà que tu me montres ta vraie personnalité, un vrai petit tempérament ma foi. J'adorai te mettre hors de toi, car cela prouvait que je t'horripilais et donc que tu pensais à moi, même si c'était de la haine que tu éprouvais, c'était un sentiment comme un autre. Ce n'était pas de l'ignorance, donc j'existais à tes yeux. Alors je continuai, plus j'étais sadique, plus je t'insultai, plus tu me méprisais. Je pense que j'ai atteint le summum l'année dernière, avec cette Brigade d'inquisition d'Ombrage. À la base, si je m'y suis enrôlé c'était pour que mon père soit fier de moi et puis j'avais quand même cette idée dans le fond de la tête, que c'était pour t'agacer encore plus et ça à marcher, encore une fois, mais j'en ai eu mare de mes petits jeux mesquins. C'est là que je m'en suis réellement rendu compte qu'il commençait à avoir quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exister en toute logique de cause. Je me suis rendu compte qu'un sentiment autre que la haine me tenait envers toi. Et ce qui m'agaçait au plus haut point et qui me rendais jaloux, c'était comment tu le regardais lui et pas moi. Comment pouvais-tu l'aimer lui ? Qu'avait-il de plus que moi ? C'est au cours de ces vacances, ou il s'est tant passé de choses, que j'ai décidé de changer. Je ne t'en voulais pas, d'avoir participé à l'emprisonnement de mon père, nous récoltons tous ce que nous semons. Ma mère lui avait suppliée d'arrêter, que ça finirait mal, mais il s'en contre fichait, il n'y voyait que la gloire qu_ e _ça lui rapporterait auprès de lui. Cet été, j'aurai dû les rejoindre, mais il a décidé d'attendre les vacances de noël, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Plus les jours passent, plus ils me ramènent vers cette date fatidique._

 _Dans un certain sens, je dois t'en remercier de l'avoir enfermé car j'aurai été des leurs depuis cinq mois. N'étant qu'avec ma mère, elle m'a appris bien des choses que j'ignorai. Mon père n'était pas comme cela au début, ma tante Bellatrix y a juste grandement participé, car avant, choses certainement choquantes et n'ayant aucun rapport, ils étaient ensembles. Elle lui a montré une autre vision de la vie, auquel il a adhéré, puis il y a eu ma mère, avec elle, il existait une chose qui n'existait pas avec ma tante. Puis je suis arrivé, mais sa vision du monde resta la même que celle de Bellatrix, il adorait le mal. Il le faisait, puis il s'est ouvert aux portes de l'enfer, et il l'a rejoint celui qui a détrôné le diable en personne, qui a profané ses plates bandes. Cet été, j'ai découvert tous ses secrets de famille comme on dit et cela m'a grandement ouvert les yeux._

 _Ma mère m'a toujours aimée, elle m'a choyée, oui j'ai été un enfant roi, j'ai toujours piétiné les autres, je les ai tous pris pour des êtres inférieurs à moi. Mon père m'a éduqué ainsi, tu avais raison sur ce point. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu faire ? Je n'étais qu'un gamin, prenant son père comme modèle, c'était mon héros, comme tous les autres gosses. Cet été, étant éloigné des pensées de mon père, de sa vision du monde et de ses « amis », je pus commencer à me façonner ma conception de mon monde. Et j'aimerais que tu y participes grandement, car je t'y réserve une place très importante dans mon cœur. Voilà ce que je te répondrai si tu me demandais pourquoi toi et pas une autre. J'admire ton courage, j'adore me prendre la tête avec toi, j'aime quand tu fronces du nez à une interrogation de quelqu'un qui mérite toutes tes attentions. Je respecte ce que tu fais envers les elfes, pour leurs libertés. Tout ce qui te fait me touche, ne me donne que l'envie de t'aimer encore plus que je ne le peux. Il me faudrait des milliers de pages pour te compter tout ce qui me fascine en toi. De ton ignorance envers certaines choses, car il y en a bien sûre et à ta façon de m'embrasser. Oui, il m'en faudrait des pages._

\- Dissimulas, souffle Drago Malefoy envers son journal.

Car aujourd'hui, il était trop dangereux que quelqu'un tombe sur ce journal. Même le plus grand sorcier voulant le lire ne le pourrait pas, que ce soit en le demandant en magie blanche ou en magie noire. Personne à part le détenteur de ce journal ne le pourrait, à moins bien évidemment d'avoir l'autorisation. Il donnait bien trop de détails sur la personne qui occupait la moindre de ses pensées. Beaucoup trop.

Mercredi 30 Octobre 1996 – 23 heures 29

 _Je viens de relire certains passages de mon journal. Et l'horreur m'a frappé. Pourquoi un Détraqueur aurait aspiré le dernier souffle de mon père, alors que personne ne l'y a habilité ? Des commérages disent qu'ils se seraient ralliés à lui, et je crois que c'est vrai. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors ? Mais pourquoi dans ce cas-là le tuer ? Un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs ? Celui qui a permis à plusieurs fois de le faire revenir au pouvoir ? Trop de questions me tourmentent, trop d'interrogations sans avoir de réponses plausible. Demain, je pourrai te toucher sans que personne n'y dise rien, et pourtant tout le monde nous verra. Ce bal est bien masqué n'est-ce pas ?..._

\- Dissimulas, souffla Drago Malefoy.

Oui, demain il pourra à nouveau toucher Hermione Granger. Et personne n'aura rien à y redire, car personne ne saura que c'est eux. Et demain soir, il comptera bien en profiter un peu, voilà des jours qu'ils n'ont pu être seuls un instant, ensemble. Le manque se fait de plus en plus ressentir, que ce soit pour lui ou pour elle.

* * *

 **Salut, salut !**

 **Je suis heureuse aujourd'hui car j'ai repris le clavier après trois ans d'abstinences. Une idée m'est venu et cela faisait tellement longtemps, quel bonheur de retrouver cette euphorie de créer un petit monde à moi, bien que je l'emprunte à J.K. au passage ! En faite je devrais remercier _JRB_ , ce ne sont que quelques mots que tu m'as laissé mais je ne sais pas, ça à déclencher une idée d'histoire en moi. Cela et la musique que j'écoute, puis de fil en aiguille. Mais vous aussi, les autres qui me laissez une petit reviews par moment. Donc merci à vous tous, je reprend confiance à mon apprenti/plume. C'est stupide...**

 **En tout cas, _Vivet-Dore_ , je ne le prend pas mal du tout, petit quiproquo :) **

**Prenez soin de vous,**

 **3lle.**


	8. Dissimulation

**7**

 **DISSIMULATION**

Voilà presque deux semaines que nous nous sommes quittés dans la Salle sur Demande du septième étage. Depuis, à aucun moment nous n'avons pu nous voir seuls comme cette fois-là. Pendant toutes ces journées, j'ai pensé à lui, à me poser toutes ses questions sur lui, sur moi, sur ce que cela impliquerait si… Oui, si j'envisage d'aller plus loin avec lui, s'il envisage lui-même. Si un jour, lui et moi formeront un nous. Qui ne se poserait pas toutes ses questions après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas grand-chose pour lui, peut-être que pour lui, ce n'est qu'un jeu, mais j'en doute fort. Il n'aurait pas pu jouer la comédie quand je lui ai appris la mort de son père, il ne le savait pas, je suis certaine de ça. Personne ne peut jouer la comédie sur une chose aussi désastreuse et malheureuse à la fois. Mais ce soir, je pense que j'obtiendrai des réponses à mes questions. Rappelons-le tout de même, ce soir, c'est le soir du Bal, alors j'espère que nous pourrons enfin nous voir. Je souhaite que nous puissions nous parler et pourquoi pas nous embrasser, j'ai bien le droit de rêver un peu. Sa présence me manque, c'est indiscutable.

Enfin, je suis fin prête, un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir de ma salle de bain me le prouve. Ma robe de mousseline en soie noire me tombe jusqu'au pied. Je l'ai achetée à Pré-au-Lard, lors de la sortie prévue à cet effet. Mes cheveux sont détachés sur mes épaules. J'ai réussi à légèrement les dompter pour une fois, à coup de sortilège que proscrit le magazine "Hebdo Sorcière", des boucles châtaines se sont donc bien formées, donnant un petit effet voluptueux à ma chevelure. Je soulève ma robe et enfile mes pieds dans mes ballerines, les talons très peu pour moi, comment peut-on marcher avec ça ? Puis ma toilette cache mes pieds, à quoi cela me servirait-il d'avoir de belle chaussure ? Je me regarde à nouveau, oui je suis prête à y aller. Je commence à sortir mais un reflet doré me fait rappeler le plus important, mon masque.

\- Accio masque, dis-je.

Il voltige directement dans mes mains, bien qu'il n'y ait pas d'attache, je le fixe ainsi sur mon visage, grâce à la magie de ceux qu'ils l'on fabriqué. Tout ce qui fait partit de la mode chez les sorciers m'est inconnu, alors comment il se fait que ce masque tiens, ainsi que tous les masques des autres sorciers tiennent ? Il ne me faut pas me le demander. Je ne suis pas une « miss je sais tout » comme se plaît à le dire le professeur Rogue. Je m'observe à nouveau dans la glace, mon masque est simple, il ressemble à la forme d'un papillon, les ailes déplier, c'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi, il est simplement agrémenté de doré, ça ressort plus mon visage, avec ma robe sombre. Les huit coups de l'antique horloge de Poudlard sonnent, il serait grand temps que je me mette à descendre.

Personne ne se trouve dans la salle commune, tous ceux qui ne font pas partit des trois dernières années sont partis lundi dernier chez eux, pour les vacances chez leurs parents. C'est bien ma veine d'arriver en retard, tout le monde est déjà dans la Grande Salle. Je suis les derniers retardataires comme moi, me mêlant dans la masse pour ne pas qu'on me repère. Passer les grandes portes celle-ci reste ouverte tous de même. Je ne sais pas où sont les autres, je ne sais pas à quoi non plus ressemblent leurs tenues, tous comme eux ne le savent pas pour moi. Entourée de gens que je ne reconnais pas, alors que je les côtoie tous les jours m'étourdis l'esprit. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, le silence se fit.

\- Hum, hum, toussote Dumbledore, d'où ce prématuré calme des autres. Chers élèves, nous voici à ce fameux jour, la redoutable nuit d'Halloween. La nuit ou les morts sortent hanter les vivants. Une nuit ou nous pouvons nous mélanger avec les moldus sans qu'ils n'y redissent quoi ce soit. Bon, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus qu'il ne le faut avec mes perpétuels discours de vieux fou, alors sûr ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée et joyeux Halloween à vous tous.

À peine finit-il sa phrase que la lumière s'atténue. La musique commence à se faire entendre, les gens s'écartent de la piste, tandis que des couples si forment, sous une danse lente. Je me recule et je regarde partout dans la salle, elle est magnifique. Les elfes ont une fois de plus fait un travail remarquable. Des toiles d'araignées immenses tapissent le plafond. Des lueurs orangeâtres tamisent les lumières, je ne serai dire si ce sont des foulards qui leur obstruent leurs éclats habituels... Plusieurs citrouilles s'entassent les unes sur les autres regorgeant de friandises. Les fantômes sont eux aussi de la partie, volant dans tous les sens, Peeves essayant de faire crier le plus de monde possible. Il en profite car il sait que ce soir personne ne va le réprimander, même par le Baron Sanglant, qui le regarde d'un œil maussade à faire ces bêtises perpétuelles. Les quatre grandes tables qui d'habitude ornent la longueur de la salle ont disparu, remplacé par des plus petites en rond, pour deux ou quatre personnes pas plus, qui sont toutes disposées le long des murs de la Grande Salle. Elles sont simplement éclairées par des bougies qui les survolent de temps à autre, laissant les trois quarts du temps dans la pénombre ces occupants. L'ambiance de la salle correspond bien plus qu'au thème de la soirée, il y fait sombre, on discerne à peine les gens qui y sont, juste un peu grâce à ce halo orange que forment les citrouilles au-dessus de nos têtes.

Je décide de m'installer à une de ces tables pour ne pas rester plus longtemps debout comme une sotte à l'entrée des portes, mais quelqu'un me retient par-derrière au moment où je veux reculer. Je me retourne et je regarde la personne qui me tient de la sorte, observant attentivement. C'est sûrement un étudiant de mon année ou plus haut. Il est grand, habillé d'une cape de sorcier qui lui tombe jusqu'au pied et qu'il lui fait une sorte de paravent au cou, cette personne est simplement habillé d'un costume noir en dessous assortis d'une chemise blanche. Je prête plus attention au visage de l'inconnu, bien qu'il fasse sombre, je reconnaîtrai sa chevelure partout. Une chevelure qui ferait pâlir le soleil de jalousie… Voilà des semaines que je n'ai pu l'approcher, après ce que je lui ai dit. Il m'en veut sûrement, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible de sa part. Mais je ne pouvais l'approcher, Harry ne m'a pas lâché ces derniers jours et si ce n'était pas lui, c'était quelqu'un d'autre de ma maison.

\- Drago, soufflai-je.

Il me sourit. Se peut-il qu'il ne m'en veuille pas ? Se peut-il qu'il veuille bien m'adresser encore la parole après ce que je lui ai révélé ? J'aime tellement ce sentiment d'espérance, d'ignorance, mais il ne fait pas bon de vivre dans les songes, puis ça ne fait pas partit de mes manières, il me faut du concret.

\- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? Me demande-t-il doucement me tendant sa main.

Je le regarde un instant, derrière son masque argenté, je reconnais ses yeux bleu acier tirant sur le gris, ce que son masque ressort le plus. Sa blessure translucide qui lui marque toujours la joue. Mis à part ses cheveux, il est méconnaissable, comme tous ceux de la salle, je ne serai dire qui est qui, à part dans le corps professoral bien évidemment, même s'ils ont un masque ils sont tous reconnaissables. Je pose ma main dans la sienne tous en le regardant. Il nous amène sur la piste, me prenant par la taille de ses mains fines et fit glisser les miennes sur son cou. Nous nous observons tous le long de la musique. À chaque inspiration son odeur si énigmatique pour moi me tourne la tête. Me faisant oublier l'endroit où j'étais, ce qui m'entourait, seule ses mains sur mon bassin me le rappellent. Seul lui compte, sa présence me suffit maintenant. J'ai beaucoup pensé à nous, parce que je pense qu'il y aura un nous, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître.

Nous dansons ensembles, aux yeux de tous et ils y voient que du feu, tous au temps qu'ils sont. Personne ne nous prête attention, cette lumière me donne l'impression d'être seul avec lui. Un sentiment de plénitude m'entoure. Ses mains de temps à autre caressent mon échine, le long de ma colonne vertébrale, finissant par mon bassin. À chacune de ses caresses des frissons me parcourent, non pas de froid mais de plaisir. Mes mains se tiennent toujours le long de son cou, jouant avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui parcourent son cou. Son menton arrive à mon front, ainsi je peux sentir pleinement son odeur, une senteur si captivante. À croire qu'il se baigne dans de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, mélangée à de la sève de bois. C'est si bizarre, mais si captivant pour moi, son odorat me tourne la tête. Je m'approche de plus en plus de son cou, mon nez s'imprègne de plus en plus de son arôme corporel. Il m'envoûte complètement, tous, son parfum, sa physionomie, ses caresses, son caractère et comment il prononce mon prénom, d'une voix si basse, sensuelle, comme un souffle ou une caresse. Comme à l'instant.

\- Hermione, me chuchote-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Il se penche un peu plus et emprisonne mes lèvres dans un agréable baiser doucereux, sans violence, sans hargne, sans une once de dégoût contre ce que je lui ai appris. Ai-je le droit d'espérer qu'il ne m'en veut vraiment pas ? Ses lèvres happent les miennes à petit coup de pressions, avec finesses et onctuosités. Ses mains restent toujours sur mes clavicules, ses pouces appuyant légèrement dessus, comme pour me retenir. A-t-il peur que je m'échappe de son emprise ? Même si je le souhaite, ce qui est certes, loin d'être le cas, je ne le pourrai pas, ses baisers m'enivrent et je ne peux plus penser correctement. Il relève la tête, nos souffles emmêlés, démesurés par ce simple baiser. Il regarde autour de nous, ce que je fais aussi, on ne voit pas les autres, juste quelques couples par si et par là, coupés des autres comme nous, dans leur bulle. Mais dans un de ses couples je discerne une longue chevelure rousse, Ginny. Je me demande avec qui elle est, un pas de côté et je vois la personne qui danse avec elle, Harry. Je n'en doute pas, il a le même costume qu'au Bal de quatrième année, en plus grand, sûrement un sortilège d'agrandissement. Ils sont comme les autres couples, dans leur monde, ne pensant qu'à la personne qui se trouve avec eux. Je ramène mes yeux vers l'objet de mes principales pensées, lui. Il me regarde aussi, quelques choses à changer dans son regard et je comprends ce que c'est quand il se mit à me sourire tendrement me caressant en même temps les joues. Ses sentiments, il me laisse enfin voir ce qu'il pense, il a enlevé son masque qu'il le protège des autres, ce masque qu'il s'est forgé contre le monde qu'il l'entoure. Il n'est plus Malefoy pour moi, maintenant il est Drago.

\- Allons-nous en, me prie-t-il.

Il me prend la main et je le suis. Nous traversons la horde des élèves qui dansent tous en couple sous la musique lente et apesanteur de la soirée. Nous passons les portes de la Grande Salle, restée ouverte, sûrement pour l'occasion. À peine sortie que le froid me prend, seule la main de Drago dans la mienne me réchauffe. Ce simple contact m'enfièvre de désir. Nous avançons dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, les battements de la musique s'amenuisent à chaque pas que nous faisons, nous éloignant de plus en plus du Bal. Nous sommes dans les couloirs qui longent la cour intérieure du château, le froid nous encercle de partout, les flocons volent dans tous les sens, affolés par les rafales de vent, puis ils se posent au sol, avant d'être une nouvelle fois balayé par des bourrasques glaciales.

\- Tu as froid ? Me demande Drago, quand une nouvelle fois je grelotte.

\- Oui, avouai-je.

\- Viens, me dit-il en soulevant sa cape et m'approchant en même temps de son corps.

Je m'adosse à son torse, ses bras entourant ma taille, refermant la cape sur nos corps assemblés. Il se recule un peu et s'assoit sur un banc de pierre, je suis le mouvement. Il me fait asseoir sur ses jambes. Sa tête penchée dans mon cou, m'embrassant par des centaines de petits baisers doux, ses mains encerclant toujours ma taille, une montant délicatement le long de mon ventre, montant sur ma poitrine, pour ensuite prendre mon cou dans sa main droite, me le faisant pencher sur la gauche. Ses lèvres happent mon cou, jouxtant une veine qui palpite. Il remonte le long de mon oreille, jouant un instant avec mon lobe, puis descendant vers mon menton. Enfiévrée par ses baisers, je me tourne vers lui, sa main maintenant mon cou suit le mouvement. Je me pose face à lui, toujours agenouillée sur ses jambes, je remonte ma robe pour qu'elle me laisse l'encercler, mes épaules sont secouées par le froid de l'air. S'en rendant compte, il repositionne la cape sur le haut de mon corps. Je décide de retirer son masque, l'enlevant, je le pose contre nous sur le banc, faisant de même avec le mien.

Dans cette position, je le dépasse de quelques centimètres, je me penche sur ses lèvres, humidifiées par ses précédents baisers, je l'embrasse doucement, puis amoureusement. Mais quand il décide de les entrouvrir, je laisse mes envies prendre le dessus. Nos langues s'entrelacent ensemble, pour un baiser plus qu'enivrant. J'oublie tout ce qui m'entoure, seul ce contact me maintien ici, dans ses bras. Seules ses caresses me prouvent que c'est réel, que je n'imagine rien de tout cela. Que je me trouve bien sur ce banc glacial, réchauffer par son corps dans cette cape sombre. Que ce vent existe bien, à nous lécher froidement, nos visages découverts. Que ses lèvres sont bien là, à m'embrasser le menton, descendant vers mon cou puis vers ma poitrine. Jamais je n'ai laissé quelqu'un aller aussi loin. Toute pudeur s'efface une fois dans ses bras. Je m'appuie un peu plus sur ses jambes, laissant mon poids peser sur lui, c'est là qu'il se passe quelque chose. Une bosse se forme entre mes jambes, je me recule et je le regarde. Ces yeux sont remplis d'un désir infini, les miens reflètent sûrement la même chose. Plus je m'appuie sur ce qui fait de lui un homme, plus son phallus durcit. Ces yeux sont complètement enflammés par cette passion qu'il éprouve pour moi. Loin d'être choquée, cela me donne encore plus envie d'être avec lui. Jamais toutes ses caresses ne me rassasieront, il m'en faut toujours plus, je pense que la réciproque est de même pour lui. Je le vois bien dans son regard désireux. Mais le temps n'est pas du même avis, la cloche se met à sonner, nous prévenant la fin du Bal.

Au premier coup, il m'embrasse. Le deuxième coup, nous nous relevons. Le troisième coup, je repose son masque sur son visage. Le quatrième coup, il fait de même avec le mien. Le cinquième coup, il ramène la cape sur moi pour maintenir notre chaleur corporelle. Le sixième coup, nous commençons à avancer doucement vers le hall d'entrée. Le septième coup, il me caresse les épaules. Le huitième coup, je l'embrasse à mon tour au coin des lèvres. Le neuvième coup, nous approchons de notre destination, trop vite à mon goût. Le dixième coup, la musique commence à se rapprocher de nous. Puis au dernier coup, le onzième, celui qui indique qu'il est vingt-trois heures du soir, celui qui sonne la fin de cette soirée, nous nous retrouvons dans le hall encore vide. Nous nous embrassons une dernière fois, et nous partons chacun de notre côté, dans nos maisons ennemies. Je monte les marches, me retournant à la dernière pour l'apercevoir une dernière fois de dos. Je souris et je pars vers mes quartiers de préfète. Cette soirée était tout simplement magique.


	9. Démence

**8**

 **DÉMENCE**

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est jamais bon signe quand quelqu'un nous dit ça, me répond-il.

Nous étions dans une salle abandonnée parmi tant d'autre dans le château. Je suis assise près de Drago qui lui est debout contre moi. Mes mains sur la table pour maîtriser un peu les tremblements qui les parcourent à cause du froid, je lève la tête vers lui. Il a le regard dans le vague, comme perdue dans ses pensées. J'aimerais tellement le toucher pour le rassurer, lui enlever tous ses maux, pour ne plus qu'il soit triste. Les images de la dernière fois me reviennent en tête, le Bal, nous n'avons pas pu nous voir depuis. Lui toujours entourer des siens, alors qu'il n'en a cure et moi, les garçons sont toujours dans mes pattes. Puis je suis sorti tôt ce matin pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de la saison et pur coup du hasard je tombe sur lui dans les couloirs des cachots. Là où je me trouvais pour aller à la cuisine voire Dobby et Winky. Cela fait un peu plus d'une semaine que nous étions ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, cela me semble faire une éternité. J'aurai pensée qu'avec les vacances, vue qu'il y a moins d'élèves, nous aurions pu nous voire beaucoup plus, mais c'est peines perdues avec Harry en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a à me surveiller depuis quelque temps.

\- Ce n'est pas mauvais signe, assis toi, lui dis-je.

Il se place face à moi, faisant pivoter la chaise de l'autre table vers la mienne. Puis il pose ses mains enlacées sur le bureau et il me regarde attentivement. Ce qui me déstabilise un peu quand je pense à nouveau à nos échanges corporels de la dernière fois.

\- Je voudrais juste qu'on clarifie les choses, on ne se parle pas beaucoup à vrai dire quand on est ensemble, hasardai-je.

\- Je crois qu'on est un peu trop occupés pour ça, me dit-il en souriant.

Je souris en retour, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

\- Je sais, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais je voudrais savoir ce qu'ils se passent exactement entre nous. Je suis quoi moi pour toi ? Une distraction de quelques semaines ? Je remplace Pansy parce que tu t'es lassée d'elle ? Zut à la fin ! Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir.

Je baise la tête, honteuse. Et voilà, moi qui avais décidé de ne pas m'emporter, c'est raté. Je ne suis qu'une gourde, je vais tout simplement tout gâcher avec mes imperturbables questions, à toujours tout vouloir savoir.

\- Hermione, souffle-t-il, regarde-moi.

Je me borne à rester la tête penchée, complètement embarrassée. Il me soulève le menton avec ses deux mains, mais je baisse toujours les yeux.

\- Hermione, murmure-t-il à nouveau.

Je remonte mes yeux à sa hauteur. Il est plus proche que je ne l'avais pensée. Cette table n'est vraiment pas très large non plus. Comment je peux penser correctement s'il est aussi près de moi ? Je respire un bon coup, pour me donner un peu de courage à ce qu'il va me dire, mais grosse erreur de ma part. Son odeur me frappe de pleins fouets et me ramène par la même occasion, pleins de souvenirs sur nos minimes entrevues. Je le regarde intensément, lui de même. Je pense à ses mains sur mon menton qui maintiennent ma tête. Si je veux penser correctement un temps soit peux, il faut que je m'écarte, mais je ne peux pas. Il est déjà trop tard, c'est physique, je ne peux plus m'écarter de lui.

\- Hermione, reprend-il. Franchement, je n'ai jamais été avec Pansy, elle ne voit en moi, non voyait, qu'un héritage et une bonne place dans la société, mais bon, ce n'est plus trop le cas maintenant, souffle-t-il d'un ton sombre. Et tant mieux, reprend-il un peu plus joyeux. Tu n'es pas une distraction non plus, tu es plus que ça, beaucoup plus, dit-il sérieusement. Puis je crois que toi comme moi, ne sachons pas encore exactement ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Mais ce que je suis sûre, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose de sérieux, ce n'est pas de la rigolade pour moi en tout cas. Vue que c'est l'heure des questions, puis-je savoir ce que je suis pour toi ?

Je me répète ses paroles dans la tête : « Tu es beaucoup plus que ça, beaucoup plus… ». Il sait ce que je représente pour lui, mais il ne veut pas me le dire, peut-être par crainte, il veut peut-être être sûr avant d'affirmer ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Je crois que je ferai de même.

\- Je ne sais pas trop encore, dis-je. C'est bizarre tout de même ce qui se passe entre nous, non ? Qui aurait pu l'imaginer ? Répliquai-je.

\- Oui, tu as raison c'est bizarre, dit-il tous bas.

Je le regarde, j'aurai juré avoir vue une pointe d'amertume dans ses yeux, en quoi l'aurai-je déçu ? Je fixe son visage, une question me frôle alors à nouveau l'esprit, désireuse de savoir, je lui demande de but en blanc :

\- Drago, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé à la joue ?

Il lâche mon menton et se touche la joue gauche instinctivement. Se la frottant, il me regarde sans vraiment me voir.

\- Oh, on va dire que je me suis frotté à quelqu'un de plus fort que moi, plaisante-t-il sans que la joie y soit.

\- Drago, tu as cette marque depuis la rentrée, elle devrait être partie depuis le temps, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir Mrs Pompresh ?

\- Ça ne sert à rien, ça ne partira pas avec un simple sortilège ou une potion guérissant.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'une marque ! M'exclamai-je.

Il me regarde intensément, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans mon regard, je l'observe confiante. Puis il me sourit, il semble avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait en moi.

\- Je me suis reçu une petite punition pendant les grandes vacances on va dire.

\- Comment ça ? Demandai-je aussitôt, choquée.

\- Tu dois bien tant douter. Mon père en prison, il fallait quelqu'un pour le remplacer, assène-t-il. C'est ma tante Bellatrix qui m'a lancé un sortilège de magie noire, de la magie plus sombre qu'aucun bouquin n'en parlera jamais, me répond-il d'un ton plus doucereux.

\- Mais c'est affreux, pourquoi t'a-t-elle fait ça ? C'est ta tante tous de même.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas reçu la même éducation que toi dans ma famille. Je dois servir leur maître pour remplacer l'erreur de mon père.

\- Tu veux dire que… Que tu es un Mangemort ? Demandai-je.

\- Non… Il y a des dates précises pour rentrer dans le cercle. Deux. Ayant dépassé la première de quelques jours, je dois attendre la prochaine.

\- Quand ?

\- Au solstice d'hiver, le 21 décembre.

\- Le solstice ?

\- Oui, ainsi que le solstice d'été, c'est les moments où toute la magie du monde se rassemble, c'est là qu'un sorcier quand il est choisi par un maître de la sorcellerie blanche ou de la sorcellerie noire, décide son camp pour toujours, c'est irréversible. Si je rejoins le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il m'imposera sa marque et je serai un sorcier du côté du mal, même si un jour je veux me repentir je ne pourrai pas à moins que j'assume l'entière responsabilité de mes actes et qu'un puissant sorcier de la magie blanche accepte ma repentance. Ainsi on repasse du côté du bien.

\- Mais… Mais tu as le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Puis tu n'es pas obligé non plus.

\- Oui, je sais. Il y a pleins de sorciers qui n'ont fait aucun choix, car ça n'a jamais affecté leurs vies. Mais nous ne sommes pas loin d'une guerre et il faut faire un choix, maintenant.

\- Mais si tu n'y allais pas tous simplement, si tu restais ici. Qui t'en empêche ?

\- Ce n'est pas simple au contraire, ça voudrait dire que je lui tourne entièrement le dos, et il s'en prendrait à ma mère et je ne peux pas l'accepter. Il me faudrait une protection si je souhaite réellement lui faire face. Une sacrée protection, même le Ministère de la Magie ne le pourrait pas.

\- Dumbledore, dis-je. Il saura te protéger, Voldemort ne l'aime pas car il est le seul à lui tenir tête publiquement. Drago, je t'en prie, réfléchis-y lui dis-je en lui prenant les mains.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, promis.

Je luis souris, heureuse, quoique bien secouée parce qu'il vient de me confier. Puis je m'en rends compte, il me fait confiance. Sinon il ne m'aurait jamais avoué tout cela. Je lui caresse la joue gauche, effleurant délicatement la marque sur sa mâchoire. Fine, délicate, douce, comment pourrai-je résister ? Je me penche et je l'embrasse par de petits baisers, montant et redescendant vers ses lèvres. Je lui mordille gentiment la lèvre inférieure et je passe ma langue dessus. Mais un grattement me stoppe, puis un autre. Alerte, je me retire des lèvres de Drago. Je le regarde un peu affolée.

\- C'était quoi ? Lui soufflai-je.

\- Je ne sais pas, sûrement une souris, on est dans les cachots je te rappelle, il y a des drôles de bêtes qui traînent des fois par ici.

\- On ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller, il faut que j'aille voir des amis dans les cuisines.

\- Des amis ? Me demande-t-il étonné.

\- Oui, deux elfes.

\- Oh… D'accord. Quand est-ce qu'on peut se revoir tous les deux, et à l'abri des regards si possible ?

\- Ce soir, à la Salle sur Demande, disons vingt et une heure. Ça ira ? Lui demandai-je en souriant.

\- Cela me va, me dit-il en m'embrassant une dernière fois.

Je le regarde s'écarter de moi et aller vers la porte. Je me retourne lui faisant face, je vois son corps onduler en souplesse à chaque mouvement qu'il fait. Je ferme les yeux un instant, essayant de faire le vide. Il faut que j'arrête de penser comme une gamine puérile. Je les rouvre et je le vois passer au même moment le pas de la porte, il se retourne une dernière fois.

\- À ce soir, me souffle-t-il en souriant.

Je lui souris en retour comme une mijaurée. Ça ne me ressemble pas de tout ce comportement, il faut que j'arrête de me tenir si bêtement, aussi gauche, quand il est auprès de moi. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il me déstabilise complètement. Je regarde ma montre, huit heures. Il est trop tard pour aller voir Winky et Dobby, tant pis, je repasserai plus tard, avant de rejoindre Drago ce soir.

Je suis attablée en face d'Harry, nous sommes que tous les deux, Ron est toujours affublé avec sa Lavande en ce moment. Dans un sens je devrais lui être reconnaissant, c'est un peu grâce à lui quand même que je suis plus ou moins avec Drago. Comment on peut qualifier notre relation sérieusement ? C'est vraiment étrange, dire qu'i peine un mois, nous nous renvoyons chacun des sarcasmes à la figure. C'est vraiment bizarre. Il va nous falloir du temps je suppose pour qu'on se confie vraiment ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre. Même moi je ne sais pas exactement. Un moment j'ai l'impression que je pourrais l'aimer encore plus que j'ai aimé Ron, puis des fois je me dis que c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

Je suis une Gryffondor, l'amie d'Harry Potter, son ennemi, tous du moins une personne qu'il n'aime pas du tout. Et lui, c'est un Serpentard, et de surcroît le fils d'un Mangemort et qui es à deux doigts de rejoindre _ses_ troupes. Mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée sérieusement ? Une parole de Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire me revient : « Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor ?! ». Oui, un Serpentard et une Gryffondor, je ne crois pas que ça, c'est déjà vu. Comment réagiront les gens, s'ils voyaient un couple aussi insortable que ça parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard ?

D'autres que Drago et moi, c'est sûr que ça jaserai de partout. Mais si nous, on se met à la vue de tous le monde, ça jasera dix mille fois plus. Oh oui, beaucoup plus, je n'ose même pas l'imaginer. Tous simplement parce que je suis l'amie d'Harry Potter, le Survivant, et que de plus je suis une née-moldue. Et lui, car il est le fils de Lucius Malefoy, le plus dévoué des serviteurs du Lord Voldemort, quoique ça n'eût pu l'air d'être le cas sur la fin, pour qui l'élimine. Car ça ne peut-être que lui, qui a donné cet ordre.

\- Hermione, tu m'écoutes à la fin ? Me dit Harry.

Je le regarde perplexe et complètement étonnée à la fois. En effet, je ne l'écoutais pas le moins du monde.

\- Excuse-moi Harry, j'étais ailleurs, tu disais ? Dis-je.

\- Je te demandai, reprit-il, ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas. Et toi et Ron ?

Il me regarde complètement dépité, depuis que Ron sortait avec Lavande, il nous avait plus ou moins lâchés. C'est à peine s'il s'attable avec nous, comme en ce moment, il est à l'autre bout de la table à embrasser sa petite copine devant tout le monde.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, et Ginny ? Ça à l'air de mieux aller entre vous deux, même plus que mieux d'après ce que j'ai vu et entendue, dis-je d'humeur taquine ce qui le fit rougir.

\- Oh oui, ça va très bien tous les deux. Enfin, passons.

Il n'aime pas quand je parle de lui et Ginny, c'est son choix, quelque chose doit le bloquer. En tout cas, à la dernière nouvelle Ron n'est toujours pas au courant. Je plante ma petite cuillère dans le pot de confiture et tartine mon pain grillé.

\- Hermione, me dit-il à nouveau.

\- Hum, répondis-je la bouche pleine.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que Malefoy est de plus en plus seul ?

Je le regarde étonnée, puis je mâche difficilement ma tartine. Une fois ma bouchée avalée je lui demande :

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regarde-le, il n'est plus entouré comme avant, même son bouledogue ne le colle plus nulle part. C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je me tourne légèrement vers Drago, il était effectivement seul dans son coin auprès de Crabe et de Goyle.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'a plus d'importance à leurs yeux, vu que son père est mort.

\- Harry, mais ça ne va pas la tête, comment tu peux penser ça ?

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

\- Quoi, qu'est ce qui me prend ?

\- Tu le défends.

\- Non.

\- Je te dis que si.

\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi Harry. Il va être temps que tu ouvres les yeux à la fin. Arrête ta petite fixette sur Malefoy.

\- Mais Hermione, tu sais bien que c'est un Mange…

\- Harry, le coupai-je, arrête ! Tu sais que c'est grave les accusations que tu lui portes ? As-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances au moins ? As-tu vu ne serait-ce que le bout d'une marque sur son avant-bras gauche ? Demandai-je.

Le courrier arrive, coupant court notre conversation, qui commençait à être une dispute pour une chose qui m'échappe. Je ne reçois plus la Gazette des Sorciers, je m'y suis désinscrite il y a peu de temps. Du coin de l'œil, je vois que Drago a reçu une lettre, à peine l'a-t-il ouverte et parcouru vite fait, qu'il se lève et part en direction des portes de la Grande Salle. Personne ne lui prête attention. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir l'expression de son visage et de voir vers où il part car Harry c'est aussi lever. Je le regarde à nouveau perplexe.

\- Tu vas où ? Lui demandai-je.

Il se retourne et me regarde sûre de lui.

\- Tu verras, je te le prouverai que Malefoy en est un.

\- Mais Harry, tu dis n'importe quoi, viens…

Mais il n'écoute pas la fin de ma phrase, il s'en va se dirigeant vers la gauche de la Grande Salle, il prend sûrement les escaliers du second étage. Je finis de manger seul, lisant un livre sur les runes anciennes pour mes Aspics. Une fois assouvis de nourriture et de lecture, je lève la tête et je me rends compte que la salle est à son comble et beaucoup trop bruyante à mon goût. Je me lève, ayant une envie pressante je me dirige vers les toilettes du seconde étages qui sont les plus proches, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Je monte les marches et je m'avance assez rapidement dans les couloirs pour soulager au plus vite ma vessie. À quelques pas de la porte des toilettes, j'entends de drôle de bruit. Je me rapproche et ces bruits sont de plus en plus distincts. Comme de petite explosion. Faisant cure du son, j'ouvre tout de même la porte. Et là sous mes yeux, c'est le capharnaüm. Des portes sont explosés en mille morceaux, l'eau fuie de tous les robinets, débordants des lavabos. La poussière m'obstrue la vue, étonnée je me demande ce qui peut bien se passer ici. J'avance un peu et j'entends des bruits encore plus bizarres, comme des glapissements. Je décide de me diriger vers ces drôles de bruits, mais je n'y vois rien.

\- Lumos, soufflai-je.

Mais cela ne change rien, la poussière fonctionne-t-elle un brouillard, empêchant la lumière de la transpercer et me la renvoyant en pleine figure.

\- Nox, dis-je pour arrêter mon précédent sort qui ne sert pas du tout. Il y a quelqu'un ? Demandai-je.

Mais personne ne me répond, j'entends juste ces glapissements qui me semblent plus proches. J'avance encore un peu et je butte dans un morceau de bois, me faisant renverser sur le sol, mais j'amortis ma chute en levant mes bras devant. Les glapissements sont encore plus proches de moi. Je suis aspergée d'eau de la tête au pied, je vais pour me relever, mais là, l'horreur me frappe. Drago était devant moi, allongé dos au sol, le corps ensanglanter par plusieurs coupures. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait pourfendu de plusieurs coups de couteau. Je me précipite vers lui, sans oser le toucher, de peur de lui faire encore plus de mal.

\- Drago, dis-je, Drago, réponds-moi s'il te plaît.

Je regarde partout, affolée, la poussière commence à se disperser. Puis je le vois, baguette tendue, les yeux remplis de folie.

\- Harry, croassai-je pleines de sanglots. Harry… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Il ne me répond pas et je me rends compte que je ne le reconnais pas. J'entends des pas se précipiter au loin et Mimi qui hurle :

\- Au meurtre, au meurtre, au meurtre dans les toilettes, au meurtre !


	10. Torpeur

**9**

 **TORPEUR**

\- Pourquoi tu l'as appelé par son prénom ? Me demande rageur Harry.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Lui demandai-je sans écouter ses propres questions.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. Peu m'importe maintenant. Drago se tient près de moi, son corps sur le sol, maintenue dans une drôle de position. Le sang nous entoure et je commence à paniquer quand je me rends compte qu'il se vide entièrement de son sang. Des pas se rapprochent mais je n'y prête pas attention. Mimi crie toujours au meurtre et je me demande s'il elle ne commence pas à avoir raison. L'odeur de l'hémoglobine me brûle tellement le nez qu'elle me donne une forte envie de vomir.

\- Drago, réponds-moi s'il te plaît, Drago... lui soufflai-je complètement paniquée.

Seul des glapissements me venaient en réponse, je ne sais même pas s'il se rend compte de ce qu'il lui arrive ou s'il m'entend. Ces yeux sont fermés, il ne me voit sûrement pas. Je n'ose pas lui envoyer un sort, tellement ses blessures sont graves et je ne suis pas sûre de bien le prononcer, tellement l'angoisse de la scène me sert la gorge. Je suis complètement paralysée par ce qui se déroule sous mes yeux, comme stupéfixiée. Je ne peux rien faire, il est devant moi à se vider de son sang et je ne peux rien faire pour y remédier.

\- Poussez-vous Miss, me dit une voix grave.

Quelqu'un me prend par-derrière et me force à me lever, tout en me faisant reculer. Au même moment, je vois qui m'a interpellé quelques secondes plus tôt. C'est le professeur Rogue, il s'est agenouillé auprès de Drago et murmure des mots :

\- _Vulnera Samento_ , Vulnera _Samento_ , Vulnera _Samento_ , Vulnera _Samento_ , Vulnera _Samento_ , Vulnera _Samento_ , Vulnera _Samento_ , Vulnera _Samento_ ,...

Il prononce cette formule que j'ignore sur chacune de ses plaies. Le sang mélangé à l'eau se retire de celle-ci pour se replacer dans son corps mais Drago ne se réveille pas pour autant. Il reste immobile au sol, aussi pâle que la mort, il ne peut pas l'être, ça ne peut pas finir ainsi. Il y a tellement de chose qu'il pourrait encore faire, il n'a pas eu le temps de vivre sa vie, il y a tant de phrase et de mots que je voudrais lui dire. Il ne peut pas partir maintenant, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas... Je me sens mal, j'ai la tête qui tourne, des lumières se mettent à clignoter devant mes yeux.

\- Miss, vous m'entendez ? Miss ? Me demande-t-on.

Mais il est trop tard, une chance que quelqu'un me tient, car je crois que je serais tombée à même le sol, à la renverse. À présent, je suis ailleurs, loin de cette scène macabre, de cette horreur qu'à créer mon ami, quelqu'un que je croyais connaître, mais qui à je crois, le cœur aussi noir que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pensée éphémère, je sombre dans le néant...

« _Apesanteur, je n'entends aucun son persistant à me tambouriner le crâne. Les yeux fermés, je tourne la tête à ma gauche, puis à ma droite, aucun craquement, je bouge mes doigts de pieds, même effet escompté. Je tends mes bras de chaque côté, il reste à la même hauteur que moi, je dois donc être placé sur un grand matelas. Bizarre, quand je sais que les lits de l'infirmerie, pour les avoirs déjà occupés en deuxième années, sont munis de couche à une seule place. Je tourne mes mains pour enlever les draps, mais rien ne me vient. N'y a-t-il aucune épaisseur qui cache mon corps à la vue des passants qui viennent dans l'infirmerie ? Au même moment, bougeant toujours mes doigts, ceci parcourt quelque chose de moelleux, curieux j'y enfonce mes doigts. Cela me chatouille les mains et me procure un frisson de fraîcheur. Intriguée, je balaie de mes mains, ce qui supporte mon corps, même en battant des bras, je rencontre la même surface partout. Je m'arrête un instant, décidant de respirer à pleins poumons, me préparant mentalement à me recevoir toutes odeurs en rapport avec ce qui touche la branche médicale. Mais aucune odeur à laquelle je m'attendais ne me frappe l'odorat, non c'est quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Ça sent l'herbe coupée, une herbe fraîchement coupée. Plus qu'étonnée je décide enfin d'ouvrir les yeux, quitte à ce que Mrs Pompresh me saute toute suite dessus pour prendre des nouvelles de mon état lamentable dans lequel je me suis fourrée._

 _Une lumière éblouissante m'aveugle aussitôt, me faisant automatiquement refermer les yeux. Je reste quelque temps ainsi, les pupilles ayant imprimé cette lumière soudaine sur mes rétines. Je porte ma main en coupe-vent sur mes yeux, pour ne pas être une nouvelle fois surpris par cette clarté et je les ouvre à nouveau. Mais je ne vois rien, je m'appuie sur mon autre main et je me relève un peu, mes yeux sont encore imprégnés des flashs à cause de cette source de lumière. Je m'assis en tailleur sur l'herbe et je baisse la tête pour m'habituer à la luminosité peu à peu. Cela fait, je décide de relever la tête. L'endroit est apaisant._

 _Des arbres immenses m'entourent, exactement comme ceux de la forêt interdite, mais ce n'est pas possible, je devrais être... Mais un son me coupe de mes pensées, une musique plus précisément. Perplexe, je décide de me lever, vacillant un peu, je fais attention ou je marche, me dirigeant vers la musique. Je me trouve ainsi devant un vieux gramophone, presque la même réplique que chez les Weasley. Quelqu'un chante, mais je ne discerne pas les paroles, le son est de mauvaise qualité, la musique tourne en boucle._

 _Mais où je suis ? Je m'appuie contre un arbre, et je ferme les yeux. Je me rappelle être dans les toilettes, quelqu'un crie au meurtre, c'est Mimi. Mais pourquoi crie-t-elle ça ? Des flashs me reviennent, Drago ! Harry lui a lancé un sortilège, mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête à la fin ? Et Drago, dans quel état il est maintenant ? Je me rappelle Rogue, lui a lancé un autre sortilège, le sang reprenait sa place initiale, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Le sang... Comment Harry a-t-il pu lui lancer un sortilège aussi épouvantable ? Où a-t-il été cherché ça d'ailleurs ? Je ne le reconnais plus, mais qu'est-ce que lui est passé par la tête à la fin ? Et moi qui déteste le sang. Comment j'ai atterri ici en plus de ça ? Où suis-je ? Quelqu'un à dut me faire transplaner, ce n'est pas possible autrement._

 _Un craquement me détourne de mes questions transitoires. Je me recule de l'arbre, la lumière se fait plus intensive. Le gramophone continue de tourner la même musique, perpétuellement. Un courant d'air m'effleure dans le cou, redescendant le long de ma poitrine, pour tourner ensuite vers ma taille, comme si j'étais soudainement happée dans un petit tourbillon improvisé. Les arbres se meuvent aux rythmes du vent, puis le calme se fit à nouveau. Mais le gramophone en décide autrement, la musique s'arrête, pour reprendre de plus belle, mais une autre chanson prit sa place, tout aussi brouillée que le précédent, je ne comprends encore rien aux paroles, seul le piano se fait le plus fort. Envoûtant, c'est un morceau que je ne connais pas. Un courant d'air joue avec mes cheveux, les faisant soulever, leur redonnant un coup de fraîcheur, puis les laissant retomber doucement sur mes épaules._

 _\- Hermione, me murmure-t-on. Hermione..._

 _Transis et choquée, je regarde partout, j'essaie de sonder de mes yeux au-delà des arbres, mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'y vois rien. Les arbres m'entourent, mais ils ne sont plus aussi réconfortants comme tout à l'heure, la lumière se fait de plus en plus intense, l'odeur de l'herbe me monte de plus en plus au nez, sûrement à cause de la rosée qu'on peut encore apercevoir. Elle me rappelle l'odeur corporelle de Drago... Où est-il ? Va-t-il mieux ? Les blessures que lui a infligées Harry était vraiment grave, encore heureux que Rogue connaissait le contre sort. Mais va-t-il mieux pour autant ? Une larme commence à couler le long de ma joue, puis une autre, et encore une autre, qui se forme en un torrent de pleurs._

 _\- Drago..._

 _Un courant d'air me frôle délicatement le visage, séchant mes larmes, m'enveloppant entièrement le corps dans un vent chaud, comme un câlin pour me rassurer, me redonner de l'espoir et du courage. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je deviens folle, un coup de vent qui me réconforte, je suis complètement désaxée ma parole. La lumière se fait plus intense, me vrillant les yeux, me forçant à les baisser. Baisant ceux-ci, une forme m'apparaît à l'orée des arbres, une forme floutée à ma vue à cause de mes larmes. Je les sèche du revers de la main, mais rien y fait, je ne vois pas distinctement les traits de la personne qui se tient à quelques mètres de moi. On dirait une lueur fantomatique, la lumière m'aveugle de plus en plus, je ferme les yeux bien malgré moi. Qui est-ce ? Un courant d'air plus fort que les autres me fouette le visage, m'apportant les paroles de l'inconnu :_

 _\- Je t'aime..._

 _Je n'entends pas les derniers mots, le vent me transporte loin de l'endroit où je me trouvais quelques secondes avant. Me faisant flotter dans la clarté flamboyante. Puis quelque chose de solide se forme sous moi..._ »

À l'instant même, j'ouvre les yeux. La lumière est plus faible, bien pâlotte comparée à la précédente qui me forçait à fermer mon regard, tous du moins celle-ci ne me brûle pas les pupilles. Étonnée, je regarde le plafond qui se trouve à des mètres au-dessus de moi, puis aussi soudainement, prenant une goulée d'air, l'odeur d'hémoglobine me frôle le nez. Commençant à me donner le tournis. Je tourne ma tête sur la gauche, un rideau blanc y est, me coupant du reste de l'infirmerie, je sens les draps me compresser le corps, bien border. Puis je tourne la tête sur la droite et il est là, à me regarder, légèrement craintif et heureux. Et là je sais, c'est lui.

\- Répète.

\- Je t'aime, Hermione, me souffle-t-il, se penchant sur moi en même temps.

Il m'embrasse doucement les lèvres, sans me brusquer, je lui mordille gentiment la lèvre inférieure, puis m'écarte un peu du mieux que je peux, vue comment on m'a bercé dans le lit.

\- Moi aussi Drago, je t'aime.

Je lui souris, il me renvoie le même, trois fois plus éclatant.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, dis-je un peu affoler.

\- Chut, tous va bien maintenant, ne t'inquiète plus. C'est plutôt moi, qui me suis fait du souci…

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est qu'il m'est arrivé d'abord ?

\- Tu t'es évanoui… Il y a deux jours, m'avoue-t-il. On est samedi.

\- Deux jours ? Mais, comment ça se fait ?

\- Je crois que tu n'aimes vraiment pas voir du sang.

\- Je sais, mais deux jours ! Ça fait beaucoup, non ?

\- En faites, je crois que l'infirmière t'a plongée dans une sorte de sommeil prolonger, pour que tu t'en remettes. Tu avais les nerfs à rudes épreuves, d'après ce que j'entendais.

\- Un coma…

\- Oui, c'est ça, un truc moldu, Rogue t'a fait avaler une potion pour que tu te reposes et que ton corps puisse reprendre des forces. Un sommeil réparateur en somme. Je pense que tu en avais vraiment besoin.

\- Deux jours, je ne m'en remets pas. Mais quel jour sommes-nous Drago ?

\- Le neuf novembre, il est dix-huit heures quarante-trois.

\- Encore heureux que les cours reprennent que lundi, je ne peux pas me permettre de les louper sachant qu'on à les Aspics en fin d'années, et que...

\- Chut, me coupe Drago, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien loupé c'est le plus important. En plus je suis sûre que tu sais déjà ce qu'on a vu en cours, enfin moi aussi j'ai loupé une journée à cause de Potter, je me suis réveillé hier matin, faut croire que je suis plus matinale que toi, dit-il taquin.

Je souris, oui il a raison, je sais déjà tout ce qu'on va voire en cours cette année. Je pense à ce qu'il a dit sur Harry et les larmes commencent à couler sans que je puisse les arrêter.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Me demande-t-il inquiet.

\- J'ai cru que j'allai te perdre. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas possible, je devais faire un mauvais rêve. Mais le sang était bien là lui, entraîne de me narguer, il me montait au nez, l'odeur était vraiment forte, je n'aime pas cette odeur de rouille. Tu avais tellement de choses à vivre encore, je me disais, puis tu es trop jeune pour mourir, et j'avais pleins de choses à te dire moi, je pensai qu'on aurait pu être ensemble, je ne t'avais même pas dit ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes en croyant que je me moquais de toi. Bien sûr ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'aime Drago, je t'aime vraiment, je sais, tu dois te dire que ça ne peut pas être vrai, qu'il y a une autre raison. Parce qu'après tous, tu m'as toujours rabaissé depuis ma première année, en me traitant et tout, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher Drago, j'en ai mars qu'on se cache, la vie est si courte, alors à quoi bon se cacher des aux autres ?

Je le regarde, les yeux humides. Oui, j'ai vraiment cru le perdre il y a deux jours. Comment j'aurai survécu, si cela avait été le cas ? Comment j'aurai survécu ? Je n'en sais rien franchement, tout ce qui compte c'est qui l'es là, vivant et que ça va continuer j'espère. Je regarde Drago, il fait de même, indécis, perdu en pleins dans ses pensées. Quand même il pourrait dire quelque chose ! Je lui avoue que je l'aime et… Rien ?

\- Je… Je… Je reviens, me dit-il.

Peinée, croyant qu'il part parce qu'il n'est pas capable d'assumer et de me dire que ce n'est pas réciproque. Je le regarde lever le rideau. Pourquoi ne me le dit-il pas en face ? Pourquoi me faire croire qu'il m'aime, si la minute d'après, il ne répond même pas à ma déclaration. Non, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? J'ai tout casé, j'aurai dû me la fermer, pour une fois, ça ne m'aurait pas fait de mal. Les minutes s'écoulent, me maudissant de ma propre stupidité dans mon coin. Puis le rideau se lève à nouveau sur… Drago, mais… Je pensais qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il reste là, près du rideau, debout sans bouger. Je lui prête toute mon attention. Peut-être que… Oui, peut-être que j'ai une chance enfin de compte que ce soit réciproque. Il me regarde puis il bouge son bras gauche, ou il tient un cahier sombre.

\- Je n'arrive pas, je n'y arrive pas. Je pensai après tous ce temps que j'attendais, mais je n'y arrive pas. Ça fait quelque temps que j'écris dans ce cahier, en faites, il t'est en quelque sorte dédié…

\- Dédier ? Demandai-je perplexe.

\- Laisse-moi finir. Je voudrais que tu le lises, je pense que ça va te prendre un bout de temps, alors je repasserai demain. Je suis vraiment désolé, je pensai que j'y arriverai, mais… Dissimulas, souffle-t-il envers son cahier. Tiens, je reviendrai demain.

Puis il part, aussi vite qu'il est revenu, un dernier baiser au coin de mes lèvres. Étonnée et vraiment curieuse, je prends le cahier qu'il a posé au bout de mon lit, et je m'appuie contre le mur frais de l'infirmerie. Une fois bien calée, j'ouvre le cahier, qui est sans fioritures. La première page est blanche, je décide de la tourner pour aller directement à celle rempli, mais à peine touchai-je cette ladite page, que de l'encre apparut. Une fine écriture, légèrement penchée apparut, je devine toute de suite que c'est celle de Drago. Je commence à lire...

« _Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi.  
Tu ne dépends pas de moi, je dépends de toi.  
Tu ne perturbes pas ma vie, tu en es le but.  
Tu n'es pas étrangère à mon existence, tu en es la raison d'être.  
Je ne te fais pas un honneur en t'aimant,_

 _Tu me fais un honneur quand tu me donnes l'occasion de t'aimer._ »

Perplexe, je regarde la page, j'effleure les mots dans une caresse. Serait-ce possible ? A-t-il vraiment des sentiments pour moi ? Les mêmes sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui ? J'entends des pas, derrière le rideau, je cache brusquement le cahier sous les draps qui me couvrent. Le tissu blanc se lève sur Mrs Pompresh.

\- Et bien Miss, vous avez l'air en meilleure forme, me dit-elle.

\- Oui, Mrs Pompresh.

\- Bien, je vais vous garder cette nuit encore et nous aviserons demain, si vous allez mieux vous pourrez reprendre votre petit train de vie normal. Nous serons dimanche de toute façon, vous pourrez vous reposer. Bien, voilà votre repas, bon appétit Miss.

\- Vous aussi Mrs.

Elle me regarde, une lueur dans les yeux, que je ne serai d'écrire. Avant que je m'en rendre compte, elle fût déjà partie. C'est bizarre, elle ne m'a même pas dit ce qui m'est arrivé. Je ne lui ai pas demandé ce qui s'est passé pour Harry. Quelques heures d'ignorance, ne me feront pas de mal. Je mange mon repas, tranquille, n'ayant qu'une hâte, lire le cahier que m'a procuré Drago. À peine que j'ai fini mon plateau, qu'il se lève et part au-dessus du rideau. Au moins, Mrs Pompresh ne repassera pas. Se doute-elle que Drago m'a déjà parlé de ce qui m'est arrivé et que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne m'a rien dit ? Je me recale bien dans mon lit, je ramène le cahier sur mes jambes, tournant la page suivante. Laissant l'encre apparaître comme la précédente page.

Mercredi 17 Juillet 1996 – 3 heures 10

 _Il faut que j'écrive, je ne peux pas parler de ça à qui que ce soit, je n'ai même pas d'ami de toute façon… Ce serait trop dangereux de le confier à quelqu'un, même que ce soit à mère ou à père, surtout pas à père, il me renierait rien que pour penser à des choses aussi futiles à ses yeux. Il m'en voudrait encore plus, car elle fait partit des gens qui l'ont amené là où il croupit en ce moment. Je ne divulguerai pas son nom ici, je parlerai d'elle seulement, car j'en ai besoin, elle s'est incrustée dans chacun de mes pores sans que je m'en rende compte..._

Les pages continuèrent ainsi et je les dévorai jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Vous me voyez navrée mais je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire un mot les derniers chapitres et de répondre aux reviews, du coup j'en ai perdu le fil... Mais le plus important est que je poste.**

 **Donc, merci à , pour son intelligible remarque, en effet les détraqueurs ne tuent pas mais aspirent l'âme des vivants, donc ils deviennent des zombies. Petite/Grande erreur de ma part, mais c'est écrit donc je ne peux modifier cette partie de l'histoire. Mais merci de me l'avoir fais remarquer ;) En tout cas Vivet-Doré, je suis contente que le point de vue de Drago te plaise, c'est plus simple des fois d'avoir les deux points de vue de l'histoire. Mais il n'est pas facile d'écrire du point de vue d'un garçon non plus ! Luce1999, bien évidemment que ton avis m'intéresse, tous d'ailleurs soit dit au passage pour les centaines de lecteurs fantômes, je vous rappelle que c'est la seule petite récompense qu'on a nous, petit plagieur de J.K..**

 **Sûre ce, je vous dis à la prochaine,**

 **3lle.**


	11. Dėvotion

10

 **DÉVOTION**

Vendredi 1er Novembre 1996 – 00 heures 36

 _C'était tout simplement magnifique, le Bal... cette soirée était sublime. Nous étions ensemble, dansants aux yeux de tous et personne n'y voyait rien à redire. Bien que nous n'y ayons pas passé tant de temps que ça. Cette neige, renforçait l'atmosphère déjà merveilleuse. Je crois que ce banc n'aura jamais autant reçu de chaleur humaine pendant un hiver aussi rude que celui-ci, nous l'avons imprégné complices de nos ébats. Chaque caresse de toi me submerge, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Tes mains sur ma peau albâtre m'en donnent des frissons de plaisirs. Tes cheveux sur mon visage me chatouillent l'odorat. Tes lèvres sur les miennes me donnent un plaisir inassouvi._ _À_ _chaque retrouvailles, je profite de chaque moment passé auprès de toi car te quitter m'est de plus en plus dur. Maintenant j'en suis plus que sûre, toi aussi tu commences à éprouver des sentiments pour moi, autre que de l'animosité. Toutes ces questions que tu te poses vont enfin trouver des réponses et je sens qu'une discussion ne va pas tarder à poindre le bout de son nez._

Dimanche 3 Novembre 1996 – 20 heures 58

 _Je t'observe mais je ne peux pas t'approcher. Je te frôle mais je ne peux pas te toucher. Mais m'entends-tu toi ? Entends-tu, comment mon cœur hurle de désespoir pour toi car il n'est plus auprès du tiens ? Comment je peux me retenir de ne pas t'embrasser devant tout le monde ? Comment vivre sans tes soupirs au coin de mes oreilles ? Moi-même je ne sais pas comment je fais pour me retenir, je suis perdue sans toi. Je ne suis qu'une âme errante parmi d'autre. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi, maintenant que j'ai goûté aux plaisirs de ta chaire. Si seulement ils ne te collaient pas tous comme ça partout où tu vas, telle des hiboux. Non, je n'exagère pas._ _À_ _chaque mouvement de ta part, ils te suivent, il suffit d'un mot de ta bouche et ils affirment la même chose que toi. Peut-être que je ne suis pas mieux, un seul geste ou mot de ta part et j'abdique tout sur le champ. Je t'aime par amour, je t'aime depuis que je m'en suis rendu compte l'année dernière. J'insuffle le même air que toi, je mange la même nourriture que toi, je partage les mêmes classes que toi en cours, mais pourtant tous nous opposent. Nos vies, nos maisons, nos familles, les gens que nous côtoyons à Poudlard,... C'est comme une ligne invisible à l'œil nu, une tranchée qui nous sépare, un camp à choisir. Pour toi, je franchi cette ligne de démarcation qui n'existe que dans l'esprit des gens. Je choisi mon camp, c'est toi, ce n'est pas une question de bien ou de mal, mon camp, c'est mon amour pour toi. J'ai envie de crier à la Terre entière que c'est toi qui fais battre mon cœur comme un papillon affolé. Peu importe du quand dira-t-on. Le principale ce sont les sentiments que nous partageons. Tu es mon souffle de vie, mon rayon de lumière à chaque instant de la journée. Sans toi la vie n'a aucun sens maintenant que je t'ai goûté. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. Mais même si un jour tu viens à éprouver les mêmes sentiments que moi, il y aura toujours un problème, tes amis. Jamais tu ne leur diras, jamais tu ne les quitteras pour moi et jamais je te le demanderai. Jamais je ne t'imposerai de faire un choix entre eux et moi. Si tu me le demandes, je sortirai de ta vie et je ne t'embêterai plus. Même si cela me coûte chers, très chers..._

Vendredi 8 Novembre – 11 heures 41

 _Je suis sortie ce matin de l'infirmerie mais toi tu y restes. Tu y es parce que c'est de ma faute. Personne ne m'a dit quoi que ce soit et je n'ai rien demandé car cela paraîtra trop bizarre à leurs yeux. Je m'inquiète tellement pour toi si tu savais. Au moment ou je t'ai vue dans ce lit, toute pâle, j'ai eu peur de te perdre, que t'arrive-t-il ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te retrouves dans cet état ? J'essaie de me rappeler pourtant mais j'ai beau y faire rien ne me reviens. Ce jour-là, je te regardai du coin de l'œil sans que cela soit trop flagrant, tu avais l'air ailleurs, complètement ailleurs, tous comme moi à certains moments qui se font de plus en plus présent. Puis le courrier est arrivé, chose étrange j'ai reçu une lettre, qui pourrait m'écrire ? Ma mère ne sait sûrement plus ce que cela signifie écrire. Je ferai court, c'était ma tante Bellatrix me disant que tout restait en place pour mon entrée parmi son clan. Tout était détaillé par des métamorphoses. Tout était prévu quoi que je dise. Complètement déboussolé, je me suis hâté de sortir de la Grande Salle, complètement oppresser. J'ai foncé sans faire attention ou j'allais et je me suis retrouvé dans ces toilettes. Puis le trou noir. Rien, je ne me souviens plus de rien jusqu'à mon réveil..._

17 heures 37

 _Tous m'es revenu, je me souviens à nouveau de ce qui s'est passé. Je reviens des toilettes du second étage et tous m'es revenu instantanément. En regardant les portes des cabinets c'était encore flou, puis je me suis approchée des robinets et face à une grande glace, ça m'est revenu par petites intermittences, puis des flashs aussi vite qu'un oiseau qui s'affole. Maintenant je peux te le retranscrire distinctement, ce que je ressentais et chaque sentiment qui m'a traversé à cet instant-là. Après avoir reçu cette maudite lettre. J'étais complètement déboussolé, bien sûre je m'y attendais, mais j'avais l'infime espoir qu'il m'avait oublié, mais cela reviendrait à renier son intelligence funeste. J'ai débarqué dans ces toilettes, la rage et mon impuissance roulant sur mes joues pâles. J'ai foncé dans le fond de la pièce, le plus loin de la porte, pour que l'on ne me découvre pas. Je suis arrivé devant un grand miroir rouillé, puis l'image de la main de l'enveloppe charnelle de mon père, que j'ai entre-aperçu à son enterrement, me scellait la rétine, plus collante que de la glu perpétuelle. Voulant effacer cette image, j'en ai arraché ma cravate et dans cette crise de délire, je me suis jeté de l'eau à la figure, même gelé, le liquide ne voulait pas effacer cette image, comme si elle voulait que je n'oublie pas, que je m'en rappelle. J'ai pris ma tête entre mes mains, et le désespoir de voir ce jour fatidique arriver dégoulinait toujours le long de mes joues, s'infiltrant dans chacune de mes striures, inondant chacun de mes pores._

 _C'est là, pris dans la tourmente de mes émotions nocives qu'il rentra sans que je le remarque. Il m'a adressé qu'une seule phrase : « Je lui prouverai que t'en est un. ». Cette phrase murmurée, je ne l'ai pas compris, je ne voulais pas la comprendre, mais dans le fond je le savais, c'était de toi qu'il parlait. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je me suis retourné dès que j'ai entendu le murmure de ces mots, mais trop tard, je n'étais pas assez rapide. Tel un lâche il m'a jeté un sort informulé dans le dos. Je me suis raidi d'un coup, un Stupéfix, sa marque en quelque sorte, tous le poids de mon corps s'est affalé en arrière et je me suis écroulé au sol aussi raid qu'un balai. Même pas le temps de riposter, il m'a attaqué par-derrière, par surprise comme un couard. Et la seule pensée qui me vient à cet instant-là c'est, ou est donc passer la célèbre force, la hardiesse et le courage qui caractérise si bien chaque Gryffondors ? Je sentais le sortilège se retirer, profitant de l'occasion, j'empoignai fermement ma baguette et jetai le premier sort qui me passa pas la tête, le maléfice d'entrave, mais cela ne fit que ralentir l'eau qui coulait du robinet que j'avais ouvert plus tôt. Légèrement énervé d'avoir manqué un sortilège aussi simple, je me suis relèvé aussitôt face à lui, en position de duel._

 _Les sortilèges fusaient dans tous les sens, explosant des battants de portes, des tuyauteries faisant jaillir de l'eau partout qui coulait à flot. Puis son maudit sortilège fusa, je ne l'ai pas entendu distinctement, mais à la seconde ou il me frappa, je m'écroulai au sol. Le mal s'insinua dans chaque partie de mon corps, me pourfendant chaque bout de peau, faisant sortir chaque goutte de sang de mon organisme. J'avais l'impression de brûler sur place, je hurlai tel un sorcier qui se faisait lyncher dans le feu par les moldus, il y a de cela quelques siècles déjà. Je l'aperçu quelque temps du coin de l'œil à me fixer. Comme s'il était fier de lui, un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres, je l'entendis rigoler de ma mauvaise posture telle un cinglé pris dans sa crise de démence. Je commençais à flotter, ma vue se troublait, la douleur me surpassait, je voulais que ça en finisse maintenant, sur le champ, je n'en pouvais plus de cette torture. Au moment où mes paupières commençaient à se fermer, tu es apparu tel un ange traversant les flammes de l'enfer, accourant vers moi, les yeux affolés. Tu étais mon rayon de lumière, mon espoir de survie, ma joie de vivre, alors je me suis accroché, pour toi._

Samedi 9 Novembre 1996 – 13 heures 24

 _Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu es dans cet état de torpeur. Je t'ai rendu visite ce matin, avant que tout le monde se réveille. Je voulais voir si ton état s'était amélioré. Mais rien, tu es toujours allongée dans ton lit, endormis. Puis des conversations se sont fait entendre, j'ai eu le temps de me jeter un sortilège de désillusion avant que l'infirmière et le directeur n'entrent dans mon champs de vision. C'était de justesse, qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu leur dire s'ils m'auraient trouvé là ? J'ai donc entendu leur conversation, elle lui expliquait que maintenant c'était à toi de le vouloir, il faut que tu veuilles te réveiller pour sortie de ta léthargie pacifique. Et bizarrement, Dumbledore, lui refit un topo de toute la situation, dont elle était sûrement déjà au courant, j'ai levé mon regard sur lui, et je jurai qu'il savait. Il regardait directement vers moi, dans les yeux, comme s'il me voyait et que ce n'était pas un simple sortilège qu'il lui fera croire le contraire. Ils sont partis, j'ai retiré le sortilège puis je me suis penchée sur toi, te soufflant légèrement sur le nez pour que tu réagisses mais rien, je t'ai juste demandé de te réveiller. Il faut que tu te réveilles car voilà deux jours, deux jours que tu es plongée dans ce sommeil paradoxal. À cause de lui, même indirectement. Non, je ne suis pas injuste ce n'est que la stricte vérité. S'il ne serait pas venu m'attaquer pour je ne sais quelle raison, tu ne m'aurais jamais vue dans un état pareil et tu ne serais pas dans cette position. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je le hais. C'est indescriptible, je le hais pour ce qu'il est, fier, Gryffondor,... Mais la seule chose qui me retient de ne pas lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, c'est toi. Je ne veux pas que tu nous vois nous entre déchirer pour toi. Je sais que tu n'aimerais pas ça. Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois. Si tu savais, depuis combien de temps je t'attends. Toi, celle qui me comprend mieux que mes propres parents en un coup d'œil, qui était là quand j'en avais le plus besoin, qui m'accompagne partout ou que j'aille dans l'abri de mon cœur. Je veux juste que tu te réveilles. Il faut que tu te réveilles Hermione..._

18 heures 50

 _Joie, allégresse, bonheur, euphorie, exaltation, gaieté, extase, ivresse, plaisir, réjouissance, félicité, autant de sentiment positif m'ont traversé et ils me traversent toujours autant. Comment dire avec exactitude ce que je ressens ? Je n'ai jamais connu un tel bonheur qu'en ce moment. Tu t'es réveillée, enfin. Tu m'avoues tout et moi je pars comme le lâche que je suis si et qui caractérise si bien le caractère de la maison à laquelle j'appartiens. C'est tout ce que je suis, incapable de te dire ce que je ressens au plus profond de mon cœur. Un sale lâche, je manipule mieux les mots, je pense que tu t'en seras sûrement rendu compte. Alors sache que je t'aime plus que tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer, je bénirai presque le jour ou tu m'as frappé en troisième année, ce jour qui m'a permis de me rendre compte que tu n'étais pas ce que tu laissais paraître. Je reviendrai demain, et nous aurons tous le temps de parler, j'ai pleins de choses à te dire encore. Alors compte sur moi, pour t'enquiquiner jusqu'à la fin des temps que tu le veuilles ou non. Je t'aime Hermione._

Comment donc, dois-je d'écrire mes sentiments moi ? Comment donc, je dois me faire à l'idée que Drago m'aime vraiment et sincèrement ? Que tout ceci n'était pas une mise en scène ? Je n'y ai jamais songé, mais même en me rebutant au début, j'ai foncé après parce que je savais au fond de moi. Je sais que je l'aime, je ne me lasserai jamais de le dire. Je comprends qu'il préfère que je lisse son journal plutôt qu'il me le confesse de vive voix. Puis cela prouve l'énorme confiance qu'il porte envers moi. C'est tellement magnifique, ses écrits sont remplis de sentiments purs et inavouables. Il écrit si bien, ses mots sont si fluides, son vocabulaire est enrichissant, même moi, je n'ai jamais écrit aussi librement mes sentiments et mes peurs, puis d'une si jolie façon. Ces phrases sont agréablement tournées. Qui aurait cru que Drago pouvait être à la fois poétique et don Juan ? Sûrement pas moi, mais maintenant je suis obligée de l'avouer. Mais à présent, je sais vraiment, je sais ce qu'il ressent pour moi et c'est au-delà de tout ce que j'imaginai. Nous sommes à pieds égaux, chacun s'est dévoilé à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement lui parler.


	12. Promesse

11

 **PROMESSE**

\- Hermione.

Encore cette petite voix, ne peut-elle pas me laisser me reposer encore quelque temps ? Mais il est trop tard, l'odeur caractéristique de l'infirmerie s'insinue dans mes narines à chaque inspiration. Résignée, j'ouvre légèrement mes paupières, ne voulant pas m'aveugler encore d'une lumière trop forte. Rassurée, mes yeux papillonnent finissant par s'ouvrir entièrement. Je m'étire tous le corps pour m'enlever les dernières voluptés de mon sommeil. Je baille tout en regardant aux alentours et je croise son regard indéchiffrable. Il me sourit soudain, s'amusant à mes dépens de mon petit sport matinal. Je commence une ébauche de sourire en retour, puis tous me revient. La veille, lui, Mrs Pompresh, lui, son journal et la lecture de celui-ci. La pensée attendrie, je lui souris totalement cette fois-ci.

\- Viens voir, lui dis-je, d'un signe de la main, impérieuse.

L'obligeant à se baisser, ce qu'il fait, étant assez proche pour mon bras droit, je mets celui-ci derrière son cou et j'attrape sa cravate avec mon autre main, qui est sortie de son polo. Ne s'y attendant pas, il bascule sur moi, mais se rattrape avec ces bras. Son visage près du mien, je l'embrasse fiévreusement, faisant fit du reste. Seul lui comptent, mais surtout ses lèvres en cet instant. D'abord surpris, il répond ensuite à mon baisser, plus doucement, je comprends donc qu'il profite du moment, essayant de le prolonger le plus possible. Je comprends qu'il est temps de parler de nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre, encore une fois. Je dévie mes lèvres des siennes pour aller vers sa mâchoire, lui donnant quelques baisers au passage.

\- Sache Drago Malefoy, lui murmurai-je au coin de l'oreille, que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps. Peu importent les gens, ma famille, la tienne ou mes amis. Quand on trouve enfin la personne qui nous convient, qui nous a attendus, on se contre fiche du reste, peu importe la vie qu'on avait la seconde avant qu'on comprenne que c'est la bonne personne. Que c'est elle et personne d'autre. Car à la seconde ou je m'en suis rendu compte, nos vies étaient trop chamboulées pour aller en arrière, il était trop tard. Je sais que c'est toi, seulement toi et pas un autre. Tu es moi, je suis toi, on se complète, chacun à notre façon. Tu es ma moitié...

\- Tu es mon âme sœur, complète-il. Hermione, mon cœur va sûrement lâcher à cause de l'euphorie que tu me procures en ce moment même. Tu ne peux...

Je le coupe dans sa phrase en me mettant à rire allègrement, non pas méchamment et il le comprend parfaitement. Il me sourit espiègle, en retour.

\- Ne te moque pas petite insolente, me taquine-t-il. Je suis lâche, reprend-il plus sérieux, je ne suis qu'un lâche. Mais il faut que tu comprennes, j'écris ce journal depuis le début de l'été. Je n'en pouvais plus de garder ça pour moi, ça me détruisait de l'intérieur, tellement c'était puissant, inconcevable et interdit. L'idée du journal m'es venue un jour que j'en lisais un qui traînait dans ma salle commune. Sur le coup, ça était comme un flash, ça m'a fait penser à toi et tes piles de livres que tu dévores. Je trouvais que cela était une sorte de rapprochement, minime mais je m'en contentai pour le moment. Pour moi, c'était un lien entre nous deux, un lien infime, mais un lien tout de même. Je sais que tu aimes l'odeur des vieux livres, le toucher du parchemin à chaque grain que tu rencontres, ta plume grattant celui-ci finement faisant pénétrer l'encre noir de jais à chaque tracé... Tu sais, me dit-il un sourire en coin, m'observant fixement, la bibliothèque est un bon endroit pour observer les gens sans être vue avec tous ces livres ranger partout sur les étagères et n'importe comment.

\- Depuis quand tu m'observes ? Demandai-je toujours aussi curieuse sans être outrée le moins du monde, mais au contraire flattée qu'il s'intéresse à moi depuis un bout de temps.

\- Assez longtemps pour remarquer ce genre de petits détails anodins, je pense, me souffle-t-il taquin.

\- Tu sais, je crois bien que je suis jalouse, jalouse de toi.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Me demande-t-il, me regardant étonné.

\- Jalouse, parce que tu t'en es rendu compte avant moi. Jalouse, parce que je ne me serais pas posé ces centaines de questions : « Est-ce un jeu pour lui ? Comment il peut l'envisager, tout nous oppose ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'y croire, malgré tout le reste ? ». Si j'avais su avant toi, ça m'aurait peut-être évité toutes ces questions qui ne trouvaient aucune réponse, avant que je ne sache tout. Mais en faites, je crois que c'est mieux comme cela, que tout se soit déroulé ainsi, car la différence entre toi et moi, si je m'en suis rendu compte avant toi. C'est que je n'aurai jamais osé t'approcher, je pense même que je t'aurai évitée le plus possible, pour ne pas subir tes injures, mais maintenant je sais pourquoi tu m'injuriais comme ça. Tu as raison, je crois que j'aurai fait de même, car la haine est un sentiment comme un autre, qu'on est obligé de cultiver comme celui de l'amour a autrui. Mais la seul et unique différence entre toi et moi, si j'avais su que je t'aimai avant que tu t'en rendes compte toi-même, c'est que moi, je t'aurai observée, peut-être espionnée à la moindre occasion. Cela serait juste rester à l'état de fantasme dans ma tête, car jamais j'aurai osé t'embrasser comme tu l'as fait dans ce couloir. Jamais. D'ailleurs ça me trottine dans la tête depuis un bout de temps, mais qu'est ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

Il me regarde mi-figue mi-raisin, tout en étant l'air d'être complètement ailleurs. Qu'est ce qui peut bien le contrarier ? Il se masse plusieurs fois les mains, comme stressé. Pourquoi diable Drago serait-il stressé ? J'aimerais le toucher pour le rassurer, mais il est loin de moi, physiquement et mentalement, alors j'attends qu'il revienne. Aucun bruit ne traverse l'infirmerie, aucun son ne me vient de l'extérieur, comme si nous étions dans un monde à part, dans une autre dimension. Nous sommes dans notre cocon, notre bulle d'amour, notre monde à nous deux, et seulement à nous deux. Mais le temps passe, et Drago ne se décide toujours pas à parler, toujours si figé, se chiffonnant les doigts, comme dans une intense réflexion. Je décide donc de l'interpeller.

\- Drago, l'appelai-je doucement, cherchant à rencontrer son regard qui n'était plus là. Drago, ça va ? Lui demandai-je.

Il ferme les yeux un instant, serre ses lèvres à l'intérieur de sa bouche, puis il ouvre à nouveau ses paupières et me regarde intensément. Des millions d'émotions on l'aire de le traverser, aussi bien positif que négatif. Comme la peur, l'amour, la joie, les interrogations, la jalousie, la possessivité, l'horreur, la tristesse, l'extase,... Je pourrais continuer d'énumérer chaque sentiment sur une liste qui serait sûrement interminable, mais de voir Drago, dans un état second comme celui-ci, me montrant enfin sa vraie personne. Drago laissant tomber réellement les masques, encore plus qu'à la soirée du Bal, c'est vraiment déconcertant et troublant à la fois. Il ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort, il l'a ferme alors. Se secouant légèrement la tête, pour effacer ce moment d'embarras puis il l'ouvre à nouveau.

\- Hermione, comment... Hermione, reprend-il, comment moi, j'aurai pu croire qu'un jour tu m'aimerais ? Toi, l'amie de celui qu'ils ont nommés « L'élu, le Survivant », le sorcier le plus important de la communauté magique à l'heure actuelle. La fille que j'insultai tous les jours, car c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour te faire savoir que j'existais. Je comprends ta jalousie, je crois que je penserai pareil si cela, se serait passé à l'inverse. Mais, reprend-il un sourire commençant à se montrer, on ne mélange pas les rôles, dit-il taquin. C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé le premier, c'est moi qui ai tout fait pour que tu te poses des questions, auxquelles tu n'aurais jamais pensé à y songer, c'est moi qui me suis rendu compte le premier que je t'aimai. Et ce n'est pas plus mal, car tu l'as toi-même avoué, tu n'aurais jamais osé m'approcher, ça serait resté au projet de fantasme et de chimère.

Il secoue sa tête à nouveau, mais son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, il s'approche enfin de moi. Cette distance commençait à grandement m'insupporter. Il me prend la main délicatement, comme si j'étais fragile, et que je risquai de me caser d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Si j'étais dans ce couloir, cette soirée-là. Après la défaite de ma maison au Quidditch, qui au passage, je m'en contrefichai complètement. C'est parce que je te cherchai, je pensai à toi. Avant cette nuit-là, ça m'arrivait souvent, presque tous les soirs d'ailleurs. Et si quelqu'un avait quelques choses à y redire, je me cachais devant mon statut de préfet. Qu'est-ce que pourrait faire d'autre un préfet, à part surveiller les couloirs ? Je traîne souvent aux alentours de ta maison, en ayant juste le secret espoir que tu en sortes, et que je t'aperçoive juste quelques secondes, et je me sentais en paix. Que tu sois toujours là, te voir me rassurais. Aujourd'hui, cela m'exaspère de plus en plus, à chaque fois que l'on doit se séparer, mais bon a-t-on réellement le choix ?

\- On n'a toujours le choix Drago. Je ne veux plus me cacher, j'en ai mars de tous ces secrets, de nos cachotteries, je m'en moque de ce que pense les autres, si ont s'aiment vraiment comme ont se le répètent, ont devraient passer au-dessus de cela. Bien au-dessus, dis-je songeuse.

Il me regarde, lui aussi songeur. Je sais à qui il pense, même pas besoin de prononcer son prénom. Mais il doit sûrement penser à sa tante aussi, et à une date précise, le vingt et un décembre de cette année.

\- Dans trente et un jours...

\- Il faut que tu ailles voir Dumbledore, Drago, il t'aidera, tu es sûrement en pleine confusion, je comprends parfaitement cela, mais il t'aidera, j'en suis sûre. Voldemort, lui-même le redoute.

Il tique à la prononciation de ce nom. Il me serre la main plus fort cette fois-ci, comme s'il avait peur de le voir apparaître maintenant.

\- Drago, la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même.

\- Je sais, mais on ne parle pas de n'importe qui là.

\- Oui, on ne parle pas de n'importe qui... On s'aime, c'est le plus important, à deux on est plus fort, ensemble on est inséparable, personne ne pourra y faire quoi que ce soit. Personne Drago, tu comprends ? Ni la famille, ni les amis.

Il me regarde peiné et à la fois joyeux, sachant très bien à qui je faisais allusions, sans prononcer son prénom.

\- Ce qu'il t'a fait, est inqualifiable, je ne comprends pas ce comportement. Je...

Les larmes, traîtresses étaient encore là, toujours à l'ordre du jour. Qu'est ce qui lui est passé par la tête bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

\- Hermione, j'y ai pensé, il a trop de principe pour m'asséner un sortilège dans le dos, je me suis demandé s'il n'était pas possédé, ce rire. Ce rire, bien que je le haïsse, ce n'était pas lui, c'était sadique, noir et mauvais, un rire de la pire espèce.

\- Posséder ? Mais...

Aurait-il osé encore s'insinuer dans sa tête, pour punir Drago à travers lui ?

\- On en parlera plus tard, pour l'instant seul toi m'intéresse, et je voudrais...

Une idée me germe aussitôt à la tête, je récupère nonchalamment son journal et je lui plaque sur le torse, doucement mais fermement. Il me regarde étonné.

\- Je veux que tu continues d'écrire dedans comme avant, que tu t'y confies comme tu le fais en ce moment avec moi, en gage de notre amour. Qu'il soit le témoin écrit de ton attachement pour moi. Promets le moi Drago, n'importe ce qu'il se passera dans les mois à venir continue de m'écrire comme tu le faisais avant.

\- Je te le promets Hermione, murmure-t-il m'embrassant aussitôt amoureusement et possessive.

Ces baisers sont si doux, si amoureux, si passionnel. Plus rien ne compte maintenant à part lui, plus rien. À bout de souffle, nous reprenons notre respiration chacun de notre côté.

\- Je te promets Drago, en retour que je ne les laisserai pas t'embarquer du mauvais côté. Je sais à quel point j'aurai mal maintenant si je te perds, lui confiai-je légèrement apeurée.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester, des pas claquaient sur les dalles en pierre de l'infirmerie, coupant notre conversation. Rompant le charme de notre bulle amoureuse, ces pas se faisaient raisonner dans le silence contrit. Drago se dégage doucement de mon emprise commençant à partir, je lui retiens le poignet, il se retourne et me regarde étonnée.

\- Reste.

\- Et si c'est...

\- Reste quand même, le coupai-je.

Même si c'est la personne, à laquelle nous pensons tous les deux, je veux qu'il reste, avec lui, je suis plus fort. Je me sens enfin entière. Pour la première fois de ma vie. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant le voile qu'entourait mon lit. Je vois l'ombre d'une personne, ne pouvant distinguer qui c'était. Drago avait la main moite, je lui la serai pour lui insuffler ma force, il se rapproche de moi et me sourit plus vaillant que la seconde d'avant. Peu importe qui était derrière l'étoffe de tissu, le temps des cachotteries est révolu. Une main apparue peu distincte tellement le geste était rapide, puis le rideau se leva.


	13. Difficulté

**12**

 **DIFFICULTÉ**

Positionné devant Drago et moi, après avoir relevé le voile qui séparait mon lit des autres de l'infirmerie, me donnant de cette façon une certaine intimité provisoire. Il est là, droit et grand, devant nous deux. Son ombre surplombe le mur derrière lui, tel un vautour avide de ces futures proies. Pendant quelques secondes, j'en ai la chair de poule, rien que d'y penser. Mais voyant son visage bienveillant, son sourire éternel sur ces lèvres, ce sourire si malicieux, son regard par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, ce regard qui dit qu'il sait tout et que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de nous cacher quelque chose, car il le savait déjà, bien avant nous, que cela se passerait ainsi. Ses cheveux et sa barbe grisonnant, traversé par quelques effluves de dorures, avec son chapeau de sorcier qui l'exhibe fièrement sur le haut de sa tête et qui n'est plus de la toute première jeunesse. Il nous regarde donc, à peine entré dans la pièce que constituait provisoirement le rideau autour de mon lit. Ces yeux me fixes, ne me lâchant pas d'une seconde, puis il entame la conversation, brisant ainsi le silence apparut quand le son de ses pas ce sont fait entendre.

\- Je vois que vous allez l'air de mieux vous portez Miss Granger, m'interpelle-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Oui, Monsieur, ça va beaucoup mieux, lui répondais-je.

\- Bien, vous avez donné du fil à retordre à Mrs Pompresh, mais Mr Malefoy a dû vous expliquez cela, si je ne me trompe pas ? Questionne-t-il Drago, le fixant à son tour de son regard sondeur.

Drago me sert un peu plus la main, très retissant face à l'homme qui se tient face à nous. Je lui caresse de mes doigts sa peau albâtre, qui se détend un peu sous l'étreinte gestuelle, entre son pouce et son index. Ce geste, bien que minime n'a guère pu échapper à celui qui a causé cette action. Mais je m'en contre fiche, car je sais qu'il sait, que je sais qu'il sait. Résigné, Drago se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Oui Monsieur, répondit-il.

\- Bien. Le professeur Rogue, ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre, réplique-t-il de son ton doucereux.

\- Le professeur Rogue ? Questionnai-je. Pourquoi le professeur Rogue viendrait-il ici ? Ne pus-je m'empêche de demander, ma curiosité maladive reprenant toujours le dessus.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui sers la main de Drago plus fort, et c'est lui qui m'apaise à son tour de ses doigts. Désireuse de savoir, je décide d'attendre, réceptive à tout ce qu'on me dira dans les minutes à venir. Car je sens au fond de moi, que c'est d'un intérêt majeur et d'une importance capitale.

\- Vous comprendrez bien assez tôt Miss Granger. Mr Malefoy, je suppose que vous vous doutez de quoi il en retourne ? Questionne-t-il à nouveau Drago.

\- Oui, Monsieur, je me doute du sujet, dit-il sur un ton à la fois mélancolique et sombre.

Je regarde Drago, complètement perdue, de quoi peuvent-ils bien parler ? Je n'aime pas être mise à part. Mais je me résigne à ne pas poser quelques questions que ce soit, car je sais que bientôt j'y trouverai des réponses.

\- Bien, dit-il à nouveau. Puis-je me permette d'apporter mes propres fauteuils Miss, pour la longue conversation qui nous attend ? Les chaises de l'infirmerie sont bien que trop rugueuse pour mon dos usé, dit-il commençant à sortir sa baguette. Mais ne dites rien à Mrs Pompresh, je sais que cela la peinerait beaucoup, dit-il sur un ton de la confidentialité.

Je le regarde un peu déboussolée, par la circonstance qui se joue sous mes yeux. Demande-t-il vraiment mon autorisation pour avoir des fauteuils confortables pour que nous puissions discuter d'un sujet qui m'échappe ? En tout cas, il m'observe toujours avec son regard par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, attendant apparemment une réponse de ma part, sa baguette toujours en main.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur, lui répondais-je.

Il me sourit malicieusement, et d'un coup de baguette gracieux, et d'un sort informulé. Il fit apparaître deux magnifiques fauteuils robustes au bout de mon lit. D'une teinture aussi grise et doré que ses cheveux le sont. Et c'est à ce moment-là que le professeur Rogue fit lui aussi son apparition.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai disposé les sorts que vous souhaitiez autour de l'infirmerie, annonce-t-il.

\- Bien Severus, nous vous attendions et j'allais justement commencer à leurs expliqués de quoi il en retournait, enfin surtout à Miss Granger, car Mr Malefoy se doute déjà de ce que nous allons leurs dirent, explique-t-il en retour. Asseyez-vous donc, lui propose-t-il d'un geste de la main qui ne peut-être refuser envers le second fauteuil.

Le professeur Rogue s'installe donc dans le fauteuil que lui propose de la main le Directeur de Poudlard. Sa robe virevolte dans le même sens et se positionne doucement contre ces jambes, comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec l'être qui le portait. Troublant et bizarre à la fois.

\- Miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Mr Malefoy, ici présent a perdu son père il y a presque un mois, et que Lord Voldemort souhaite qu'il le rejoigne dans ses rangs sous peu de temps. Ce que nous allons vous dire, ne doit jamais sortir d'ici, vous devrez le garder dans vos esprits pour vous.

Ce n'est pas une question, c'est une affirmation, mais je hoche quand même la tête positivement. Drago me serrant un peu plus la main à chaque parole de Dumbledore. Ce que Rogue n'avait pas eu l'air de remarquer jusqu'à présent. Mais voyant nos mains enlacées, son œil gauche tiqua nerveusement, mais il ne dit rien, préférant faire mine de n'avoir rien vu, ou faisant croire qu'il s'en fichait.

\- Ce que je doutais est donc arrivé, bien que le professeur Rogue, ici présent à essayé de l'en empêcher. Votre ami, Mr Potter à l'esprit manipulé par Voldemort, et cela s'est confirmé quand il vous a attaqué Mr Malefoy, il y a quatre jours. Mr Potter, ne connaît pas le sortilège qu'il a utilisé, et il ne frappe jamais par-derrière, même si vous avez des différents entre vous, il a trop de droitures et de principes en lui pour ça.

\- Monsieur, excusez-moi de vous interrompre. Mais je sais que son comportement était bizarre, rien que son sourire et son rire me l'on prouvé, mais au début il ne devait pas l'être, il...

\- Master Malefoy, je sais tout cela, reprend Dumbledore. Je crois que depuis la mort de son parrain Sirius, son esprit étant très affaibli émotionnellement, Voldemort en profite à ces instants-là. Et pour vous punir de ne pas répondre aux lettres de votre tante Bellatrix, il le fait à travers Harry.

\- Mais comment...

\- Je sais toujours tout Mr Malefoy, je sais que votre tante vous a envoyé il y a peu de temps une lettre, pour vous expliquez comment leur cérémonie d'initiation se passera. Bien, il est temps de vous dévoilez certaines choses. Et plus particulièrement sur un point, mais Miss Granger est au courant depuis l'année dernière. Votre professeur de Défenses contre les Forces Du Mal, ici présent et ton parrain par la même occasion Drago, fait partit et cela depuis quinze ans de l'Ordre de Phénix, il est ainsi notre espion au sein des Mangemorts. C'est comme cela que je sais Master Malefoy certaines choses à l'avance. Voldemort vous souhaite comme partisans pour succéder à votre père, vous savez qu'il l'a tué, il l'a fait car il ne servait plus à rien, c'est votre père lui-même qui lui a demandé cette faveur. Mourir de sa main. Désolé Drago, je sais que votre père pour l'avoir connu à votre âge n'était pas comme ça avant. Mais je crois que mourir de la main de son maître pour lui, était la plus belle des morts. Car ce n'est pas le baiser du Détraqueur comme les gens le croient tous. Voldemort a réussi à pénétrer Azkaban...

J'écoute attentivement Dumbledore et je les regarde à tour de rôle, Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue, ainsi que Drago qui me serre toujours autant la main, complètement abasourdit par toutes ces informations, plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres. Est-ce vrai ? Ne rêvé-je donc pas ceci ? Voldemort a assassiné, une fois de plus, et un de ses serviteurs volontairement, et il a réussi à entrer dans la prison d'Azkaban ? Mais pourquoi le tuer ? Pour assouvir le dernier vœu d'un condamné ? Cela ne sert à rien de me tourner l'esprit ainsi, je sais que ces questions ne seront jamais éclaircies.

\- Je sais, reprend Dumbledore, que cela fait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup pour vous Drago, mais le temps nous est compté. Je sais que vous êtes au courant de ce que signifie la date du vingt et un décembre et je sais Drago, que vous n'êtes pas comme votre père, vous ne voulez pas suivre le chemin qu'il espérait pour vous. Voilà donc, ce que nous allons faire. Étant pupille du ministère magique et que vous êtes au sein de mon école, je vous ai donc à ma charge, et c'est donc moi qui décide pour vous. Je ne vous autoriserai pas à quitter l'enceinte du collège pour les vacances de Noël. Voilà la version publique. Mais nous savons que vous êtes maintenant à la charge du professeur Rogue, mais il ne faut pas que Lord Voldemort le sache, car il pourrait avoir des soupçons sur la couverture de Severus. En faites, je vous demande une seule et unique question, et ce n'est pas une réponse à prendre à la légère. Master Malefoy, voulez-vous que je devienne votre maître de magie blanche ou préfériez-vous suivre les traces de votre père et être pris sous la tutelle de Lord Voldemort, pour qu'il soit votre maître de magie noir ? Réfléchissez bien, Drago, dit-il d'un ton solennel.

Je regarde Drago, il redevient comme avant froid, le regard indéchiffrable, un sourire dédaigneux mais je sais maintenant que ce n'est qu'une façade. C'est pour se protéger des autres, pour ne pas qu'on voit réellement ce qu'il pense. Cette posture n'a duré que quelques secondes. Il tourne la tête vers moi, je sais que Dumbledore et Rogue nous observent, mais je m'en contre fiche, seul Drago compte aujourd'hui. Il me regarde, le doute pointant ses yeux, ainsi que de la révolte, de la tristesse et de la peur. Il ouvre la bouche, toujours en me regardant, il s'adresse à eux.

\- Et ma mère ? Demande-t-il.

\- Elle sera protégée par l'Ordre du Phénix, le ministère de la Magie et l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, répond-il calmement.

Drago me regarde toujours, me sondant à l'intérieur, je lui crie intérieurement que quoi qu'il réponde, je serai toujours avec et auprès de lui, à le soutenir. J'ai l'impression qu'il me lit comme un livre ouvert. Il me sourit malicieusement et tourne la tête vers Dumbledore et son parrain.

\- Je veux que vous soyez mon maître en magie blanche, Monsieur, je le veux pour moi, et avant tous pour Hermione. Je prouverai ainsi aux autres, que je ne suis pas celui qu'ils croient, je veux leur montrer que j'ai réellement changé et en bien.

\- Vous êtes sûres Drago ? Vous savez que c'est irréversible après, demande son parrain.

Il me regarde à nouveau, avec ce même petit sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres.

\- Je crois que mon choix, est fait depuis longtemps, mon parrain, depuis très longtemps, répond-il songeur en m'observant toujours.

\- Bien, si nous sommes tous d'accord, cela sera fait ainsi. Nous vous laissons, il faut que nous nous préparions pour le solstice. Je vous ferais signe quand j'aurai besoin de vous, mais pour l'instant profitez du court repos que nous avons. Car Drago, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, qu'au moment où il comprendra, plus rien ne l'empêchera d'ouvrir la guerre qui se prépare, il faut vous organiser jeunes gens. Des heures sombres sont à venir.

Ils se retirent, bien que Rogue n'ait pas dit grand-chose pendant cette entrevue. Mais une question me germe à la tête.

\- Monsieur ? L'interrompis-je dans son geste.

\- Oui, Miss Granger ? Que puis-je faire d'autre pour vous ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Et Harry ? Comment faites-vous ? Réclamai-je désireuse de savoir le sort de mon ami, maintenant que je sais que ce n'était pas lui.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss, il ne s'en rappelle pas. Étant en transe sous l'emprise de Voldemort, il n'a aucun souvenir de ce moment, pour le moment en tout cas, tant que son esprit restera faible.

\- Oh... d'accord, dis-je à nouveau déboussolée.

\- Bien, vous avez le droit de quitter l'infirmerie Miss, sous ordre de Mrs Pompresh. Et n'oubliez pas, ce que nous venons de parler ne doit pas quitter l'infirmerie. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui, dirent-ils ensemble, d'une même voix.

\- Bien, bonne fin de journée à vous.

\- An revoir Monsieur, lui répondais-je.

Une fois qu'ils sont enfin partis, je me tourne vers Drago.

\- Tu es sur de toi Drago ? Vraiment sûre de toi, de nous ? Demandai-je quelque peu inquiète et soucieuse.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi Hermione. J'ai confiance en nous, une grande confiance, me dit-il.

Il se penche vers moi, lâchant ma main moite par cette entrevue. Il caresse mes joues de ses deux mains, et m'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres. Ces lèvres si douces qui me font fondre comme de la guimauve au soleil. Il n'approfondit pas le baiser et se retire gentiment de mes lèvres, pour se coulisser à mon oreille.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout l'or du monde Hermione, me murmure-t-il amoureusement.

Il se relève, et me regarde. Je me lève à mon tour, et je m'habille rapidement d'un coup de baguette pour le rejoindre. Arrivée devant les portes de l'infirmerie, Drago et moi, nous tenons les mains enlacées passionnément. Lui tenant son journal dans sa main, qui ne peut être lu que de lui et de moi quand il me l'autorise, grâce à son sort. Et moi, me préparant psychologiquement aux attaques futures des autres élèves.

\- Prête ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Prête, lui répondais-je, d'un petit baiser sur la bouche.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent devant nous, nous laissant le passage au reste de l'école. Nous avancions ensemble la tête haute, fier, main dans la main.

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous les gens !**

 **Donc ce fut, une attente plus longue pour ce chapitre. Vous m'en voyez navrée, mais avec Noël qui arrive, ça fait du boulot dans la vie privé et dans la vie professionnel :) Enfin, là n'est pas l'histoire !**

 **Je remercie les nouvelles personnes qui suivent mon histoire (=followers), ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir autant de monde qui passe par ici. May, je tiens à te remercier sincèrement d'apprécier cette fanfiction et ma façon d'interpréter Drago. Poline67, j'espère que tu as continuer à aimer l'histoire par la suite des chapitres, merci de ton compliment. Mais ma plume à du mal à retrouver le même style dernièrement...**

 **En tout cas, je vous remercie de vos reviews, elles m'enchantent :)**

 **3lle.**


	14. Début

**13**

 **DÉBUT**

Sa main dans la mienne, est la seule chose à laquelle je pense en ce moment. Cette main, est la sienne. Celle qui serre dans la sienne, aussi fort dans un geste tendre et quoique légèrement possessif, c'est la mienne. Nous sommes reliés ensemble, grâce à ce point d'ancrage. Je les regarde enlacées dans une seule et même étreinte. Je caresse de mon pouce sa peau si claire, qu'on la croirait presque laiteuse. Je diminue mon allure, le ralentissant par la même occasion. Je lève le regard vers lui, et à mon grand étonnement il me fixe lui aussi. Je vois tous les sentiments qu'il le traverse dans ses pupilles, c'est si étrange de pouvoir lire ce que pense Drago, lui qui a d'habitude toujours le visage si fermé. Il va falloir que je m'y habitue, mais c'est tout de même déroutant. Nous nous arrêtons quelques instants nos mains toujours enlacées. De l'autre, il me caresse le visage, j'en frémis de plaisir, fermant mes yeux quelques secondes, pour ressentir chaque sensation qu'il me procure encore plus intensément.

\- Je comprendrais que tu n'es pas encore prête Hermione, me dit-il.

\- Je suis prête, je m'inquiète juste pour nous. J'ai peur que tu écoutes ce que diront les autres, et que tu finiras par te laisser convaincre, et que tu me laisseras en plan, que tu...

Ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes, me coupant le sifflet aussi net. Nos langues ne rentrèrent pas en contact, c'est juste un chaste baisser pour me tranquilliser. Il se détache de moi, pour m'enserrer la taille.

\- Rassurée ? Me demande-t-il rigoleur.

\- Hum...

Je ne me laisse pas le temps de lui répondre, ayant déjà une réplique préconçue dans ma tête, mais qui doit remédier au fameux French Kiss. Me tenant toujours par la taille, je pose mes mains sur ces joues encerclant son visage, mes doigts jouant à caresser sa peau douceâtre. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ce que je recherche ardemment. Je ne le prends pas avec la même délicatesse qu'il l'a fait avec moi quelques secondes plutôt. Nos lèvres s'entrechoquent violemment, dans un baiser plus passionné que le sien, je mordille tellement fort sa lèvre inférieure qu'il en gémit d'un plaisir plus flamboyant que jamais, avec moi.

Excitée, d'être celle qui lui procure un tel désir, j'entrouvre mes lèvres, laissant passer ma langue entre celle-ci, cherchant la sienne pour s'y souder amoureusement. Souhaitant l'embêter un peu plus, je décide de jouer un peu, je me retire, et je descends vers son cou, mes jambes flanchant sous le poids du désir. Rabaissée, par ma petite taille à côté de lui, je glisse mes mains le long de son torse, y collant mon front. Nos souffles entrecoupés par ce baiser des plus enflammé, que nous avons pu échanger dernièrement. Je respire cette odeur de bois, cette odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée. Son odeur qui me calme, qui me rassure, qui me donne l'impression d'être au bon endroit, avec la bonne personne, au bon moment, à chaque fois que je l'inspire.

\- Non, mais je n'y crois pas, couine une petite voix nasilleuse des plus horribles sons derrière mon dos.

Je respire un coup, cette voix me ramène dans la réalité, me rappelant ainsi ou je me trouve, soit dans un couloir de Poudlard, dans les bras de Drago Malefoy. Pendant une seconde, j'avoue que la panique s'empare de moi. Mais les paroles de Drago me reviennent à l'esprit : « Tu es mon âme sœur... J'ai confiance en nous, une grande confiance... Je t'aime plus que tout l'or du monde Hermione... Prête ? ». J'inspire un bon coup, son odeur s'infiltrant au plus profond de mon être. Je suis en sécurité avec lui. Je suis prête. Je m'écarte de Drago et je lui tourne le dos momentanément. Ses mains lâchant ma taille, pour les replacer aussitôt, la minute d'après. Je fais face à cette personne qui qu'elle soit. Puis, pas étonnée pour un sou, bien que sa voix ai été légèrement modifiée par son étonnement, Lavande Brown se tient devant nous, les bras pantelants le long de son corps flasque.

\- T'as un problème Brown ? Lui demandai-je aussitôt, mon ton refusant clairement toute réplique.

\- Mais...

Je la fusille du regard, lui faisant clairement comprendre de dégager et de se mêler de ce qui la regarde. Elle nous observe, encore plus ahurie qu'elle l'est habituellement. Puis elle se redonne une contenance en amenant un de ces doigts à une de ses cheveux pour le tortiller plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

\- C'est toi qu'à un problème Granger, Ron ne voulait pas de toi, alors tu t'es rabattu sur quelqu'un d'autre. Mais t'as dû te perdre en chemin, un Serpentard... Traîtresse, crache-t-elle haineuse.

\- C'est vrai que si j'avais ressemblé à une espèce d'animal comestible que tu t'étales sur le visage, j'aurai peut-être eu une chance de sortir avec Ron. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors dégage Brown, dis-je le plus calmement que je le pouvais, essayant de me maîtriser le plus possible.

\- Tu vas me le payer, déclare-t-elle, à sortir avec ce misérable, ça à complètement déteint sur toi ma parole.

Je vais pour m'avancer vers elle, prête à la frapper ou à lui jeter un sort de mon cru pour lui faire ressentir la douleur qu'elle m'implique à chacune de ces paroles. Mais Drago me retient doucement mais fermement par les hanches. Lavande ne demande pas son reste, et se dirige vers le fond du couloir, évitant de passer tout prêt de nous. Vaut mieux pour elle, je pense. Une fois hors de mon champ de vision, Drago se penche sur moi, et m'embrasse doucement le cou, il remonte à mon oreille.

\- Je crois bien que c'était flippant... Même avec moi avant, tu ne répondais pas comme cela. Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de répartie, me murmure-t-il. En effet j'ai dû déteindre énormément sur toi pour sortir de telles paroles, qui sont dignes de moi, ou du plus vil des Serpentards, dit-il en rigolant. Le choixpeau ne se serait-il pas trompé de maison pour une fois par hasard ?

\- Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite après tout, depuis le temps qu'elle me cherche. Et non, il ne c'est pas trompé, mais ça arrangerait bien des choses en tout cas.

\- Hum, beaucoup de choses, me dit-il en me titillant le lobe d'oreille, ce qui ressemblait plus à un grommellement. Une chose est sûre, beaucoup de personnes ne vont pas tarder à savoir ce qu'il se passe entre nous, dit-il plus sérieux, avec cette commère...

\- Ils devront bien si faire, car je ne compte pas te quitter de sitôt, dis-je en contemplant le mur face à moi.

\- C'est bizarre, moi non plus, dit-il taquin.

Il me fait tourner vers lui, et m'embrasse le front rapidement.

\- Allez, le déjeuner est sûrement bien entamé, et je pense qu'après une aussi longue convalescence, tu as sans doute faim, me dit-il en souriant.

Je lui souris en retour, je lui reprends la main, commençant à l'entraîner doucement dans ma marche pour nous mener à la Grande Salle.

\- Je pense que se ramener là-bas, main dans la main, est plus qu'explicite pour faire comprendre ce qui se passe, au plus dubitatif, me dit-il songeur.

\- C'est nous que ça regarde, puis ceux qui ne sont pas contents, ils ont qu'à détourner leurs yeux et voir ailleurs si ont si trouvent, dis-je goguenarde.

Il s'arrête pour me regarder, ce que je me rends compte qu'une fois que je dois moi aussi me stopper, nos mains étant rattachées l'une à l'autre, et que je le regarde à mon tour.

\- Je suis définitivement sûre que tu as été mal placée par le choixpeau. Mais tu sais quoi, me dit-il s'approchant dangereusement de moi, tel un sphinx qui chasse sa proie. J'aime ça et je t'aime toi, Hermione.

Je le regarde, attendrie, comme à chaque fois que je l'entends prononcer mon prénom. Je lui souris, complètement amourachée comme une gamine de douze ans sans la puérilité qui va avec, encore heureux.

\- Drago ?

\- Hum.

\- J'aime quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom et je t'aime aussi au passage, dis-je taquine à mon tour.

Il me sourit satisfait. Je l'embrasse avec volupté, mais je me stoppe aussi vite que ce baiser a commencé. Et je le tire un peu pour le faire avancer, nous continuons notre marche qui a été stoppée plusieurs fois depuis que nous sommes sorties de l'infirmerie. Nous sommes à quelques pas de la Grande Salle, descendant les marches qui nous y amèneraient bientôt. Personne ne se trouve devant les portes, ce qui veut certainement dire que tout le monde ou presque est déjà dans la salle, attablée prête à manger. Arrivés, devant celle-ci, Drago me lâche la main, pour m'enserrer par la taille, et se baisser jusqu'à mon visage, il descend vers mon oreille, jouant avec une boucle de mes cheveux au passage.

\- Hermione, me murmure-t-il, quoiqu'il se passe dans les heures à venir, rappelle toi tout ce que l'ont s'est dit dernièrement.

Je prends sa main tout en m'écartant de lui, son odeur commence à m'enivrer et ce n'est pas trop le moment, sinon cela risquerait un laisser-aller de ma part. Je le rassure d'un sourire. Les portes s'ouvrent, et Luna Lovegood y apparaît. Elle nous regarde dans les yeux, baisse la tête sur nos mains enlacées, puis elle revient à nos yeux et nous sourit rêveusement, comme si elle n'était pas le moins du monde étonnée. Puis elle nous passe devant, nous laissant le passage pour rejoindre le déjeuner.

\- Toujours aussi bizarre cette fille, souffle Drago.

Je ne me donne même pas la peine de lui répondre. Je prête plus attention à la Grande Salle, le même brouhaha continuel résonnait contre les murs, le raclement des ustensiles contre les couvercles, et s'est incessantes conversations qui fusaient dans tous les sens, toutes tables confondues. Je me focalise sur la table des Professeurs, croisant le regard du professeur Rogue, dédaigneux. Puis celui du Directeur Dumbledore, m'observant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avec un regard pétillant qui se voulait sûrement rassurant. Je lui souris en coin, mais quelque chose avait changé dans l'air, je m'en suis rendu compte, quand la première remarque fusa.

\- Alors c'est vrai, ils sont ensemble, proclame quelqu'un.

Je ne cherche même à savoir qui c'est, sachant dore et déjà, que nous allons devoir nous y habituer le plus rapidement possible. Mais ce silence est toute fois troublant pour cette pièce qui est d'habitude toujours bruyante, c'en est même déroutant. Je sens une pression dans ma main. Drago. Je caresse le dos de sa main en retour, pour le rassurer encore une fois, mais en me rassurant moi aussi au passage. Un geste qui veut dire : « Oui, tous va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. ». Nous avançons ensemble, comme un seul homme, guidés, chacun par les pas de l'autre. Puis la rumeur gronde, forte, puissante, aussi dévastatrice qu'un ouragan, balayant tous sur son passage.

Des sons inhumains en sortant à chaque salve qu'elle crache. Du mépris, du rejet, de la rage, de la révulsion, de l'aversion, de l'abomination, du dégoût, de la honte pour les maisons qui doivent supporter ce fardeau, comme une tare auquel il faut remédier avant qu'il soit trop tard. Mais il est déjà trop tard, s'ils savaient tous autant qu'ils sont. Drago me lâche la main, pour me laisser prendre place à ma table, j'en fais le tour, pour être face à lui pour manger, m'assoyant donc près de la table des professeurs pour être le plus loin des autres. Je souris à Drago et il fait de même que moi, à la table de sa maison, se plaçant contre le mur.

Je sens les regards posés sur moi, mais je n'y prête pas la moindre attention. Me servant et mangeant comme si de rien n'était. Être l'amie d'Harry Potter depuis mon entrée à Poudlard m'a un peu habituée à ce genre de situation. Comme en quatrième année, ou ils croyaient tous que je sortais avec Harry à cause de l'article de cette peste de Rita Skeeter. Je mange tranquillement, comme si ça ne m'atteignait pas, ou que cela ne me concernait pas du tout. Je regarde Drago, qui m'observe aussi en retour. Il me sourit, ce que je lui rends en retour, plus éclatant, je m'en contre fiche de se que disent les autres. C'est simple, je me bouche les oreilles mentalement. De toute façon, ça fuse dans tous les sens, ce qui fait que je ne comprends pas un strict mot, mais je sais quel est le sujet principal qui en ressort sans écouter forcément, moi et Drago. C'est qu'il n'y a rien de plus croustillant à raconter en ce moment pour eux. C'est sûr que ça change de la guerre qui se prépare à l'extérieur, on est en quelque sorte leur nouveau sujet de loisir maintenant. Mais une couleur flamboyante s'assoit face à moi, bouchant ma vue, ne me permettant plus de voir l'objet de mes pensées, qui fait tambouriner mon cœur à cent à l'heure par la même occasion.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe là Hermione ? M'interroge-t-elle. Je n'ai pas rêvé, t'as débarquée dans la Grande Salle, main dans la main avec Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, de Serpentard !

Ginny, ma seule vraie amie que j'ai, que j'avais maintenant. Ron ! Harry ! Ça fuse d'un coup dans mon cerveau, oui je les avais oubliés momentanément, j'ai le droit. Ces comme si je me réveillai après un magnifique rêve. Je la regarde, pas apeurée le moins du monde, mais légèrement soucieuse. Ce qu'elle semble comprendre.

\- Non, ils ne sont pas là, je te rassure, et je crois qu'une chance pour toi, car je ne donnerai pas chère de ta peau là, me répond-elle. Bon, tu m'expliques, ou je dois deviner ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Ginny, ça va et toi ? Demandai-je sur un ton penaud.

\- Hermione n'évite pas le sujet, c'est vraiment trop gros, si tout ce que j'entends est vrai. Alors, toi et Drago... ?

\- S'il te plaît Ginny, on peut se retrouver dans ma chambre ce soir, disons pour 20h30, je t'expliquerai tous, promis.

\- Une pyjama partie toutes les deux ? D'accord, mais à mon avis ça ne sera pas de la rigolade, il y aura de grosse discussion, t'y écharpera pas, s'exclame-t-elle.

\- D'accord, dis-je en capitulant, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. Je dois y aller mais promis ce soir, je t'expliquerai tous.

\- T'as intérêt, sinon ce soir, il risque d'avoir des chauves-souris par dizaine à planer dans tout Poudlard, dit-elle moqueuse, mais sérieuse à la fois.

\- Merci Ginny, je dois y aller mais à ce soir, promis.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer, ayant fini de manger, je me lève, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention une fois encore aux autres, Drago fit de même. Il me rejoint, me reprenant la main d'un air légèrement possessif que j'adore chez lui, cela prouve encore une fois qu'il tient sincèrement à moi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Savoir ce qu'il se passe, je dois la rejoindre ce soir, pour expliquer. Cela ne t'embête pas dit ? C'est la seule vraie amie que j'ai ou qu'il me reste, tous du moins j'espère.

\- Non, c'est bon, je te fais confiance.

Je sais déjà qu'il tient à moi, vraiment, mais là comme il le dit, c'est une grande confiance en moi qu'il là. Si incroyable que cela puisse être. Ce qu'on n'avait pas remarqués c'est que quelques personnes nous suivaient. Nous nous en rendîmes compte qu'à quelques mètres plus loin, après être sorti dehors, dans l'immense Parc de Poudlard, la température étant correcte avec une bonne veste.

\- Alors comme ça, t'es allé chercher dans la basse-cour pour une histoire de coucherie Drago. J'espère que tu prends ton pied au moins, crache une voix haineuse derrière nous.

Drago se retourne, faisant face à huit Serpentards déchaînés contre nous. Il se positionne devant moi, pour me protéger de ces gens immondes. Comment faisait-il pour les supporter à longueur de journée ? Je me place un peu sur le côté pour mieux reconnaître nos futurs bourreaux, car je suis sûre qu'ils n'attendaient qu'un geste ou une parole de travers pour nous attaquer. Millicent Bulstrode, Grégory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, qui faisaient partir de la Brigade Inquisitoriale l'année dernière, ainsi que Harper, Urquhart et Vaisey, des nouveaux membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, pour en avoir entendu parler par Ron avant qu'il sorte avec sa copine. Puis Blaise Zabini qui était situé à au moins dix bons mètres derrière eux.

\- Répète pour voir Urquhart ? Demande dangereusement Drago.

\- T'as très bien entendu Malefoy, à moins que de traîner avec une Sang-de-Bourbe t'a mis le cerveau à l'envers, et t'as rendu sourd par la même occasion, crache Harper.

À c'est paroles, je sens le dos de Drago se contracter de plus en plus fort, chaque mot asséné l'énervant encore plus que la seconde d'avant. Je vois son bras se diriger vers sa poche, sa baguette. Je lui caresse doucement le dos pour le calmer au mieux que je peux, et bizarrement ça l'air de le détendre, ce qui m'étonne plus qu'un peu. Jusqu'où s'étend mon influence sur lui ? Un geste, une parole et il abdique. Mais ne ferai-je pas pareil moi aussi ? En me remémorant encore une fois les paroles de Drago : « ... en effet j'ai dû déteindre énormément sur toi pour sortir des paroles comme ça, qui sont dignes de moi, ou du plus vil des Serpentards... ». Est-ce que ce qui caractérise les Serpentards aurait vraiment déteint sur moi ? Est-ce que ce qui caractérise aussi les Gryffondors, aurait influencé Drago à force d'être avec moi ? Il faut croire, car je suis sûre que si je l'avais touché au début de notre rapprochement, physique, il ne se serait pas calmé pour un sou.

Enfin Hermione, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Huit Serpentards nous font face, bien que ce Zabini pour l'avoir vue dans le compartiment de Slugorn à la rentrée reste toujours en retrait bizarrement. Mais une neuvième personne que je ne reconnais pas étant trop loin, nous rejoint. Maigre comme un filet, les cheveux bruns, il s'avance vers nous, le pas rapide. Je le reconnais, il est avec moi, pour les cours avancés de Potions cette année, Nott, Théodore Nott, nous partageons la même paillasse pour ce cours en commun. Je n'ai jamais su quoi penser de lui, il ne parle pas beaucoup voir pas du tout, en faites, que quand c'est vraiment nécessaire. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il était du genre solitaire, sans trop se mêler aux autres dans sa maison.

\- On est juste venu te passer un message du maître, se résigne à dévoiler Parkinson. On ne cherche pas la bagarre, si c'est ce que tu crois. Il n'est pas encore au courant pour... ton incartade, peut-être seras-tu pardonné si tu lui demandes gentiment. Il veut que tu sois prêt pour l'initiation, se fichant de savoir si je suis là à écouter. Sinon, tu risques de rencontrer un ou deux problèmes.

\- C'est une menace ? Demande Drago, auquel ces mots l'avaient rendu directement frigide.

\- Prends-le comme tu veux, mais je te conseille de vite revenir à la raison, avant que ça paraisse trop suspect et que tes excuses ne passeront plus, dit Vaisey.

\- Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner, et surtout pas à lui. Alors vos menaces, je n'en ai rien à faire, déclare Drago.

\- Tu seras plus vite puni que tu ne le penses Drago pour c'est paroles, n'oublie pas à qui tu parles. Tu n'es plus rien, ton père est mort dans la crasse, ta mère est dingo, ton nom ne veut plus rien dire, il ne vaut plus rien, il est sale aux yeux de tous les autres. Tu peux te rattraper, tu n'as qu'une chance, pourquoi ne pas la saisir ? Demande Goyle.

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre que je sache, allez gâcher votre salive ailleurs. Et toi depuis quand t'a un cerveau Goyle ? Vous ne m'inspirer aucune crainte avec ce que vous êtes, sept demi-Mangemorts face à moi, et ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour attaquer ? Êtes-vous aussi forts, que vous le laissez entendre ? J'en doute vraiment.

\- Le maître te punira de sa main, pour ta traîtrise, soit en sûre, à ta place j'y réfléchirai à deux fois. T'as mère est peut-être barge, mais il sera t'atteindre quoique tu dises.

\- Va cracher ton venin ailleurs Pansy, tu veux ?

Je sens dans l'air toute la tension qui se dégage de chacun d'eux, mise à part, Zabini et Nott, qui étaient toujours en arrière, ne voulant sans doute pas s'en mêler. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ils sont ici dans ces cas-là.

\- Allons-nous en, il verra bien par lui-même, crache Parkinson.

\- D'habitude, c'est le chien qui suit le maître, et non l'inverse, alors t'est parole ne vaut rien à mes yeux, dit Drago dans un dernier souffle.

Elle lui tourne le dos, dans un dernier regard haineux, les autres la suivant à leurs tours. Drago attend quelques secondes, jusqu'à temps qu'ils soient tous retournés aux portes du château. Mais Nott et Zabini étaient toujours là. Je me place à côté de lui, enserrant sa main dans la mienne.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ils n'ont pas attaqué, dis-je.

\- Hermione, le principal caractère d'un vrai Serpentard est la lâcheté, puis c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, ils doivent préparer quelque chose. Et pas en bien, murmure-t-il. Ça va toi ?

\- C'est moi qui devrais te le demander, je m'attendais à pire, quatre fois pire, de leurs parts.

\- Hum, je devrais peut-être en parler à...

Mais quelqu'un toussa pour couper court à sa phrase, même si je savais qu'il pensait à Dumbledore ou plutôt Rogue, ça serait plus sensé de sa part. Zabini et Nott rentrèrent dans mon champ de vision, à l'instant même.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'on voudrait vous déranger, mais Drago, tu sais que tu devrais te méfier tous de même, dit Zabini suspicieux.

\- Je sais, je me méfie aussi. Alors comment c'était l'entrée ? Demande-t-il sur un ton plus chaleureux.

Je le regarde étonnée, sourire en coin plaqué sur ses lèvres. De quoi il parle là ? Quelle entrée ? Je regarde Zabini et Nott, complètement effarée. Je croise le regard de Nott, qui affiche un sourire malicieux, l'air d'être au courant d'une chose importante que j'ignorai. Puis regardant Zabini, il commence à rigoler doucement. Je ne comprends pas là, je regarde à nouveau Drago, l'interrogation prenant sûrement la majeure partie de mes iris.

\- J'ai loupé quelques choses ou quoi là Drago ? Demandai-je, ce qui fit doubler les rires de Zabini et Nott commençant à le rejoindre.

\- Je vais t'expliquer, je te rappelle que t'as dormi pendant plus de deux jours, alors en effet, t'as loupée deux, trois trucs, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille d'un ton taquin.

\- Oui, deux, trois trucs, déclare Nott, rejoignant plus franchement le rire de Zabini cette fois-ci.

Il doit avoir l'ouïe super fine vue que Drago me la murmurer à l'oreille et qu'il se trouve à un bon mètre de nous. Je me détache de lui quelques secondes, toujours son sourire en coin de lèvres. Zabini et Nott, à quelques pas auprès de nous, rigolant à gorge déployée. J'en oublierai presque ce qui s'est passé avec les autres Serpentards quelques minutes plutôt, presque. Médusée, je les observe tour à tour, attendant que Drago daigne enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe, il sait très bien que cela m'irrite de ne pas savoir. Ce dont il se rend compte, et profite pleinement. J'ai l'énorme impression de faire partit d'une farce que j'ignorai l'existence jusque-là.

\- Allez, on rentre, je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé quand toi tu dormais tranquillement à l'infirmerie, puis il se mit à rire, rejoignant Zabini et Nott.

Je lui donne un coup dans l'abdomen, énervée mais non méchamment. Ce qui ne fit que renforcer son rire. Boudant légèrement, il me rassure d'une pression sur ma taille qu'il entoure automatiquement, comme un geste protecteur.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Et oui, voila un bon moment que je n'ai pas postée et pourtant dieu c'est que cette histoire est terminée depuis des années...**

 **Mais bon, quoi vous dire mis à part que je suis navrée de mon absence. Je ne vais pas vous faire de promesse mais je vais essayer d'être plus régulière.**

 **3lle.**


	15. Alliés

15

 **ALLIÉS**

Nous sommes tous les quatre dans la Salle sur Demande, au septième étage. La pièce est chaleureuse et sobre. Un feu de cheminée craque délicieusement dans son antre, nous réchauffant de la froideur de l'extérieur. Deux grands canapés sont aux milieux de la salle, séparés par une table basse où sont disposées des bougies. L'unique source de lumière dans la salle, mis à part le feu. Et même avec les fenêtres qui donnent vue sur la Forêt Interdite, la pièce reste faiblement éclairée. Mais cette lumière tamisée ne me fait pas peur, même entourée de trois Serpentards, dont un est maintenant reconnu de toute l'école comme étant mon petit ami officiel. Cette pensée me fait frémir de plaisir intérieurement, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de transparaître sur mon visage. Dire que Drago est mon petit ami, me rend toute chose, je ne sais pas comment d'écrire cela... C'est bizarre, c'est vraiment la première fois que je ressens ça. Je suis fière, comblée, sereine, heureuse et surtout amoureuse. Drago se retourne vers moi et me regarde, avec son sourire éternel en coin des lèvres. Il me tend la main que je saisi automatiquement, m'entraînant sur un des deux canapés. Zabini et Nott nous suivent, toujours railleurs, toujours espiègles, toujours rigoleurs et je sens qu'ils savent quelque chose que j'ignore, mais sûrement plus pour longtemps. Je me place contre Drago son bras passant par-dessus mes épaules, me rapprochant un peu plus de lui, me serrant chaleureusement contre son corps tiède. Zabini et Nott s'assoient en face de nous, sur l'autre canapé, je les regarde un à un. Je me rappelle de ce que m'avaient dit un jour Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, quand j'étais encore dans une chambre commune avec elles ces cinq dernières années. C'était il y a deux ans, juste avant le Bal de Noël pendant le Tournoi des trois sorciers, quatre devrai-je dire. En quatrième année donc, si mes souvenirs sont toujours aussi bons. Ça m'a l'air tellement loin, mais cela ne fait même pas deux ans, il faut que je me souvienne de ce qu'elles m'ont dit exactement sur ces deux-là, car je sais qu'elles m'en ont parlé.

 **FLASH-BACK**

Nous sommes toutes les quatre dans notre chambre, nous préparant une à une pour le Bal. J'attends, préférant être la dernière à m'habiller, pour garder un effet de surprise quand je descendrai. Parvati se vante d'y aller au bras du célèbre Harry Potter et Lavande à celui de Seamus Finnigan. Quant à Demelza, plus discrète, elle y va avec Ritchie Coote, qui lui a demandé en la poursuivant sur tout le terrain de Quidditch jusqu'à temps qu'elle abdique, c'était assez marrant à voir à ce qui paraît. Et moi, avec Victor Krum, mais mis à par lui et moi personne n'est au courant. Depuis que j'ai dit non à Ron, lui et Harry, ainsi que les filles de ma chambre font que de me harceler pour savoir avec qui j'y vais. Mais je garde le nom de mon cavalier jusqu'à la fin, je veux avoir un minimum d'effet de surprise. Je ne sais comment la conversation, que je n'écoutai pas vraiment à la base, c'est penché sur les Serpentards.

\- Oui, mais même avec son sale caractère, il faut avouer qu'il est beau tout de même.

\- C'est sûr, répond Lavande, mais c'est un Serpentard, faudrait être folle pour oser ne serait-ce que l'approcher de trop prêt.

\- Oui, mais cela n'empêche pas de le mater, mais de là à franchir le pas entre imagination et réalité, il y a une grande différence, c'est Drago Malefoy quand même ! S'exclame Parvati. En plus on dirait qu'il dirige tous les Serpentards, même s'il n'a que quatorze ans et demi, c'est bizarre. Mais il n'y a pas que lui de beau, il y a Zabini, et...

\- Zabini, la coupe Lavande, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas trop le fait qu'il n'est presque pas de cheveux sur la tête. Tu disais même que cela lui donnait un air de bébé sortit tout droit du ventre de sa mère.

\- Oui, mais il a grandi et je constate qu'il a changé physiquement et qu'il est plutôt pas mal dans son genre maintenant. Et...

\- Nott, dit Demelza, j'aime bien son côté je n'existe pas, ignorer moi, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, prononce-t-elle rêveuse.

Un léger silence s'était installé à ces paroles, Lavande et Parvati s'échangeant des regards lourds de sens entre elles deux.

\- Oh, mais notre petite Demelza à craquée sur Théodore Nott, de Serpentard ma parole ! Crie toute excitée Lavande et Parvati. Mais et Ritchie ?

\- Ritchie... j'étais un peu obligée de dire oui, en plus j'aurai eu personne sinon pour ce soir.

\- Hum, c'est un Serpentard Demelza, dit sarcastiquement Lavande, ne l'oublie pas, toi et lui, c'est impossible, ça n'existera jamais.

\- Oui, ou tu te mettras Gryffondor entier à dos, réplique Parvati sèchement.

Elles partirent sur ces paroles, lançant un drôle de regard chacune, restant plus que Demelza et moi dans la chambre. Elle s'est assise sur son lit, une larme coulant sur sa joue, puis une autre, et une autre. Je m'approche d'elle, et m'assieds sur son lit.

\- N'écoute pas ce qu'elles disent, ne pense qu'à toi, puis dis-toi, que ce n'est qu'une passade. Que cela passera avec le temps. Il te plaît vraiment Nott ? Sincèrement ? Lui demandai-je tous de même curieuse.

\- Physiquement oui, il a cet air comme je disais qui donne envie de le protéger comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important, de grave dans sa vie, qui me donne envie de le prendre dans mes bras des fois et de le rassurer. Mais après c'est un Serpentard, c'est-à-dire qu'il est lâche, vil, mauvais perdant et qu'il doit bien cacher son jeu. Je ne suis pas aussi prude que ça. Mais s'il aurait été placé à Serdaigle, Poussoufle ou notre maison, alors oui je n'aurai pas hésité une seconde à essayer de me rapprocher par quelques moyens que ce soit auprès de lui. Enfin, ça n'arrivera jamais, mais tu me promets de rien dire Hermione, je sais qu'on peut te faire confiance, je le sais, tu es une amie sincère et rare qu'on ne trouve presque jamais.

\- Je ne dirai rien Demelza, mais... Enfin, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais si tu aimes vraiment ce garçon, Théodore Nott, attends. Si vous avez d'être ensemble ça arrivera puis sinon c'est que ça ne doit pas se faire. Non, je ne te conseille pas de sortir avec, mais une fois sortis de Poudlard qui va regarder avec qui tu sors franchement ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Mais en faites, je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne. Mais le premier jour ou j'ai dû prendre le Poudlard Express, j'étais seul dans ma cabine et il est venu se joindre à moi. Il n'avait pas d'ami comme toujours, je le vois bien, toujours seul, un peu comme moi... Puis pendant ce trajet, on avait que onze ans, mais on a parlés, et parlés de tous et de rien. Il y avait un truc, comme si je retrouvai une personne que je n'avais pas vue depuis un bout de temps et ça me faisait du bien. Je me croyais mettre fait un nouvel ami, jusqu'à la répartition... À peine rencontrés, et déjà séparés, murmure-t-elle amèrement.

 **FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

J'ai essayé de la consoler, mais la maladie de l'amour est la plus vile, la plus cruelle et la plus destructrice qui existe. Depuis qu'elle me l'a confiée, il y a de cela maintenant deux ans, je sais qu'au fond d'elle, c'est bien caché, mais elle l'aime profondément. C'est un fardeau qu'elle doit porter, juste parce qu'ils ne sont pas de la même maison, et que tous les opposent. Je ne pense pas que Nott est au courant, c'est vrai qu'il a une pointe de tristesse au fond des yeux, je l'avais déjà remarquée plusieurs fois en cours avancés de potion. Mais de là, à dire que c'est à cause de ça, il y a un grand pas, ça n'a sûrement aucun rapport même. On ne sait jamais. Je commence à comprendre Drago de plus en plus, en repensant à Demelza. Il doit être dur, de conserver quelque chose d'aussi gros que ça. De passer tous les jours à côté de cette personne, en rêvant secrètement un petit geste, comme moi avant avec Ron. Ça fait mal, on espère, on en rêve la nuit, ça nous mange petit à petit, ça nous détruit de plus en plus vite, et c'est pire quand on se rend compte que cette personne n'éprouve rien pour vous, alors que vous lui avez dédié chaque instant, depuis que vous savez, depuis qu'on sait qu'on l'aime... En faites, moi au fond je remercie Ron, il m'a ouvert les yeux en fin de compte. L'amour rend aveugle aussi, il nous fait faire des bêtises, et beaucoup trop dès fois. Mais grâce à ça, Drago est venu à moi, il a osé ce que d'autre n'aurait pas fait. Tout l'inverse de Demelza, qui se morfond sur Nott depuis six ans, à cause d'une cabine de train, il faudrait que je lui parle un de ces jours prochains. Mais il faut que je me concentre sur le moment présent, alors je sors de mes pensées, pour revenir auprès des autres. Je ne sais combien de temps je me suis mise à rêvasser, mais assez pour qu'ils se mettent à l'aise et commencent à discuter sans moi. Je me reprends en main et secoue légèrement la tête, comme si ce geste chasserait vraiment ce qui me torture l'esprit. Je me tourne vers Drago et je le regarde quelques instants, il sourit, c'est si bizarre. J'avais tellement l'habitude de le voir avec un air revêche que c'est perturbant à chaque fois que cela arrive.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé pendant ces deux jours, ou un de vous deux ? Réclamais-je en tournant ma tête vers Nott et Zabini qui ont automatiquement repris leurs airs espiègles.

Drago me caresse l'épaule de sa main, commençant à prendre la parole.

\- Pendant que tu étais dans ton... sommeil réparateur, repos, coma, je ne sais pas vraiment le nom qu'on donne à ce que tu avais. Mais je me suis complètement détaché des autres, ceux de ma maison. Je les ignorais, et ils se sont mis à m'ignorer aussi. C'est comme ça depuis que mon... mon père est mort, en fait c'est surtout depuis que j'ai dit à Pansy que je n'avais pas autant d'héritage qu'elle le pensait. Et les autres se sont mis à me lâcher un peu aussi avec le temps. Ce qui veut tout dire dans le fond, même si je le savais déjà, mais bon, ils ne me côtoyaient que parce que j'étais le fils Malefoy, fils d'un Mangemort, riche et reconnu de tous. Enfin toutes les petites choses futiles qui constituaient ma vie, avant sa mort...

\- Et c'est là, que l'ont est entrés en scène, coupe Zabini. Ont l'a bien observés avant de l'approcher, ont s'étaient rendu compte que depuis la rentrée, qu'il n'était plus comme avant. Bon d'accord, on a cru que c'étaient parce qu'ils étaient devenus un Mangemort. Mais Goyle et Crabble en faisaient partit, et Drago ne traînait plus avec eux. Puis un jour, ils n'étaient pas là ces deux derniers, ainsi que quelques autres Serpentards. Théo et moi, on pense que c'est à cause de la marque, la douleur, ou ont ne savaient trop quoi. Enfin pour dire que Drago lui était là. Puis, il s'éloignait réellement des autres, de ceux de notre maison. Pourquoi s'éloigner, si on est devenu un Mangemort ? C'est censé resserrer les liens justement un truc comme ça, je pense, dit-il songeur.

\- Tous ça pour dire qu'à force d'éviter les autres Serpentards, ont s'est rapproché discrètement de lui de jour en jour. Et l'évidence nous à sautés aux yeux, ce n'était pas un Mangemort, dit Nott. Surtout que sans qu'il s'en rende compte, un jour, j'ai pu lire par-dessus son épaule une lettre qu'il a reçu de sa tante, le menaçant de le rejoindre impérativement, sinon tu-sais-qui serait le ramener à la raison vite fait.

\- Donc une chance que nous avons une fouine parmi nous, siffle railleur Drago.

\- Oui, sinon tu aurais été seul à te morfondre dans ton coin, sans aucun soutien tient, réplique Zabini.

J'observe Drago, qui leur lance un regard mi-confus, mi-content.

\- Donc vous êtes devenu amis si j'ai bien compris ? Demandai-je.

\- Oui, me répondent-ils en même temps tous les trois.

\- Drago nous à d'ailleurs parlé de toi, m'interpelle Blaise, beaucoup même, dit-il dans un regard charmeur.

\- En bien j'espère en bien alors, dis-je en lui souriant.

Nous passâmes tout l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien, mais principalement de notre couple à Drago et moi. Du brouhaha que ça a créé, dès que nous avons quitté la Grande Salle. Seconde après seconde, minute après minute et heure après heure, je fais de plus en plus connaissance avec Blaise et Théodore. Quoique ce dernier reste toujours aussi discret comme à son entière habitude, ne s'étalant pas trop sur sa personne, mais parlant aussi vivement que Blaise. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, bien évidemment, c'est ce que va devenir Drago, son futur. Ils n'abordent pas le sujet, mais je vois bien que cela leur brûle les lèvres de l'entamer. Seul quatre personnes étaient au courant, moi-même, le principal concerné, le professeur Rogue et le Directeur Dumbledore. Drago deviendra un adepte de la magie pure, et non son opposé, le côté sombre. Blaise avait appelé un elfe au nom de Pimby, pour nous apporter à manger. C'est donc ainsi que je passe ma première journée officielle en tant que petite copine de Drago Malefoy, célèbre Serpentard réputé pour son rang familial, sa richesse et j'en passe... Mais la pièce déjà faiblement éclairée est de plus en plus obscure, le temps nous filant entre les doigts. Je regarde ma montre, il est dix-neuf heures trente, dans moins d'une heure je serais dans ma chambre à parler avec Ginny, pour discuter... Drago dut ressentir mon trouble, car il se penche vers moi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Ginny... Je dois y aller, les autres mangent, ma salle commune sera donc moins remplie si j'y vais maintenant, puis j'aimerais me doucher et retrouver ma chambre. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'y suis pas y allée. J'aimerais bien nettoyer un peu avant qu'elle vienne. Tu comprends ? Lui demandai-je doucement sur le même ton que lui.

\- Oui, je comprends, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Je veux bien.

\- Bon et bien, on va vous laisser, dit Drago.

Blaise et Théodore qui étaient jusque-là dans une conversation intense pour savoir qui était la meilleure équipe de Quidditch dans le monde magique, s'arrêtèrent de discuter pour nous regarder perplexe.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est quelle heure ? Demande Théodore.

\- Bientôt vingt heures, lui répondis-je.

\- Mince, je n'ai pas fini mon devoir en arithmencie pour demain, dit ce dernier.

\- Faut que j'y aille aussi, réplique Blaise, j'ai un rendez-vous.

\- Un rendez-vous féminin, réplique Drago taquin.

\- Tu me connais mec, je suis incapable de résister à leurs charmes, répond-il sourir provocateur en coin des lèvres, le regard amusé.

C'est sûr cette phrase qu'il quitte la Salle sur Demande, suivit de près par Théodore Nott.

\- Et bien à demain Hermione, me dit-il en souriant.

\- Bonne nuit, lui répondis-je lui renvoyant son sourire.

Une fois la porte fermée, je me retrouve enfin seul avec Drago.

\- Enfin seul, soupir Drago.

\- Ma parole tu lis dans mes pensées, dis-je.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer que je me lève à demi, sur un genou plaçant l'autre de son côté gauche, me retrouvant ainsi à califourchon sur lui. Je lui caresse les cheveux chaleureusement, puis plaçant mes mains derrière sa nuque, je rapproche mon visage près du siens. Je me penche sur ces lèvres, avides de les retrouver, de goûter à nouveau à leurs saveurs boisées. Drago se fait aussi pressant que moi. M'empoignant la taille fermement, il me force doucement à me baisser sur le côté du canapé, pour parvenir à m'allonger. Je le suis docile, ne voulant que ces baisers pour me rassasier, ou au moins tenir jusqu'à notre prochaine étreinte. Ces deux genoux enfoncés dans le canapé contre moi, il franchi la barre de mes lèvres délicatement avec sa langue, pour enfin donner de la vraie valeur à ce baiser. Un baiser passionné, enfiévré, pressant, enflammé, désireux, amoureux et j'en passe. Je lui réponds tout aussi avide de ces moments uniques que nous partageons ensemble. Je glisse mes mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le caressant longuement. Quant à lui une de ces mains reste toujours sur mes hanches comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuie et l'autre est durement appuyé sur le canapé pour ne pas que j'endosse tous son poids. Mais le souffle, traite, commence à nous manquer, nous obligeant à arrêter ce baiser enflammé, mais cela n'empêche pas Drago, de se pencher vers mon cou.

Son souffle roque tambourinant mon ouïe, son souffle ardent caressant ma peau, son souffle donnant des frisons de plaisirs à chaque inspiration qu'il rejette sur mon épiderme. Il m'embrasse de milles baisers, chatoyant jusqu'à mon oreille, mordillant faiblement mon lobe au passage. Redescendant aussi brusquement vers ma gorge, laissant une légère traînée humide qui me donne des envies primaires que je n'ai jamais eu juste qu'ici, dans ma courte existence. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus saccadés à chaque baiser de sa part. Il soulève sa tête, je le regarde et je dégluti difficilement, sa beauté me frappant le visage. Il est si beau, ces cheveux en bataille à cause de mes mains, ces cheveux dorés par la lumière du feu. Et son regard, si bleu en cet instant, son regard enfiévré, qui reflète sûrement la même ardeur que moi. Je lui souri, je commence à ouvrir ma bouche pour lui dire quelque chose. Mais il ne me laisse pas faire, il se penche sur mes lèvres, les frôlant doucement, allant vers mon menton, avec cette même lenteur, pour descendre à nouveau dans mon cou. Ces baisers sont si exquis, il m'embrasse plus fermement sur la droite de ma gorge, aspirant ma peau plusieurs secondes, c'est tellement bon que j'en gémis d'extase. Surpris par mon propre soupir, j'en reste légèrement éberluée, étant la première fois que cela m'arrive. Drago continue son baiser, ramenant ces lèvres délicates sur les miennes, m'embrassant plus que de raisons, il se retire et pose son regard rempli de désir inavouable sur moi. Ces yeux qui brûlent de d'extase sur ma personne.

\- Tu es si belle Hermione, dit-il dans une voix enrouée par nos baisers.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre se penchant à nouveau sur moi, en embrassant mon front cette fois-ci, me laissant ainsi son cou à vue d'œil. Je m'empresse de mettre mes mains sur son torse, sa chemise légèrement ouverte, me laissant entrapercevoir un peu sa peau albâtre. Je le pousse gentillement, voulant qu'il se relève, ce qu'il fait sans protester, coupant court à son chaste baiser sur le haut de mon visage. Je replie mes jambes sur le canapé, m'assoyant à genoux sur celui-ci, Drago faisant de même. Je l'embrasse à mon tour dans le cou, allant jusqu'au haut de son torse, déboutonnant quelques boutons de plus à sa chemise, je caresse avidement sa peau laiteuse. Ses mains chaudes parcourent mon épiderme sous mon pull, me procurant des frissons indomptables. Je pose une de mes mains sur le haut de son épaule gauche et parcours sa peau de mes lèvres ardentes. Ma montre réfléchie quelques secondes à la lumière du feu, le cadran se réfléchissant dans mon œil, ce qui m'agace légèrement au passage, mais me ramène à la réalité aussi, Ginny. Je donne un dernier baiser aux lèvres de Drago, reboutonnant sa chemise maladroitement en même temps. Je recule, et je le regarde intensément.

\- T'es encore plus craquant les cheveux emmêlés Drago, lui dis-je. Mais là, on va m'attendre si je ne me dépêche pas, et j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer, me détournant de sa vue pour ne pas me laisser distraire plus que de raison. Je me lève et je remets en place mon pull, remarquant que ma jupe est légèrement froissée et je secoue vivement mes cheveux indomptables pour leur redonner une allure à peu près correcte. Je le sens près de moi qui se lève à son tour, un de ces bras emprisonnant ma taille amoureusement.

\- Dommage, mais je peux peut-être t'accompagner aussi, soupire-t-il en me faisant tourner vers lui.

Sa proposition suggestive, me fait monter le rouge aux joues. Un peu embarrassée par sa proposition, je ne le regarde pas, gênée mais extasiée en même temps, ce qui n'a aucun sens, avouons-le. Il me lève le menton avec une de ces mains, et me regarde les yeux pétillants.

\- Pourquoi rougir ? T'aurai-je choquée par hasard ? Me demande-t-il charmeur.

\- Pas le moins du monde, mais... je dois y aller Drago, dis-je ne savant plus ou me mettre.

Je l'embrasse vite fait, sentant son sourire sur mes lèvres, puis je pars sans un mot.

\- Bonne nuit, ma belle Hermione, dit-il en rigolant faiblement.

Puérile, gamine, sainte-ni-touche, incompréhensible, débile, névrosée, faible, impuissante, abrutie, sotte, stupide, ridicule, absurde, grotesque, risible, nunuche, gourde, pathétique,... Voilà tous les sentiments qui me traversent l'esprit en sortant de la douche. Mais puérile et stupide étant les principaux qui me sautent aux yeux en tête de liste. Dix-sept ans depuis septembre, et je rougis à cause d'une phrase qui fait allusion au sexe. Puérile et stupide, ça me caractérise parfaitement en ce moment. Du grand n'importe quoi en somme, il doit me prendre pour une saint-ni-touche, exactement. Je soupire, exaspérée, enroulant une serviette autour de moi, me séchant les cheveux grâce à ma baguette. Je me place devant la glace et je ferme les yeux. Je respire profondément, il faut que je me calme, il faut que j'arrête d'être irritée à cause de cette phrase et de mon comportement face à celle-ci. Je m'apaise petit à petit, sereinement. J'ouvre les yeux et m'habille de mon pyjama après mettre sécher la peau. Je sors de ma salle de bain privée, et je m'attache rapidement les cheveux. Je me force à penser à autre chose, un autre sujet de songe, ce qui ne me manque pas en plus. J'ai eu de la chance, en rentrant dans la Salle Commune, de ne rencontrer personne, mis à part un ou deux couples qui profitaient que la pièce soit vide pour eux, ne me prêtant donc aucune attention. Et une chance que je sois Préfète-en-Chef cette année, car je n'ose imaginer ce qui m'arriverait si je partageais encore une chambre commune avec Lavande, qui m'a donné un aperçu médiocre de ces réparties, de Parvati, qui est plus mauvaise langue que cette dernière, et de Demelza. Quoique, elle, elle ne m'aurait peut-être rien reproché avec un peu de chance, ce n'est pas son genre de s'occuper des affaires des autres. Je regarde ma montre, vingt heures quarante cinq, d'habitude Ginny est du genre ponctuelle. Un claquement à ma porte me sort des mes idées, j'ouvre celle-ci et je me trouve face à une chevelure flamboyante. Elle me regarde indéchiffrable.

\- C'est du n'importe quoi je te jure, s'exclame-t-elle en franchissant ma porte sans que je l'y invite. J'entends de tout dans les couloirs sur vous deux, mais franchement c'est complètement insensé !

Elle sort sa baguette et la pointe au sol.

\- Afferte mat, prononce-t-elle.

Un matelas sobre, accompagné d'un drap, d'une couverture et d'un oreiller, apparaît sur le parquet boisé de ma chambre. Elle me fit à nouveau face, rangeant sa baguette, et continue dans sa tirade en s'assoyant sur mon lit, ce que je fis aussi.

\- Tu as intérêt de tous me dire Hermione, vraiment tout, et depuis quand ça dure surtout. Sérieusement, je dois bien avouer que je suis choquée, mais après je respecte tes décisions bien que je pensasse que t'aima mon imbécile de frère. Mais en faites non, et c'est pas plus mal, vu ce qu'on entend quand il embrasse sa « copine ». Que je me n'éloigne pas du sujet. Enfin, ça ne risque pas non plus !

Je la laisse parler dans son monologue, son regard intense poser sur moi, rempli d'interrogation qui ne demande qu'à être assouvie et ceux grâce à moi. Mais ces yeux glissent vers mon cou quand je me gratte celui-ci à cause d'une démangeaison passagère.

\- Oh mon Dieu, crie-t-elle. C'est quoi ça ? Ne me dis pas que... Non d'un Souaffle ! S'exclame-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Quoi ?! Demandai-je.

Elle me regarde, un sourire commençant à se dessiner sur ces lèvres, elle prend une glace qui est sur ma table de chevet et me la donne, rigolant à demi, les yeux pétillant de malice. Je la prends et je regarde dedans, une marque rougeâtre est dessinée sur mon cou, la ou une démangeaison me prenait plutôt, je rougis ostensiblement. Effarée, je regarde Ginny à nouveau, laissant glisser la glace de mes mains qui tomba sur mon lit, amortissant la chute qui ne causa aucun dégât.

\- C'est qu'il a l'air de savoir si prendre, dit-elle malicieusement et rigolant franchement.


	16. Altercation

16

 **ALTERCATION**

Elle remplit le parc de Poudlard, couvant l'herbe d'un duvet blanc, reprenant sa place de droit comme chaque hiver. Quelques flocons de cette neige parfaite et à l'air duveteux se posent sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Ils sont des centaines à flotter devant mes yeux, tourbillonnant dans une danse endiablée qui ne connaît aucun repos une fois le vent levé. Plusieurs se collent à mon vitrail, comme s'ils voulaient y échapper, je m'approche d'eux. Posant ma main sur la vitre glacée, je les observe de plus près. Ils sont si parfaits, en forme d'étoiles, leurs cristaux se réfléchissant grâce à la lumière qui provient de ma lampe, ils sont presque aussi blancs que la peau de Drago... Une rafale secoue légèrement ma vitre, les ramenant à leur destin premier. Ils ne peuvent y échapper, ils sont conçus pour ça. J'ouvre à nouveau la bouche, prête à parler à Ginny, encore et encore des sentiments que j'ai à l'encontre de Drago. De la buée se forme sur le carreau à chacune de mes inspirations. Fixant, la tempête de neige qui se déroule sous mes yeux au dehors, je ne me retourne pas vers elle directement. Voilà quelques minutes, voir plus d'une heure que je lui explique tous depuis le début. Elle ne m'a pas coupé une seule fois, et c'est ce manque de réaction de sa part qui me rend aussi bavarde. Mais je sais aussi, que c'est ça façon à elle d'écouter vraiment sans intervenir une seule fois, comme je lui ai demandé.

\- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer c'est comme ça, murmurai-je. Je... je l'aime, dis-je.

Le prononcer à voix haute, à une autre personne que Drago est bizarre. C'est comme si, enfin, je me libérai d'un poids. C'est comme si, je me rends réellement compte que c'est vrai, que je n'imagine rien depuis le début. Le montrer devant tout le monde ce midi ne me faisait pas peur, car j'assume mes sentiments, que ça plaise ou non. Mais le dire à haute voix, c'est avouer que je l'aime vraiment, que ce n'est pas une amourette passagère comme avec Krum.

\- Je sais que c'est le bon Ginny, lui dis-je en me tournant enfin vers elle.

Toujours assisse sur mon lit, elle me regarde fixement. Son regard est indéchiffrable, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me sonde, qu'elle essaie de transpercer quelques choses en moi qui n'existe pas. Je lui tiens tête, ne me défilant pas, je ne suis pas une lâche, j'assume complètement ma relation avec Drago. Je m'approche doucement, m'assoyant sur l'opposé de mon lit, là ou elle s'est installée.

\- Non mais tous de même Hermione, finit-elle par dire. Faut avouer que c'est bizarre, je veux dire... D'accord, c'est plus Harry qu'il haït à cause de je ne sais quoi, mais il ne t'a pas épargné non plus pendant toutes ces années. C'est, je ne sais pas, comment dire, c'est un peu cocasse comme situation. Non, je retire, il n'y a rien de marrant, bien que je sois sûre que Fred et Georges y trouveraient deux, trois blagues à votre sujet... En tout cas, on peut dire que ça sort de l'ordinaire, un Serpentard et une Gryffondor, dit-elle songeuse. C'est... Ouah, Hermione, s'exclame-t-elle. En faites, c'est le seul mot qui me vienne en tête depuis que je vous ai vue débarquer ensemble ce midi, dans la Grande Salle.

Elle s'arrête, me regardant toujours aussi fixement, insondable, impénétrable. Si je ne la connaissais pas, comme je la connais, je me poserai des questions. Mais c'est Ginny, c'est ça façon de réagir à elle, c'est ce qu'il la caractérise aussi bien. Mais elle ne s'arrête pas deux secondes, qu'elle enchaîne directement sur d'autre parole.

\- Le seul truc que je te demande de m'expliquer, c'est comment tu as pu lui pardonner tous ce qu'il t'a dit durant ces cinq dernières années ? Comment ? Me demande-t-elle imperturbable.

J'ouvre la bouche, mais la referme aussitôt. Il faut que je trouve les bons mots pour lui expliquer ce renversement de situation. Je sais comment, mais il me faut les bons mots, pour qu'elle me pardonne cette trahison.

\- Je te l'ai dit, répétai-je. Au début, je le détestais comme avant, pour toutes les injures qu'il nous disait, pour chaque menace qu'il nous a faits. Je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser la première fois, j'étais trop bouleversée à cause de Ron, tu sais pourquoi. C'était le soir ou vous avez gagné votre match. J'étais vraiment choquée... Mais c'était physique, à la base c'était tout simplement physique, j'avais besoin qu'il m'embrasse, de l'avoir auprès de moi. Même moi je ne comprenais pas, après tous, je me débrouillai très bien sans lui avant, mais... Je l'aime, c'est comme ça, c'est lui et pas un autre. Je ne peux plus m'en passer, c'est vraiment illogique quand on y pense. Cinq années à se lancer des insultes à tous va, et il suffit d'un baiser pour que tous s'écroulent. Puis ce n'est plus le même au fond, je le sais, je le sens. Ces faibles comme explication, je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver les bons mots pour te dire exactement ce que je ressens, c'est plus fort que tout autre sentiment que j'ai connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est plus fort que l'amitié que je porte aux garçons et à toi, c'est plus fort que l'amour que j'ai à l'encontre de mes parents. C'est beaucoup plus que tout...

Je ne parle pas de son journal car c'est entre nous, ça ne regarde que nous cette partie-là, même si c'est grâce à ça, que je sais qu'il a vraiment changé. Je n'ose plus trop la regarder dans les yeux, peur de ce que je pourrai y voir, peur qu'elle me rejette, peur de ce quelle pense au fond d'elle-même sur moi et tout simplement peur de perdre la dernière personne proche, qui ressemble presque à une meilleure amie. Cette peur sans précédent qui me taraude l'estomac, cette peur qui me suit depuis quelque temps, à m'en donner des bouffées de chaleur.

\- Hermione, je ne te juge pas, tu sais ce que tu fais, tu es la personne la plus sérieuse que je connais, la plus droite envers le règlement, si on oublie l'année dernière... Et surtout la plus intelligente, alors rien que pour tous ça, je pense que tu sais ce que tu fais. Puis si tu dis qu'il a changé, c'est qu'il a du réellement changer, surtout pour que tu oses sortir avec lui aux yeux de tout le monde. Mais je préfère vérifier par moi-même si tu me le permets, me dit-elle franchement.

\- Oui, je comprends, lui répondis-je.

J'ose enfin la regarder, l'angoisse suintant de tous mes pores, coulant le long de mon cou. Cette angoisse de la voir se lever d'un coup, cette angoisse de la voir passer le pas de la porte sans qu'elle ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ou un regard. Cette angoisse qui va me refiler des plaques rouges, à la longue de stresser autant d'un coup.

\- Si je saisis bien, c'est un peu une sorte de tension sexuelle entre vous deux alors, c'est ça ? Me demande-t-elle plus souriante. Raconte-moi, c'est comment quand vous êtes juste tous les deux ?

Je rougis sûrement jusqu'aux oreilles, hochant la tête bizarrement, d'un coup de gauche à droite, et la seconde d'après de bas en haut.

Je suis heureuse, là allongée dans mon lit, à contempler la neige qui tombe devant mes fenêtres sous mes yeux. Un coup d'œil à ma montre, m'indique qu'il n'est que seulement six heures et demie du matin. Les cours ne commencent que dans une heure et demie, je décide donc de prendre une douche, ayant trop froid à cause de ces vieux murs, qui laissent passer tous les courants d'air. Je prête attention à Ginny, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour qu'elle puisse dormir encore un peu. Arrivée à destination, je me relaxe en extase sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. Ginny prend plutôt bien enfin de compte ma relation avec Drago, en même temps, elle me l'a dit cette nuit. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment insulté comme il l'a pu le faire avec Harry, son frère ou moi. En quelque sorte, elle a été épargnée... Je pense à tout à l'heure, je ne vais pas pouvoir me cacher éternellement, il va bien falloir que je parle aux garçons, mais pas toute suite, je veux juste profiter de quelques minutes encore au calme. Une fois bien réchauffée, je sors, tout en me préparant pour une nouvelle journée, et une journée sûrement dure. Car je ne suis pas dupe, hier n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'il m'arrivera dans les jours à venir, c'est le calme avant la tempête, comme on dit.

Nous nous installions à la table à manger de notre maison, au plus près de la porte d'entrée. Elle est encore peu remplie, un coup d'œil à sa table et je m'aperçois qu'il n'y est pas, ni Zabini, ni Nott. Sûrement encore au lit.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée Ginny, je n'ai pas envie qu'à cause de moi, toute l'école te tourne le dos.

\- Hermione, Hermione, tu es mon amie, tu peux compter sur moi, je ne me suis toujours pas décidée pour Malefoy, mais je te respecte, ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec lui, que je ne dois plus te parler. Si les autres ne me parlent plus, ça ne sera pas forcément une grosse perte pour certaines personnes que j'ai en tête, me dit-elle en me souriant.

Soudain, une chevelure blonde se poste auprès d'elle. Un journal coloré dans les mains.

\- Bonjour, dit Luna rêveusement.

\- Bonjour Luna, lui répondis-je.

\- Salut Luna, oh non, c'est vrai on est dans les serres ce matin, j'ai complètement oublié. Je dois te laisser Hermione, notre cour commence plutôt, je suis désolé, vraiment. On se voit ce midi, me dit-elle.

\- D'accord.

Je me retrouve subitement seule dans la Grande Salle, les regards pesant sur moi. Incroyable, même à moitié sortit de leurs sommeils, ils commencent à me lancer des regards noirs, tôt, dès le matin. Je mange comme si de rien n'étaient, mais les minutes passant, la Salle se remplissant, je ne supporte plus leurs yeux sur moi, ainsi que leurs messes basses. Mince à la fin, qu'est ce que ça peut leur faire ? Mais je sais pourquoi, j'ai déjà la réponse. Je suis une Gryffondore, amie d'Harry Potter, et née-moldue de surcroît. Lui, il est Serpentard, fils d'un Mangemorts récemment décédés, ennemi d'Harry Potter, et sang-purs. Énervée, n'ayant plus faim, à la force d'être observée, je décide d'aller à mon cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, dirigé par le professeur Rogue. Je sors de la salle, montant les étages qui me séparent de la pièce de DCFM. Le couloir est désert de monde, je regarde ma montre, sept heures quarante-cinq indique-t-elle. Les autres ne tarderont pas, le cours est comme à son habitude partager avec les Serpentards, ce qui me rend légèrement euphorique quand on sait qui s'y trouve. Ce qui est complètement absurde enfin de compte. Je soupire intérieurement, le dos contre le mur, face à la porte.

\- Tu fais moins la fière sans ton Serpentards, m'interpelle-t-on.

Je tourne la tête, vers la droite, et Lavande se tient à quelques pas de moi. Je ne lui réponds pas, ne lui montrant pas mes sentiments, alors que je bouillonne intérieurement. Si elle est là, Ron n'est pas loin, et Harry non plus. En effet, je vois des Gryffondors arriver derrière elle.

\- Comment tu peux sortir avec Malefoy ? Les garçons ne veulent pas de toi, alors tu t'es jetée sur le premier venu ? Mais cela est d'un pathétique Hermione, je ne pensais pas ça de toi. Tu...

\- Lavande, voyons, faut si prendre mieux que ça, dit Parvati.

Celle-ci se place auprès d'elle, suivit par quelques autres filles de ma maison. Des garçons positionnés derrière, ils me regardent noirs, tous autant qu'ils sont.

\- Traîtresse, comment oses-tu porter encore les couleurs de notre maison, dit Parvati se rapprochant dangereusement de moi, les autres les suivants. Tu n'es pas digne de Gryffondor, qui voudrait d'une salope dans sa maison, je pense que Serpentard te conviendra très bien, et elle t'ouvrira sûrement grands ces portes, vue que tu sors avec leur meneur.

Je n'ose rien dire, ne voulant pas aggraver mon cas. Un mouvement derrière ces filles qui s'approchent de plus en plus près m'interpelle. Ron, il se trouve là, me regardant bizarrement, il fait un geste pour s'approcher, mais un bras sur son épaule l'en empêche. Harry, c'est Harry qui l'arrête dans son geste, Harry qui me regarde aussi noire que les autres. Harry, mon ami depuis ma première année de Poudlard. Harry qui ne me porte plus dans son cœur, mais dans la même haine qu'il a envers Drago. Harry... Quelque chose se brise en moi, je ne fais plus attention aux autres, à ce qui se passe autour de moi. Son regard me traumatise, il y a quelque chose de mal dans tous ça, ce n'est pas le Harry que je connais, ce ne peut pas être le même que j'ai si souvent pris dans mes bras pour le réconforter quand il en avait besoin.

Mais je sais que c'est lui, car ce regard je l'ai déjà vue, quand Drago l'insultait ou quand il parlait de Voldemort. Ce regard qui pose sur moi, est celui d'une haine profonde, une aversion, une trahison. Je l'ai trahi, et ce sera sûrement irrémédiable. Ma vision devient floue, quelqu'un me pousse au même instant, me bousculant, et me faisant tomber par la même occasion. Ventre au sol, quelqu'un me saute dessus, cognant ma tête sur les pierres gelées du couloir, brouillant encore plus si possible ma vue. Cette personne tirant sur ma cravate, me donnant mal au cou, m'étranglant au passage, une autre fille me faisant je ne sais quoi dans mon dos, mais des brûlures commençant à se faire sentir sur celui-ci. Des mains me griffent les jambes, cassant mes collants, l'air glacial transperçant aussitôt ma chaire. Quelque chose de gluant coulait le long de mon nez, en partant de mon front. Je me débats comme je peux, mais rien y fait. Plus j'essaie, plus elles s'accrochent, telle des sangsues. Mes bras cognent contre le sol durcit, j'essaie bien que faiblement, de me relever, mais rien y fait, elles sont plus fortes que moi.

D'autres mains commencent à maintenir une pression sur mes bras. Leurs poids sur mon corps frêle et geler me pèsent énormément, je commence à étouffer, quelqu'un tirant toujours sur ma cravate, me bloquant la trachée d'air. La tête sur le côté droit, je vois un jet de lumière fuser à ma droite et un autre venant de ma gauche simultanément. Enfin, je ne sens plus ces poids sur mon corps. J'entends faiblement des pas se précipiter vers moi. Une longue chevelure, me tomba sur le visage.

\- Hermione, tu m'entends, Hermione ? Me souffle une voie.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Non, laisse tombée, ça se voit, elle est dans un piteux état, pire que Drago. Aide-moi on va l'amener à l'infirmerie, dit une autre voie plus masculine.

\- Drago, murmurai-je faiblement.

Je me raccroche à ces voies, je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux quelque chose m'en empêche. Drago, pensai-je. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Un mal de tête énorme me lance des décharges dans toutes les parties du cerveau. Foudroyant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demande une autre voix, que je reconnais comme étant celle du Professeur Rogue.

La première voix qui me demandait si je l'entendais, lui explique donc ce qui vient de se passer. C'est une fille me semble-t-il, presque toute celle de ma maison se sont lynchées sur moi, et ça m'étonnerait que ce soit une fille de Serpentard qui serait venu à mon secours. Alors ne pas savoir qui se préoccupe de moi m'exaspère. J'aimerais pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, pour savoir. Mais j'en suis incapable, je sens que le moins effort que je veux fournir m'enverra loin d'ici. Alors je me concentre à nouveau sur leurs voix.

\- Amener la à l'infirmerie vous deux. Quant aux autres...

Je ne l'écoute plus, je sens mon corps se lever magicalement. Cette une sensation bizarre, et douloureuse dans mon cas. Mes bras pendent dans le vide, sentant un liquide en dégouliner, sûrement mon sang vu l'odeur d'hémoglobine que je sens dans l'air frigide. Ce même air qui me blesse la trachée à chaque bouffée que j'aspire, sûrement à cause du semi-étranglement qu'on m'a fait avec la cravate aux couleurs de ma maison. Ce même air qui me glace les jambes entièrement nues, je n'ose pas imaginer quelle image je donne. Je dois être dans un état complètement délabrée. La douleur est vive dans le dos, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'y a arraché la peau, qu'on m'a brûlée à vif, jusqu'à l'os. Puis mes bras pendant dans le vide, n'arrange pas la douleur, elle l'amplifie, comme si quelqu'un d'invisible me maintenait les bras dans le dos, jusqu'à ce que les bras s'arrachent du reste de mon corps.

C'est intenable, je n'en peu plus, je voudrais hurler de douleurs, mais je ne peux pas, quelque chose me bloque, le choc peut-être. Comment peuvent-elles être si mauvaises, si horribles envers quelqu'un qu'on connaît depuis longtemps, si méchantes,... Je sais que ma situation est révoltante pour elles, que c'est une trahison pour ma maison, je savais tous ça, et je l'ai quand même fait pour lui. Mais je l'aime, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, comment peut-on être si cruel envers une personne juste parce qu'elle en aime une autre. Le mal est fait maintenant, et Harry n'est pas intervenu, ce sont ces deux inconnus qui l'ont fait à sa place, et je sais que le garçon n'est pas Ron, je reconnais cette voix, mais c'est comme si je l'entendais peu souvent. C'est frustrant, je ne veux pas y penser pour l'instant, la douleur est trop vive. J'ai l'impression d'être plongé dans un bain d'acide citrique, comment je peux rester encore consciente dans ce cas-là ? Une seule raison, à cause de cette deuxième voix, sa parole me reviens : « ...elle est dans un piteux état, pire que Drago. ». Mais cela veut dire qu'il lui est arrivé quelques choses aussi, et je veux savoir quoi. Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils disent, ce n'est qu'un bourdonnement au creux de mes oreilles maintenant. Je ressens juste un effleurement doux, on pose mes bras sur mon ventre, atténuant quelque peu la douleur. Quel contraste, cette une palette d'émotion qui me traverse depuis quelque temps...

Je dois être arrivée à l'infirmerie car on me pose sur quelque chose, sûrement un lit. Je sens l'agitation autour de moi, mais je n'entends toujours pas, peut-être que le choc de la situation m'a rendu momentanément sourde. Quelqu'un me nettoie les yeux, et me tourne la tête sur la gauche. C'est là, en y mettant toutes mes forces, que j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux, et je le vois. Drago, les cheveux emmêles, une couleur rougeâtre mêlée à ceux-ci, que j'identifie comme étant du sang, son sang. Les yeux tuméfiés et violacés, des bleus se formant, sur sa mâchoire, tirant pour l'instant sur le jaune. Je ne vois pas le reste de son corps car l'infirmière me tourne la tête à nouveau, elle me soulève à l'aide de sa baguette. Et c'est là que je l'ai voie tous les deux, se tenant face au lit que j'occupe. L'étonnement s'insinuant en moi, je les regarde, et je vis la peur dans leurs yeux. Pourquoi sont-ils là, pourquoi s'être interposés ? Mais c'est surtout elle qui m'étonne le plus, pourquoi ? Mais une douleur plus vive que les coups que j'ai reçus, une douleur plus vive que le mal qui me taraude le corps, une douleur plus vive que tout le reste me transperce le dos, une douleur qui me fait hurler comme je n'ai jamais hurlé de ma vie. Le seul son que je pus entendre avant de m'évanouir dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 **Coucou les gens, je suis un peu à la ramasse dernièrement, donc deux chapitres pour le prix d'un !**

 **Biz à vous,**

 **3lle.**


	17. Expulsion

17

 **EXPULSION**

C'est un poids sur ma hanche qui me sort de mon sommeil. Mais au même instant, des douleurs plus vives les unes que les autres, se réveillent en moi et les plus persistantes étant dans mon dos. Je ne peux les supporter que moyennement puisque je suis allongée sur le ventre, non pas sur un lit, mais sur quelqu'un. Je le sais car ma tête s'abaisse et se relève en même temps que sa respiration et je sais que c'est lui, qui d'autre ? Je relève légèrement ma tête tout doucement, prêt à arrêter mon geste si une douleur s'insinue dans mon cou, je le regarde attentive à ces moindres réactions, tranquillement. Les bleus sur son visage ont disparu durant son sommeil. La magie réalise toujours des miracles que je ne peux m'imaginer, même si c'est grâce aux soins principaux de Mrs Pompresh. Une de ces paupières tique, sûrement dut à un songe, bon ou mauvais, je me rends compte qu'il est toujours aussi beau, dans n'importe quelle situation. Situation qui est bizarre, nous sommes, en moins de deux jours à nouveau à l'infirmerie.

Mais c'est fois-ci dans le même lit et qui m'a l'air d'avoir été agrandi magicalement. Je rabaisse ma tête, coupant cours à ma séance de visionnage et je la repose sur son torse. Je me rends compte par la même occasion qu'il n'a pas de haut et qu'il est donc de surcroît nu au-dessus de la taille. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi peu habillé et je ne peux empêcher mon corps de s'émoustiller pour lui, à cause de la vue qu'il m'offre. Je respire un bon coup, il faut que je me concentre, ce n'est pas le moment ne me laisser aller, car je n'oublie pas que presque toute l'école nous est à dos. Je ne suis pas sotte, pour qu'il soit dans cet état, c'est que son ancienne bande d'ami composé de Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Parkinson et j'en saute, ai mis leur menace à exécution beaucoup plutôt que prévue. Et je sais que c'est eux, car les Gryffondors étaient bien trop occupés avec moi, enfin, surtout les filles...

Une caresse sur mes cheveux m'extirpe de mes pensées. Je relève à nouveau la tête et je croise son regard amer, gris tirant plus sur un bleu profond, je soutiens cet échange, toujours attentif, alerte. Me caressant toujours les cheveux, il commence à ouvrir la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt. Je l'observe et je le vois prendre sa respiration, et ouvrir à nouveau sa bouche pour prendre la parole.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione, tellement désolé. C'est à cause de moi, si tu es dans cet état, c'est de ma faute, si je me serais-tu. Si j'avais suivi le chemin que mon père me resservait, si j'avais tu les sentiments que j'avais pour toi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. J'aurai préféré me taire plutôt que de te voir dans cet état, c'est ma faute tout est de ma faute.

\- Arrête Drago, croassai-je d'une voix affaiblie. Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu m'as dit hier avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle ?

Je fais une pause le temps de reprendre un peu mon souffle.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit Hermione, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est de ma faute et seulement de ma faute.

\- Non Drago, ce n'est pas seulement de ta faute, car moi aussi je t'aime. Pourquoi devrait-on refouler nos sentiments ? Juste parce qu'ils ne le supportent pas ? Il faudra plus que quelques sorts pour m'empêcher de ressentir ce que j'ai pour toi, beaucoup plus que ça.

\- Pardonne-moi Hermione, me coupe-t-il. Je sais tout cela, mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser... Ces marques sur ton dos, les douleurs que tu supportes, tous ça à cause de nos sentiments... Raconte-moi, ce qui s'est passé.

\- Toi d'abord, je veux comprendre quelque chose que j'ai entendu.

Je laisse les secondes s'écouler, laissant place aux minutes. Reposant ma tête à nouveau sur son torse. Respirant à fond cette odeur boisée qui le caractérise si bien. Voilà comment, j'ai su que c'était lui et personne d'autre en me réveillant. Une de ces mains caressant distraitement mes cheveux évitant de descendre sur mon dos. Je le sens, mais la douleur est moins vive qu'à l'instant où elle a commencé à apparaître.

\- Je sortais de ma salle de bain quand ils me sont tombés dessus. Grégory, Pansy, Vincent, Millicent, Harper, Urquhart et Vaisey, tous là comme dans le Parc. Et tu sais ce qui me fait le plus rigoler dans tous ça ? C'est qu'ils ont frappé à la manière moldu, ils sont Mangemorts et ils infligent le même sort que se réservent les née-moldues entre eux pour se battent. Après, c'est sûrement pour ne pas qu'ont les accusent avec les derniers sorts qu'ont lancés leur baguette. Ce ne sont que des lâches, incapable d'assumer. Ils m'ont dit que ce n'était que le début de ma descente... Puis Blaise et Théo ont déboulé dans la pièce et ils m'ont défendu avant que je sombre, ils m'ont pas mal amoché, mais moins que toi. Comment s'y sont-ils pris avec toi ?

\- Ce ne sont pas eux qui m'ont frappé, ce sont... ce sont des filles de ma maison, avouai-je.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclame-t-il. Mais je pensai que...

\- Drago, écoute-moi.

Je lui explique tous depuis que je l'ai quittée la veille, racontant comment cela s'était passé avec Ginny. Écourtant le passage au tabac au quelle j'ai eu droit par ces filles que je ne croyais pas du tout capable d'une telle violence. Et encore moins envers quelqu'un de leur propre maison.

\- ... Mais ce que je ne comprends vraiment pas, c'est le comportement d'Harry. Il a empêché Ron d'intervenir quand Lavande m'a sautée dessus. Il me regardait tellement noir. Je sais que vous ne vous aimez vraiment pas...

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

\- ... Mais ce manque de réaction de sa part m'a vraiment fait mal. J'ai vu ces yeux, il me hait Drago, je te le jure, il ne me pardonnera jamais. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas s'aimer et vivre comme les autres ? Cette rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor est complètement stupide et puérile ! M'emportai-je.

\- Chut ma belle, je sais, je sais, me murmure-t-il en me caressant toujours les cheveux. Je suppose que c'est Severus qui à remédier à la situation.

\- Severus ?... Oh, le Professeur Rogue...

Entendre le prénom d'un de mes professeurs ne m'est vraiment pas familier et me perturbe quelque peu pendant un instant.

\- Non, deux sortilèges ont fait voler toutes ces pestes à l'autre bout du couloir. Je ne pouvais pas voir qui m'a aidée, ma vue était obstruée. Mais quand ils m'amenaient vers l'infirmerie, Rogue était sur le passage, il a demandé ce qui s'était passé. Il a dû intervenir après je pense vue qu'il m'a vue dans l'état déplorable qu'elles m'ont mis. En tout cas, une des deux voix qui m'a aidé disait que tu étais dans un sale état mais moins pire que moi, alors je me suis accrochée jusqu'à temps que je puisse te voir.

Je m'arrête le temps de reprendre un peu de souffle. Mine de rien, elles m'ont pas mal amoché ces salopes...

\- Quand j'ai pu enfin te voir, je les ai vues en même temps. C'était Nott, enfin Théo, repris-je, avec Demelza.

\- Demelza ? Théo, a dû vouloir te prévenir avant que tu ailles en cours, Blaise était resté avec moi. Qui est Demelza ?

\- Demelza Robins, précisai-je. Elle est poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

\- Non, je ne vois pas, j'ai arrêté cette année, dit-il sombrement. En tout cas, c'est sûrement une bonne amie pour qu'elle t'aide face aux autres.

\- Oui sûrement une amie, songeai-je.

Je suis assise sur le lit que j'occupai cette nuit avec lui dans l'infirmerie. Reprenant sa taille initiale, Drago a rejoint le sien. Mrs Pompresh est venu quelques instants après. Elle a retiré l'onguent qu'elle m'avait appliqué sur le dos, c'était comme une seconde peau. À l'instant ou elle l'enlevait, bout par bout, la douleur s'évaporait elle aussi, me laissant enfin en paix. J'étais curieuse de savoir quelles potions, elle m'avait mise, mais dès que j'ai commencé à l'interroger. Elle m'a fait toute une publicité sur les études supérieures après Poudlard, spécialisée dans la médicologie sorcières. J'ai arrêté de l'écouter, car je ne suis pas encore décidée pour mon avenir, sachant qu'une guerre est en route en dehors l'enceinte de l'école. Trop de chose me préoccupe la tête comme cela, en ce moment sans que je doive en rajouter aussi. Mais maintenant une chose est sûre, je quitterai bientôt l'infirmerie. J'attends juste qu'elle finisse d'examiner Drago et je pourrai enfin quitter cet endroit horrible dont l'air reste toujours empester par l'odeur rance d'hémoglobine et de produits médicaux. Ce n'est tout de même pas possible, j'ai l'impression d'être abonnée à cette pièce ces derniers jours.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, m'interpelle Mrs Pompresh en ouvrant le rideau face à moi. Dépêchez-vous, on vous attend dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore à convoquer tous le monde.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je désireuse de savoir.

\- Vous le serez bien assez tôt. Allez-y, et en espérant ne pas vous revoir de sitôt, nous dit-elle, tous en nous poussant vers la sortie.

\- J'ai l'impression de revivre la même journée qu'hier, à quelques différences prêtes, dis-je à Drago.

Il ne me répond pas mais s'arrête d'un coup à quelques pas de la Grande Salle d'où aucun son ne sortait, même pas un raclement de gorge.

\- Hermione, excuse-moi pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir été là pour te protéger des autres. Tu sais que je t'aime, mais je m'en veux énormément.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable Drago, combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète ? M'emportai-je un peu. Tu n'es coupable de rien, où si d'une chose, dis-je taquine.

\- De quoi ? Me demande-t-il curieux.

Je m'approche de lui, et happe ces lèvres dans un baiser chaste, je l'embrasse dans le cou, remontant directement vers son oreille, pour lui mordiller le lobe. M'arrêtant aussi net.

\- Coupable de me faire languir pendant des heures sans m'embrasser, lui chuchotai-je.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou et je sens son sourire se dessiner sur ces lèvres, respirant l'odeur de mes cheveux.

\- Je crois que je saurai y remédier alors, me murmure-t-il.

Il pose ces mains sur ma taille et me rapproche de lui, embrassant mon cou, pour remonter directement à mes lèvres. M'entraînant dans un baiser bénéfique pour nous deux. Je lui caresse doucement le torse, commençant à passer ma main par-dessus sa chemise.

\- Hum, hum, toussote quelqu'un.

Je sursaute, et me détache prestement de Drago, pour me retrouver en face de...

\- Weasley, dit Drago.

Ron se tient face à nous, les joues rouges, non pas de colère, ni de tristesse, mais de gêne. Drago raffermit sa prise autour de ma taille, dont ces mains n'avait pas quitter une seconde. Ce geste n'échappa pas aux yeux intuitifs de Ron.

\- Hermione, je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu, je voulais mais...

\- Harry, dis-je.

Il essaie d'ignorer Drago, mais je vois bien que ça le dégoutte, que ça le dérange de me voir avec, ce qui ne fait qu'amplifier la fissure de mon cœur, ouvert par Harry.

\- Il n'est plus le même, je te jure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Depuis que Sirius n'est plus là, il a changé, il ne me parle presque plus, et il est toujours rendu je ne sais ou.

\- Je sais c'est bizarre. Mais je crois savoir pourquoi, je t'en parlerai plus tard promis. Mais à ce qui paraît, on nous attend.

\- Oui, dit-il, Dumbledore n'est pas très enchanté du comportement de certains. Alors il a réuni toute l'école.

\- Toute ? Demandai-je.

\- Professeurs, élèves, fantômes, tous, répète-il.

Je ne réponds pas, Drago me pousse légèrement pour que l'on puisse enfin se diriger vers la Grande Salle, ou on n'avait l'air de nous attendre. Je commence à avancer mais...

\- Tu comptes te faire voir avec nous ? Demande Drago à Ron.

Je me retourne vers eux, j'avais espéré aucun grabuge entre eux, mais ça m'a l'air peine perdue enfin de compte.

\- Hermione est mon amie, réponds Ron, et toi... bah t'es l'exact opposé. Mais tu es son copain, alors je fais ça pour elle, et je mets nos différents de côté pour l'instant pour elle et seulement pour elle.

\- Oh Ron, m'exclamai-je.

Je me retire de l'emprise de Drago, et m'approche de Ron pour le serrer dans mes bras.

\- Merci, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille, merci, merci beaucoup.

\- Tu es mon amie, peut importe avec qui tu sors, et on va dire que Ginny et moi avons une conversation à votre sujet, me murmure-t-il en retour.

\- Comment ça ? Demandai-je.

\- Rien de grave, elle m'a ouvert les yeux simplement.

\- Faudra que je la remercie aussi alors, dis-je tous sourire.

Je retourne vers Drago, qui a le visage grave. Je l'embrasse amicalement sur la joue pour ne pas trop gêner Ron, ne faudrait pas trop lui en demander non plus, c'est déjà bien qu'il accepte ma relation avec Drago. Mais ce dernier en a décidé autrement, il m'embrasse fiévreusement, mais je me retire prestement.

\- Drago, tu sais que je t'aime, mais n'en fait pas trop, lui murmurai taquine reprenant mon souffle.

\- Désolé ma belle, mais c'est plus fort que moi, répond-il sur le même ton.

Le silence est de mise, pas un bruit ne le trouble. Je suis dans le cinquième rang, je le sais car je l'ai est compté le temps que j'avançai vers la chaise que Ginny m'avait réservé, essayant d'oublier les autres. Ron est devant moi, et je suis assise près de sa sœur et... Demelza. Je voudrais tellement la remercier, lui parler, mais j'en n'ai pas la force et je n'ai guère envie de troubler le silence de la Grande Salle. Alors je lui empoigne la main et je la lui sers très doucement, essayant de cette façon de la remercier, je me tourne vers elle discrètement, mais elle ne me regarde pas, je vois tout de même un sourire se former aux coins de ces lèvres. Apaisée, je pose mes yeux devant moi, tous les professeurs y sont assemblés même celle de Divination, Trelawney, alors qu'elle ne sort que très rarement de son grenier étouffant d'encens.

L'heure est donc vraiment grave. Les fantômes sont derrière au fond de la pièce. Je sens un regard plus persistant que les autres sur moi. Je me tourne légèrement et je rencontre le regard d'Harry, plus noir que noir, la rage l'inonde entièrement, ne demandant qu'à sortir, suintant par gouttes de ces pores par milliers. Je me retourne aussi sec, serrant plus fort la main de Demelza. Perturbée, je maintiens mon regard devant moi. Dumbledore se lève, et avance jusqu'à l'avant de l'estrade, au niveau de son pupitre. Les ailes de l'hibou qui le maintient se déploient à l'instant ou il pose ces mains dessus. Le visage penché, je ne peux pas voir les émotions qui le traversent à ce moment-là. Je le vois prendre son inspiration et relever la tête doucement, comme si l'avait vieilli en quelques heures. Il sonde l'assemblé qui est composé de tous les élèves de Poudlard, tout âge, toute maison confondue.

\- Hier s'est déroulé un événement que je n'aurai jamais cru voir de ma vie dans l'enceinte de cette école. Jamais, assène-t-il d'une voie profonde. Je suis entièrement déçu par le comportement de certains d'entre vous. Comment peut-on arriver à un tel acte de sauvagerie entre même membre d'une maison ? Comment peut-on se comporter comme ça dans cette école ? Ne retenez-vous donc pas ce qu'on vous y apprend ? Oui, nous vous donnons des cours de Défense, mais contre le Mal, et non pas contre vos condisciples. Pourquoi vous mettre à vous haïr parce que deux personnes de maison différentes sont attirées l'une par l'autre ? Ne comprenez donc vous pas ce qui se déroule en dehors de cette école ? Une guerre se prépare, je ne veux pas vous faire peur, mais si vous commencez à vous battre entre vous pour des histoires aussi futiles nous n'irons guère très loin, ce n'est pas ce que nous vous enseignons ici. Et cette chose contre laquelle vous vous révoltez, l'amour de deux êtres dans cette école. Ce sont des sentiments comme ceux-ci, l'amitié, la fraternité, l'amour, qui nous feront gagner le combat contre Voldemort. Ne vous laissez pas entraîner par le côté obscur des choses... Suite à ces deux malheureux événements des sanctions ont été prises, deux jeunes filles ont été renvoyées de l'école. Parvatti Patil et Lavande Brown de Gryffondor pour avoir lancé des sortilèges cuisants à Miss Granger qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie si Master Nott, de Serpentard et Miss Robins, de Gryffondor ne se sont pas interposés pour la protéger. Nous remercions aussi ce même jeune homme d'avoir secouru Master Malefoy, avec Master Zabini de la même maison. Et bien que nous manquions de preuve nous nous doutons des personnes qui ont battu Master Malefoy, alors ne vous croyez pas tirés d'affaire, dit-il subtilement, fixant tous les élèves par-dessus ces lunettes en demi-lune. Deux cents points ont été enlevés à Gryffondor, mais nous en rajoutons cinquante pour le courage de Miss Robins, le même nombre de points a été enlevé à Serpentard, et cent points ont été rajoutés pour le même courage de Master Zabini et Master Nott, comme quoi appartenir à une maison ne signifie pas vraiment ce qu'on croit. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé, le corps enseignant et moi-même, d'annuler le Bal de Noël et toutes les sorties prévus à Pré-au-Lard, jusqu'au premier février. Et je ne souhaite aucune protestation, cette punition est bien faible comparée à ce que vos deux camarades on dût endurer.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, le Directeur de Poudlard observe une dernière fois l'assemblée et se retourne vers les autres professeurs.


	18. Ressenti

18

 **RESSENTI**

Mardi 12 Novembre 1996 – 22 heures 13

 _Nous le savions, comme cela aurait-il été autrement ? Mais j'aurai aimé te dire que tous se déroulerai à merveille, que personne ne rechignerai. Mais toi comme moi aurions su que cela n'aurait été que mensonge. Mais maintenant ces choses faites. Au moins aujourd'hui, tout le monde dans cette école sait que Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger sortent ensemble, bien qu'ils appartiennent tous les deux à des maisons ennemis…_ _À_ _l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je vais enfin pouvoir te tenir la main dans les couloirs, t'embrasser dans la cour à la vue de tous, te murmurer de jolis mots, qui te feront rougir les joues en classe. Nous n'avons plus à nous cacher, dans un recoin sombre, à nous ignorer quand on se voit. Nous sommes presque libres de tous nos mouvements maintenant et aux yeux de tous. Les jours à venir vont être durs, je ne te le cache pas. Mais une chose est sûre, tu pourras toujours compter sur l'amour que je te porte, c'est une chose qui perdura à jamais._

Drago Malefoy repose enragé son journal à sa place habituel après le même rituel qu'il fait quand il vient d'écrire. Ne comprenant vraiment pas le comportement de ses semblables envers lui et Hermione Granger. Une seule question se taraudait dans son esprit : « Comment peut-on être si jaloux du bonheur des autres ? »

Vendredi 15 Novembre 1996 – 20 heures 24

 _Des fois, j'ai des envies de meurtres quand je les croise dans les couloirs. Je ne peux pas empêcher cette pulsion de venir c'est humain après tous. Mais une pression de toi sur ma main qui enserre la tienne me calme de suite. Mais quand sera-t-il du jour ou ça me prend à nouveau et que tu ne seras pas là ? Après ce qu'ils nous ont fait... Mais je n'agirai jamais de la sorte, cela procura trop de plaisirs à d'autres. Puis mon amour pour toi est trop puissant pour que j'en arrive à un tel geste. Qui serai-je pour me permettre de juger qui a le droit de vivre ou de mourir ? Mais je ne vaudrais pas mieux qu'eux, et je ne suis pas comme eux, ce n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas mon père…_

\- Dissimulas, souffle Drago Malefoy envers son journal intime.

Il le repositionne à la même place, comme tous les soirs. Puis il finit par s'endormir dans un sommeil agité peuplé d'étrange rêve ou vengeance et rivalité été mise à dure épreuve.

Mardi 26 Novembre 1996 – 22 heures 35

 _Les jours nous filent entre les doigts. J'aimerais tellement l'arrêter, le stopper pour que nous allions quelques minutes précieuses rien qu'à nous. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre je ne vois pas le temps passé à tes côtés. Je me s'en seul de plus en plus seul quand tu n'es pas auprès de moi, chaque séparation même les plus courtes, me coûtes de plus en plus. Mais c'est humain, c'est cela l'amour, ne pouvoir vivre sans l'autre être aimé…_

\- Dissimulas, murmure Drago Malefoy.

Ce jeune homme n'aspirait qu'à des moments paisibles avec sa belle, quelques jours tranquilles, mais il savait comme tout le monde que les jours à venir serait les plus sombres de la communauté sorcière.

Mercredi 27 Novembre - 23 heures 42

 _J'aimerais être le vent qui te caresse la peau. J'aimerais être l'air que tu respires. J'aimerais être la pluie qui te nettoie. J'aimerais être le nuage qui te cache. J'aimerais être le rayon de soleil qui te réchauffe. J'aimerais être l'orage qui te fait trembler. J'aimerais être partout autour de toi, à chaque instant. Mais j'ai peur de t'oppresser par mon amour. J'ai peur que tu t'enfuies, de me réveiller un beau matin et de me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve. Magnifique mais qu'illusion…_

Il arrivait de temps à autre à Drago Malefoy d'être poétique, mais il gardait cela pour lui. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir comment il était envers sa bien-aimée, Hermione Granger. Il aimerait tellement être avec elle à chaque seconde pour profiter de chaque minute qu'ont leur accordaient.

\- Dissimulas, murmure-t-il dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Lundi 2 Décembre 1996 – 21 heures 33

 _J'aimerais te parler de ce qui se passe dans cette salle où j'apprends la magie pure, la plus belle. Je vois tellement de chose magnifique. J'adorai partager tout cela avec toi. Mais ça m'est impossible, un serment inviolable me lit à Dumbledore. Il me laisse le choix de partir même au dernier moment, de changer d'avis. Je pourrai t'en parler que le jour où j'aurai choisi mon maître de magie blanche, après la cérémonie qui me liera à Dumbledore. Si je change d'avis, je ne pourrai rien divulguer comme cela, toujours aussi ingénieux… De toute façon, c'est ça où la mort. Ça n'arrivera pas soit sans crainte. Mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir comme tu le dis si souvent._

Peiné par tous ces sentiments contradictoires, Drago Malefoy finit par s'endormir que très tard dans la nuit. Réfléchissant ardemment à ce qui se passerait dans les jours à venir pour lui.

Jeudi 5 Décembre 1996 - 19 heures 59

 _Tu es tout pour moi, tu es ma vie, tu es mon souffle. Cela a toujours été le cas, au fond de moi, bien caché dans les profondeurs de mon âme. Mais je t'ai découvert sous un nouveau jour. Tu m'as ouvert une issue. Une autre voie, moins sombre que celle qui m'était destinée. Je t'ai happée dans cette tour, c'est la plus belle initiative que j'ai prise dans ma misérable existence. Non ne te peine pas à ces mots ma douce. Je ne pense plus comme cela maintenant mais c'est comme ça que j'étais avant, et je ne peux le renier. On m'a élevé ainsi mais grâce à toi, j'ai changé, je ne suis plus c'est être méprisable. Je t'en serai à jamais redevable, pour tous ce que tu m'as donnés sans t'en rendre compte. À jamais à toi._

\- Dissimulas, dit Drago Malefoy.

Assis à califourchon sur son lit à baldaquin vert et argent, les couleurs de sa maison. Il ramasse son journal intime au-dessus de celui-ci.

Samedi 7 Décembre 1996 – 22 heures 15

 _Il m'arrive de me relire des fois, après coup. Qui pourrait croire que j'avais une âme aussi sensible, comme tu me le dis si souvent ? C'est grâce à ma mère, peut-être qu'elle ne me le montrait pas toujours, mais elle m'a appris à aimer les choses simplement, mais il faut croire que mon père était plus puissant qu'elle, c'était le cas de toute façon. Son influence était plus forte que celle de ma mère. Un enfant veut toujours ressembler à un de ses parents. La petite fille à sa mère, et le petit-fils à son père, c'en est presque toujours le cas. Toi-même tu m'as raconté une fois que tu voulais être dentiste comme tes parents, que si tu gardais tes cheveux longs, c'est parce que ta mère et toi avez le visage fin et que ça vous va mieux comme cela. Nous reproduisons toujours, même inconsciemment les mêmes gestes, les mêmes rituelles que nos parents._

Songeur, Drago Malefoy se remémore son passé, pensant surtout à elle. Celle qui lui a donné la vie, qui lui a permis de connaître et aimer sincèrement Hermione Granger. Sa mère, la première femme qui est entrée dans sa vie, aussi fugace qu'un phénix.

Mercredi 11 Décembre 1996 – 20 heures 49

 _C'était magnifique, cette promenade rien que tous les deux dans le parc de Poudlard. Les flocons de neige tombant du ciel, s'accrochant dans tes cheveux comme des petites lucioles qui scintillent la nuit. Toi et moi, main dans la main. C'est un terme que j'adore, toi et moi, nous deux, toi et moi formons un nous que j'apprécie au-delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Je me répète encore et toujours, je le sais et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je veux que tu saches, que tu ne doutes jamais de moi et de mon amour, je veux pouvoir te le prouver toujours et à jamais. Tu t'en apercevras dans des petits gestes anodins de la vie de tous les jours, dans de sobre ou majestueux bouquet de fleur que je t'offrirai, aujourd'hui et demain. Dans un petit-déjeuner que je te préparais amoureusement, dans une corvée que je ferai à ta place. Lors d'un accouchement d'un de nos enfants… Non je ne m'emballe pas, je sais que tu es la femme de ma vie. N'écoute pas les commérages de couloirs qui disent le contraire, ai confiance en ce nous que nous formons. Je souhaite et espère passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est que c'est foutu guerre s'arrête une bonne fois pour toutes, pour qu'on puisse enfin sortir de ces murs, qu'on n'est pas peur de ce qui nous arrivera une fois dehors. Que je puisse t'emmener dans des endroits merveilleux dont tu ne doutes même pas la présence sur Terre. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, à te faire voir. J'ai tellement envie de partager tous ce qui fait de moi cette personne que tu connais, que tu aimes. Je t'aime tellement ma belle…_

Rêveur, regardant le même parc où il s'est baladé plutôt dans la journée avec sa dulcinée, Drago Malefoy déguste merveilleusement bien ses souvenirs, chaque instant qu'il passe avec elle en ce moment et depuis le début. Songeant sérieusement à leur avenir à eux, à ceux qu'il va advenir très prochainement dans leur avenir commun à tous les autres sorciers.

Dimanche 15 Décembre 1996 – 21 heures 18

 _Le temps presse, toujours cet inconvénient. Dans sept jours, le décompte avance de plus en plus, nous rappelant la même date. Cette date ultime qui prouvera à tous ces curieux ce que je vaux vraiment. Je ne le fais pas pour eux, je le fais pour moi, pour toi. Pour me prouver ce que je vaux à mes propres yeux. Pour relaver mon nom familial, je ne t'épouserai jamais en ayant un nom dans des conditions aussi sales. Je ne souhaite guère cela pour toi. Mais nous sommes loin de ceci, dans quelques années j'espère… Si le temps et l'avenir nous en laissent la liberté. Ma belle, plus il file, moins je te vois. J'ai cette envie, cette pulsion de vouloir t'en parler, de ce qui se passe quand je suis avec le directeur de cette école, quand je suis avec mon parrain. Mais ce serment me coud les lèvres, m'empêchant de t'en exprimer la joie que j'en ressens de faire tout ce que je fais. Je me dis que je pourrai m'exprimer tout à mes aises plus tard. Dans sept jours, quand tous se sera déroulé comme prévu, quand j'aurai choisi mon maître de magie blanche. Tellement de contrainte pour une seule et unique chose mais si importante et aussi précieuse que toi à mes yeux. Je pourrai à nouveau me regarder dans les yeux, sans avoir honte de ce que je suis. Écrivant mon propre avenir et non celui que mon père désirait pour moi… J'ai tellement hâte que cette date arrive, et je l'appréhende tellement à la fois. Il y a tellement de sentiments contradictoires en moi, qui se rapprochent et qui se superposent. C'est si incompréhensible que j'ai peur de m'y perdre moi-même…_

La neige tombe dehors, le vent fouette le vitrail de sa chambre. Mais Drago Malefoy redoute et appréhende cette fameuse date. Tellement de choses vont en découler.


	19. Résistance

**19**

 **RÉSISTANCE**

Une seule question me taraude l'esprit. Pourquoi après ces deux dernières années d'éloignement, elle me sauve, en connaissance de cause ? Dois-je en conclure que notre amitié à toujours lieu d'être ? Mais c'est elle ne serait-ce qu'un instant arrêté ? Pour moi, il n'en est guère le cas, et d'après son geste la réciproque à l'air de même. Demelza, fille discrète mais qui ne laisse pas l'injustice avoir lieu d'être. Et lui, ami de mon amour depuis peu, mais moi que suis-je pour lui, une amie à part entière ou la petite copine de son ami ? Théodore serait-il plus courageux qu'un Gryffondor de pure souche ? Avec ce qui s'est passé il y a plusieurs jours, je ne peux en venir qu'à cette conclusion.

Et mon meilleur ami, qui accepte ma relation avec le soi-disant plus vil et sans cœur des Serpentards. Je n'ai vraiment rien d'autre à penser en ce moment pour me torturer l'esprit. Parmi mes sujets de réflexion ce n'est bien sûr pas le principal, qui n'est autre que Voldemort ! Et ce lâche qui s'approprie l'esprit d'un pré-adulte pour pouvoir investir le château de l'intérieur. Nous savons cela maintenant, le comportement d'Harry n'est plus guère le même depuis plusieurs mois. Ron nous en a grandement parlé. Lui et ainsi que Demelza traînent beaucoup avec moi, Drago, Théo, Blaise et aussi de temps en temps Ginny. Depuis ce jour, peu après le discours de Dumbledore. Nous nous rejoignons tous ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande au moins deux fois dans la semaine.

Je me tourne vers le côté droit de mon lit, regardant par la fenêtre. La nuit est d'encre. Je ne discerne rien de l'extérieure, ressentant juste les courants d'airs dans les vitraux, me faisant frémir. M'insistant à me serrer encore plus dans mes couvertures. Je n'arrive pas à dormir depuis quelques jours. J'en connais la cause, Drago. Je m'inquiète tellement pour lui, la date approche aussi calme qu'un pas de loup, le temps se moquant à gorge déployer. Nous filant entre les doigts, j'ai peur et je ne veux pas lui en parler, il a tellement de pression avec cela. Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue l'y préparent pendant des heures. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font exactement, je sais que dans six jours, soit le vingt et un décembre, il appartiendra définitivement à la magie pure. Si tous se déroulent comme prévu, si Voldemort ne nous complique pas trop la tâche, ce qui risque de ne pas être le cas. Mais Dumbledore m'a assuré qu'il préparait tous pour que ça se déroule dans le calme que réclame une telle cérémonie aussi particulière. Car je ne peux cacher mes états d'âmes devant un si grand sorcier de cette envergure, c'est impossible.

\- Je t'aime, me souffle-t-il.

Drago auprès de moi, dans la salle d'étude, sa main sur une de mes cuisses, je le regarde distraitement, trop absorbée dans mon travail.

\- Chut, lui dis-je.

Sa main allant dans mon dos passant expressément sur ma hanche, me chatouillant au passage à un endroit fort sensible de ma personne.

\- Tu es magnifique, me murmure-t-il.

J'essaie de l'ignorer encore un peu, son regard pesant sur mon visage. Mais un autre se fait plus imposant, Rogue surveille la salle.

\- Je sais que tu fais semblant de ne pas m'entendre. Tes joues te trahiront toujours, me taquine-t-il caressant celle-ci de ces longs doigts fins et froids.

Me faisant frémir plus que de raison au passage. J'essaie tout de même de l'ignorer encore un peu, même si nous savons tous les deux que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. J'entends le pas lourd du surveillant de la salle s'approcher de nous.

\- Hum, hum, auriez-vous ne serait-ce par hasard besoin d'aide Master Malefoy, pour vos devoirs ? Appuie Rogue.

C'est le signal, ce qui veut dire que Dumbledore lui prépare encore un entretien très particulier pour la cérémonie. Il hoche la tête, me lance un regard d'excuse, m'embrasse sur le front en me caressant la joue droite, je lui lance un sourire bienveillant, essayant au maximum de cacher mon inquiétude. Il se penche vers moi et me murmure quelques mots.

\- N'oublie pas que je sais lire en toi comme un centaure qui regarde les étoiles Hermione.

C'est bien ça le problème, je l'observe du coin de l'œil s'en aller avec notre professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal, franchissant les portes de la salle d'étude. Dans moins de cinq jours. Je m'impose mentalement un compte à rebours, désespérant… Cinq jours de peur, cinq jours d'interrogation, cinq jours de tension, cinq jours d'appréhension, cinq jours dans les limbes, cinq jours total à devoir patienter. Moins de cent vingt heures, moins de sept mille deux cents minutes, moins de quatre-vingt-six mille quatre cents secondes, moins de quatre-vingt-six millions quatre cent mille millisecondes. Je pourrai continuer ainsi avec les microsecondes, les nanosecondes ou le nombre d'air rejeter et inspirer par le corps humain dans une journée. Mais à quoi ça rimerait ? C'est dans moins de cinq jours tous pareils. J'ai confiance en Drago, j'ai juste peur que quelque chose d'imprévue vienne tout mettre en péril, même si je crois en Dumbledore, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter, c'est tout ce que je peux faire de toute façon. Je soupire intérieurement et je me replonge intensément dans mes devoirs pour me détourner de toutes ces pensées néfastes pour le moment.

Nous sommes tous là, moi et Drago enlacés dans un des canapés de la salle sur demande, Théo et Demelza discutant vivement sur un sujet qui les passionne tous les deux et Ron regardant distraitement le jeu d'échec version sorcier de Ginny et Blaise. Je prête beaucoup d'attention à Ron, il n'est plus le même maintenant, depuis que Harry ne daigne plus lui accorder un regard. Nous savons tous dans cette salle, que Voldemort à imprégner son esprit à une telle fréquence magicale sombre qu'il est sûrement perdu dans les profondeurs de son âme et cela involontairement. Juste pulsé par la colère de son ennemi. Et Ron en dépéri à perte de cause, même en lui parlant, en restant près de lui, en y mettant le maximum de ma personne, il n'est plus comme avant. Il ne se sent pas trahi m'a-t-il dit, mais il pensait Harry plus fort que cela mentalement, après ce qu'il lui est arrivé avec Sirius. Moi aussi, si seulement il avait suivi les cours d'Occlumencie que lui faisait faire le professeur Rogue, peut-être qu'il n'en serait pas là maintenant. On ne peut rien y faire après tout, alors j'essaie d'aider Ron au mieux que je peux avec ma simple présence à ces côtés.

Drago me raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée de ma maison. Demelza, Ginny et Ron devant nous, Théo et Blaise étant déjà parti vers leur maison. Je profite de sa présence, les jours filent tellement vite depuis quelque temps, j'aimerais le stopper pour profiter vraiment du moment présent, mais c'est impossible, il avance toujours à folle allure pour mon simple esprit.

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu restes, murmure-je dans le creux de l'oreille de Drago.

\- Moi aussi ma belle, mais je crois que la tolérance de certain à des limites.

\- Hum, soupirai-je. J'aimerais bien savoir comment il fait pour tout savoir comme ceci.

\- Ah mais c'est ça le mystère qui l'entoure, ce ne serait plus marrant après sinon, me dit-il en souriant. Que serait Dumbledore sans tous ses secrets et ces bonbons aux citrons ? Me demande-t-il en éclatant de rire.

\- Moque-toi de moi je ne vais rien te dire, dis-je à moitié boudeuse.

\- Mais ma douce tu sais que je plaisante quand même, me dit-il en essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Quand même !...

\- Aurait-il un moyen simple de me faire pardonner ? Un petit câlin ?

\- Tu peux mieux faire je crois, et mais…

Il me tire par le bras, et m'amène soudainement contre lui dans un recoin sombre d'une partie du couloir. Son torse se collant prestement au mien, ses mains se posant sur mon visage, son regard translucide me vrillant mes pupilles, qui ne retransmettent que le pâle reflet de ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Ses lèvres s'imprègnent des miennes, mes joues s'embrassent aux contacts de ces mains, mon corps irradie sous sa chaleur corporelle qu'il me transmet à travers nos maigres tissus vestimentaires. Chacun de ces baisers m'enflamme toujours autant et j'en demande toujours plus.

\- Hé oh, vous êtes où ? Demande Ginny.

Je ne l'entends que faiblement, trop pris dans l'échange des émotions qui traverse le corps de Drago et le mien. J'encercle mes bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant encore plus que possible de mon bassin. Ces lèvres brûlent mon cou, son odeur me rend folle, son toucher me désintègre littéralement.

\- Hermione, appelle sèchement Ginny.

\- Vas-y, me murmure suavement Drago.

Lentement, très poussivement, il relâche notre étreinte. Je lâche mes bras pour trouver une de ces mains et m'y accrocher encore un petit peu avant de le quitter définitivement pour le reste de la soirée. Nous nous retirons de notre petit coin sombre et nous retournons vers Ginny.

\- Ah bah enfin, souffle-t-elle.

\- T'auras beau dire ce que tu voudras Ginevra _Molly_ Weasley, mais tu ressembles plus à ta mère qu'à ce qui parait, la taquinai-je.

Ces mots firent pouffer Ron, heureuse d'amener un peu de bonheur en ces moments dans sa vie. Je me tourne vers Drago et l'embrasse plus sagement sur le coin des lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit belle homme, lui murmure-je au coin des lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit ma douce.

Il me quitte, me laissant entre de bonne-main, je le suis des yeux jusqu'au bout de l'angle des dernières marches qui nous séparent de plus en plus l'un de l'autre. La fraîcheur des couloirs s'insère déjà en moi, sa chaleur me manque.

Encore un jour, ce compte à rebours est ingérable, ça me bousille la vie ces derniers temps, je ne pensais pas que ça en serait ainsi, mais ça me gâche vraiment mes dernières journées avec Drago. En faites je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pense comme cela. C'est vrai, il ne va pas mourir que je sache, il ne part pas à la guerre, au contraire, il s'y prépare, il choisit son camp. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, qu'importe les rassurassions de Dumbledore, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il va se passer quelque chose, je le sens, comme un sixième sens, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai le troisième œil, non je suis trop terre à terre pour ça. Non, ça s'appelle l'intuition féminine, voilà tout simplement, et contre cela le Directeur et le Professeur Rogue son incapable d'y comprendre quelque chose, il se prépare quelque chose dehors, je le sais. De toute façon je ne compte pas rester les bras croisés, à attendre sagement que le sommeil m'attrape dans mon lit demain soir. Non.

Ron m'a interpellé tout à l'heure en aparté pour me parler d'Harry, il m'a fait à nouveau part de ces doutes le concernant. Il m'a confié qu'il s'est réveillé en pleine nuit, et qu'Harry n'était pas dans son lit. Il attendu le sommeil pensant qu'il était aux toilettes, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, trouvant cela bizarre qu'il ne revienne toujours pas, il s'est approprié la carte des Maraudeurs pour voir ou il pouvait être. Et il me jure de l'avoir vue faire les cent pas au septième étage, ce qui nous amène à une pièce évidente, le repère de notre groupe, la Salle sur Demande. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y faire ? Une chose est sûre, il se prépare quelque chose, je le sens dans l'air, dans l'attitude involontaire de certains, je le sens vraiment et je sais que je n'imagine tien de tout ça, qu'importe ce que le Directeur me dit. C'est pour cela que j'ai convoquée les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, grâce aux mornilles que j'ai réussi à trafiquer l'année dernière et que je me dirige maintenant à la volière pour retrouver ceux qui ont encore l'espoir d'un nouveau monde.

Mes pas crispent sous la neige du Parc, j'ai promis à Drago de le rejoindre tout à l'heure en bas de la Tour d'Astronomie pour notre dernière journée ensemble avant qu'il ne parte tôt demain matin. Car Dumbledore prépare toute la cérémonie, et il faut qu'ils s'en aillent de bonne heure pour leurs sécurités à eux trois et pour ne pas qu'on se rendre compte de leur départ et que cette excursion reste dans la discrétion. Enfin je ne cherche pas trop à comprendre, car je le sais même si Drago ne m'en parle pas. Il doit être protégé pas un sort, j'ai même pensé au serment inviolable, mais je trouve cela un peu extrême, même pour un personnage tel que Dumbledore, quoique justement je ne doive pas en douter, nous nous trouvons actuellement dans un cas extrême tout de même il me semble. Enfin, il ne faut pas que j'y pense, je verrai bien dans deux jours, le solstice étant demain soir, à vingt et une heure.

Je continue d'avancer dans le froid du mois de décembre, le corps plier en deux face aux forces naturelles qui me frappent, la tête emmitouflée dans mon écharpe et protégée par mon bonnet tricoté main. Je ne sais pas qui sera là, ou si ne serait-ce qu'une personne à encore ces mornilles de l'AD avec lui, je n'espère pas trop. J'ai demandé discrètement à Demelza, Ron, Ginny, Théo et Blaise de me rejoindre dans la volière chacun séparément sans me poser trop de question pour le moment, en leur disant juste que c'est important et que ça doit rester confidentiel. Ils n'ont pas cherché à comprendre, enfin sur le moment, mais je m'attends à plein de point d'interrogation dans quelques secondes, je ne leur dirai que le strict minimum. Je ne parlerai pas de Drago, de toute façon j'ai tout préparé, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'ils me suivront.

Je me trouve en bas des marches de la volière, le moment de vérité à sonner, j'ai confiance en moi, je sais qu'il se prépare quelque chose, je sais aussi que je me répète trop mentalement. Je prends en compte tout ce qu'il pourrait découler de mon sentiment si cela arrive réellement. Je sais que Voldemort prépare quelque chose, il ne peut en être autrement, l'affrontement déguisé de Drago ne peut rester sans punition pour lui, je sais qu'il doit en payer de sa vie, mais je ne laisserai pas ce lâche qui renie son propre sang de sang-mêlé pour les sangs purs tuer l'être que j'aime le plus au monde et que l'on m'a permis de connaître.

Je monte une à une les marches, faisant attention de ne pas glisser à cause du verglas et de la neige qui s'y entassent depuis quelques semaines. J'entends les cris de hiboux se couler dans mes oreilles à travers le vent qui souffle, encore quelques marches. J'entends la charpente du toit craquer sous l'effet du temps qui s'acharne dessus depuis des siècles de sorcellerie qu'elle existe. Plus que deux ou trois marches, je reprends mon souffle en haut de la volière. Je m'appuie contre le muret des marches quelques secondes, me préparant mentalement à les affronter, sachant qu'ils sont au moins cinq derrière ces pierres froides. Prête, je franchis le pas de l'entrée.

\- Enfin te voilà, tu sais qu'on se les gèle ici Hermione, tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un endroit un peu plus chaud ? Me questionne Ron.

Souriante, je les regarde tour à tour, ils étaient là tous les cinq, mais il n'y avait pas seulement eux, Neville était là, ainsi que Luna, Fred et Georges, neuf et dix en me comptant. Mais que je ne parte pas trop vite en besogne comme dirait Papa à la française, il faut que je leur explique d'abord, et après j'aviserai avec ceux qui restent. Mais je m'interroge légèrement.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour rentrer ? Questionnai-je les jumeaux.

\- On va dire que le Saule Cogneur est toujours aussi facile d'accès, répond subtilement Georges.

\- Je vois…

\- Hermione, je sais que si tu as activé les mornilles de l'AD c'est que l'heure est grave, mais pourquoi ils sont là eux ? Me demande Neville en pointant les deux Serpentards.

\- Neville, ils nous ont sauvés Drago et moi, face à ceux de nos maisons, rien que pour ça je leur donnerai ma vie entre leurs mains, je leur fais entièrement confiance, ce sont mes amis. Je sais que tu as du mal à comprendre ma relation avec Drago, mais on ne choisit pas la personne qu'on aime, ça nous tombe comme ça, tu me comprendras un jour, tu verras.

\- Oh, t'inquiète, je te comprends mieux que tu ne le penses, me dit-il en ayant un regard appuyé sur Luna.

Ce regard n'échappa à personne mis à part à la concernée qui était toujours dans son monde. Je lui souris compatissante. Comme cela notre renommé Neville était tombé sous le charme de la non moins célèbre Luna Lovegood ? Enfin, j'ai autre chose à penser pour le moment.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ici Hermione ? Me demande Théo, le plus réfléchi d'entre eux.

Je reprends ma respiration, et je les affronte chacun du regard.

\- Voilà, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je sens que Voldemort prépare quelque chose, je le sais et j'en suis sûre. Croyez-moi ou pas. Harry aurait été là, il pourrait même le confirmer à coup sûr, mais bon, on va dire qu'il n'est plus lui-même pour le moment.

\- Tu rigoles ? Il a complètement viré dingo ma petite Hermione, me dit Georges.

\- Il a complètement pété un câble oui, renchérit Fred.

\- Le sarcasme ne vous va pas les gars, réplique Ron.

\- Tout doux Ron-Ron, on ne fait que dire la vérité.

\- Stop, assène une voix avant que ça ne dégénère trop. Écoutons ce qu'a à nous dire Hermione.

\- Merci Ginny, lui dis-je en souriant sincèrement. Je ne vais pas vous le cacher plus longtemps, Harry est sous l'emprise totale de Voldemort, il contrôle son esprit depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et Ron à remarquer cette nuit qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Harry était dans la Salle sur Demande, nous ne savons pas pourquoi, mais il trame quelque chose, Voldemort prépare quelque chose, je sens que ces proches. Et je crois qu'il va profiter du fait que Dumbledore quitte l'école très tôt demain matin, j'ai entendu le professeur McGonagall en parler dans un couloir avec Mrs Pompresh. Et s'il se trame vraiment quelque chose, il profitera de demain, mais plus enfin de journée je pense. Je sais que je n'ai rien de solide pour vous le prouver mais je le sens, le danger approche.

Je réussi à modifier légèrement mes informations sans rien laisser transparaître et cela semble tout à fait passer.

\- Je me disais bien aussi qu'il avait trop de joncheruines dans le cerveau, souffle rêveusement Luna en regardant les hiboux qui ululaient au-dessus de nos têtes. Et j'approuve ce que tu dis, ajoute-elle.

Personne ne fit de remarque à sa phrase, bien que l'ont savaient tous qu'elle faisait référence à Harry, oui il a le cerveau embrouiller mais par une personne bien réel.

\- Je te crois Hermione, me dit Demelza. Quoique tu penses je te crois.

Je la regarde étonnée.

\- De même pour moi, réplique Blaise.

\- Moi aussi, poursuit Théo.

\- Pareil, dit Ron.

\- Je te crois toujours, si tu penses qu'il se trame quelque chose c'est que c'est vrai, répond Ginny.

\- J'y concède aussi, dis Neville.

\- Nous aussi, disent les jumeaux Weasley d'une voix.

\- Merci sincèrement. Il faut donc qu'on se prépare un plan. J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait chacun s'occuper d'un étage du château par deux et fermer les passages secrets surtout. Dès demain après-midi, et que le premier des groupes qui remarquent quelque chose d'anormales nous envoie son patronus à chacun d'entre nous.

Je répartis les groupes, le temps s'écoulant, nous nous séparons tous un par un discrètement pour que personnes ne se doutent de rien en dehors de nous. Car si mes suppositions sont bonnes sur deux ou trois Serpentards, il faut mieux faire profil bas pour le moment. Sur ces pensées, je rejoins distraite par tout cela Drago en bas de la Tour d'Astronomie.

\- Tiens c'est pour toi, me dit Drago, en me tendant un petit paquet.

\- Mais Drago, pourquoi ? Noël n'est que dans cinq jours.

\- Hermione, même si on n'a pas de date précise, cela fait un peu plus de deux mois que l'on s'est embrassé pour la première fois, puis je voulais te faire plaisir, et que tu es quelque chose qui m'appartient pour que tu ne m'oublies pas.

\- Comment pourrai-je t'oublier ? Plaisantai-je.

Sans attendre de réponse, j'enlève le papier cadeau, trouvant un écrin sombre derrière le papier et la colle qui le tenait. Mais ce qui était dans cette boîte magnifique était le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il s'agissait d'un sublime collier en forme de cœur, fin, sans jouer dans la modestie, l'argent du bijou brillant à la lumière du soleil qui reflétait sur la neige qui nous entourait.

\- Ouvre-le, me souffle Drago.

Ce que je fis aussitôt, une photo de nous deux était dedans, découper en forme de cœur, étonnée je le regarde.

\- Je savais que tu n'en t'étais pas rendu compte, c'est Théo qui a pris la photo il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela dans la Salle sur Demande, me dit-il tout sourire. Il te plaît ?

\- S'il me plaît ? Tu rêves, c'est plus que cela, il est magnifique Drago, vraiment, sincèrement, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on est pu faire jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je me sens sotte, je n'ai rien pour toi. Je…

\- Chut, le seul fait de savoir que tu m'aimes me comble entièrement, ton amour sera pour moi le plus beau cadeau que j'ai eu dans toute mon existence.

Il me prend le collier des mains, et me l'attache au cou. Me caressant les joues pour les réchauffer du froid environnent.

\- Rentrons, il fait trop froid.

Je le suis, ma main dans la sienne, l'autre se refermant sur mon collier acquis récemment. Je me tourne vers lui, le stoppant légèrement.

\- Je t'aime Drago Malefoy, qu'importent ton nom, ton sang, ta maison et tout le reste, je t'aime.

Il me regarde, émue, je le vois, il ne peut plus se cacher de ses sentiments avec moi maintenant. Il s'approche et happe mes lèvres dans un léger baisser. Mais toujours aussi enivrant, l'odeur boisée qui le caractérise se mélangeant à cet échange corporel. Il me regarde à nouveau, tout souriant, et me pousse à continuer à marcher pour que nous puissions rentrer au chaud.


	20. Pacifiste

**20**

 **PACIFISTE**

Nous nous promenons dans les couloirs, montant des dizaines de marches, passant devant des centaines de tableaux et d'armures. Qu'importe le chemin qu'il va prendre, je me doute déjà où il va m'amener. Cela se confirme quand je le laisse pendant quelque temps faire les cent pas devant un mur vide du septième étage. Je tiens le collier qu'il m'a offert dans la main gauche tout en le regardant. Je ne doute pas de son amour, comment le pourrai-je avec un tel présent, l'ouverture de son cœur avec son journal et tous ces gestes attentionnés à mon égard ? Puis je ne peux guère en douter sachant que demain il choisira le même camp que moi, la magie blanche, la plus pure et la plus innocente de la communauté.

\- Approche, j'ai encore une surprise pour toi, m'interpelle l'objet de mes pensées.

Ce que je fis aussitôt. Je prends la main qu'il me tend, lâchant par la même occasion mon collier dernièrement acquis. Il me tourne en face de lui, son visage éclatant de mille sentiments. Ces yeux qui reflètent son amour et ces craintes. Ces pommettes qui se creusent un peu plus dès que le sourire qu'il fait apparaître sur ces lèvres s'agrandit. Ces sourcils qui s'arquent d'interrogation. Tellement de mimique sur un unique visage, mais tellement peu quand je sais ce qu'il traverse réellement. Il m'ouvre la porte, me poussant à faire quelques pas, et la referme derrière nous. Mais je n'y vois strictement rien, il y fait plus sombre qu'une nuit sans lune. J'entends son souffle dans mon dos, je me tourne alors vers lui, mais c'est à peine si je peux le distinguer du reste dans cette noirceur. Mon ouïe perçoit tout de même la grande inspiration qu'il prend.

\- Cette nuit est ma dernière nuit en tant que pacifiste, le camp de mon père m'appellera déserteur, ton camp m'appellera lâche. Mais, toi et moi, ainsi que Dumbledore et mon oncle, nous savons tous les quatre ce que je m'apprête à faire demain soir. Je vais franchir le pas et j'appartiendrai à ton camp. Plus personne ne pourra me traiter de quoi que ce soit, je m'enfiche de renier tous les principes que mon père m'a inculqués depuis que je né. Ce n'est pas moi, ce ne sont pas mes idéaux, je ne veux pas finir comme Mangemort. Je ne choisis pas ton camp sur un coup de tête. J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tout cela impliquera, toutes les représailles que m'en verra le... l'autre. Ma mère est protégée, je n'ai aucune crainte maintenant mise à part toi. J'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à moi à travers toi, je ne le souhaite pas du tout, alors je veux que tu me promettes de ne rien faire de dangereux. Promet le moi Hermione, j'en ai besoin pour m'apaiser la conscience et que mon esprit ne diverge pas vers toi. Je... Oh et puis zut, après tout je ne peux pas te l'empêcher. Non, laisse tomber, tu es une Gryffondor, tu n'es pas une lâche comme une Serpentarde. C'est assez contradictoire ce que je te dis là. Mais laisse tomber, n'écoute pas mes dernières paroles à ton sujet, je ferai avec de toute façon. Il faut juste que je te dise que si je choisi le même camp que toi c'est pour dévoiler ma vraie nature aux autres. J'en ai marre qu'on me compare toujours à mon père, marre d'être associer à son nom et ces fidèles, marre de me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas. Je veux simplement être moi, tout en étant avec toi. J'aimerais partager un maximum de temps avec toi avant que cette guerre ne se déclenche réellement sur un champ de bataille. Puis je ne crois pas en ces idées de sangs-purs, c'est vrai après tout, les sorciers seraient un peuple beaucoup moins imposant si il n'y a que des sang-purs, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on existerait encore si ont entretiendrait aucune relation avec les moldus depuis déjà plusieurs siècles. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que cette guerre éclate réellement, que Potter reprenne ces esprits et qu'il détruise une bonne fois pour toutes le... l'autre, s'emporte-t-il. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est être avec toi sans avoir peur de ce qui va se passer. C'est tout ce que je souhaite et ce que je veux...

Je reste amorphe quelque temps, pourquoi agit-il toujours ainsi ? Toutes ces paroles me déstabilisent toujours autant. À toujours me prouver son amour pour moi. Il n'a pas besoin de se justifier toujours, je sais tout cela. Après tout n'est-ce pas ce que tout le monde souhaite, que Voldemort meurt une bonne fois pour toutes en arrêtant de réapparaître tout le temps ? Que c'est temps finissent une bonne fois pour toutes ? Que nous vivons tous ensemble, toute classe confondue dans un meilleur monde ? C'est ce que je souhaite le plus pour ma part, depuis la fin de ma première année en tant que sorcière. Quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il voulait éradiquer les gens comme moi, les sangs de bourbes, ainsi que les traites à leurs sangs, et remettre les moldus à leur soit disant juste place, ce qui signifie pour lui sous nos ordres, ceux de la communauté sorcière.

\- Drago... Tu n'as pas à faire ça toujours à te justifier de ton choix, je sais tout cela. Ne pense pas à l'avis des autres, fait le pour toi, rien d'autre que toi, en ce que tu crois être juste, rien de plus rien de moins. Je serai là, sur le champ de bataille et je me battrai à tes côtés. En effet, je ne suis pas une Gryffondore pour rien, dis-je en souriant bien qu'il fait trop sombre pour qu'il le voie. Dis-moi donc ce que l'on fait là plutôt ? Demandai-je.

\- Si tu le permets, j'aimerais passer cette dernière nuit avec toi Hermione. Ma dernière nuit de non-camp, en quelque sorte, dit-il en rigolant légèrement.

\- Ça me convient très bien, répondais-je espiègle.

Soudain, un feu crépite dans l'âtre d'une cheminée dont je ne doutais même pas la présence. Quelques bougies s'allumèrent au plafond, éclairant sombrement la pièce qui ressemble plus à une chambre à coucher. Ce qui se trouve être réellement le cas, car un grand lit à baldaquin y trône fièrement au milieu de la salle. Bouche bée, je regarde cette couche somptueuse, le couvre-lit brodé de fin trait argenté mêlé à un bleu sombre tirant plus sur le noir avec le peu de clarté qui éclaire la pièce. Je m'approche du lit, le caressant d'une main distraitement. Je sens le regard de Drago posé sur moi, mais je continue mon inspection, contournant ce meuble qui m'a l'air plus que confortable pour y passer plus d'une nuit.

\- Si tu as besoin, m'interpelles Drago, il y a une salle de bain à ta gauche normalement.

Je regarde dans le sens qu'il m'a indiqué et je vois en effet une porte tellement peu visible que je ne l'aurai sûrement pas remarquée s'il ne me l'aurait pas dit. Je me dirige vers celle-ci, ouvrant la porte, la referme sur moi, en regardant quelques secondes Drago tout sourire. Instinctivement, telle une sotte, je cherche l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière. Je me fais toujours avoir comme tous les coups, déjà je suis les sorciers, donc pas d'électricité, puis je suis dans la Salle sur Demande, il suffit de penser à des bougies, ou des lampes à huiles. Ces pensées à peine effleurée mon esprit qu'une luminosité apparaît dans la petite pièce ou je me trouve et qui m'apparaît plus qu'incongru. Ce mot est juste, car je n'ai jamais vu une telle salle de bain, tout un pan de mur à ma droite était accroché de bougie, la cire ne coulant pas, les flammes restant fixes, je m'avance vers elles, et bouge ma main devant, aucun courant d'air ne les perturbe, c'est comme si elles sont figées dans le temps.

Le mur face à celui-ci est composé d'un grand miroir qui occupe toute la taille de la cloison. Quant aux deux autres pans de murs, ils sont faits de simple pierre comme le reste des salles du château. Mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus choquante de la pièce. Un trône de toilette est là, mais suspendu au plafond, flottant dans l'air, très pratique si on a envie d'y aller à mon avis, je ne m'en préoccupe pas pour l'instant n'ayant pas d'envie pressante. La baignoire quand à elle, est sûrement la chose la plus bizarre que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici.

Placée au milieu de la pièce, à même le sol en dalle, sans qu'aucune surface n'en dépasse, elle ne fait qu'un avec celui-ci comme fusionnée. Sa forme est paradoxale, c'est indescriptible, il y a des coins ovales et d'autres carrés. Ceci ressemble plus à une piscine moldu pour ça grandeur, je m'approche pour voir si la cavité est profonde. L'intérieur est phosphorescent, m'empêchant d'y voir clairement. Abrutie de lumière, je me retourne vers les lavabos qui sont quant à eux entraînent de flotter à plus d'un mètre du sol à l'opposé du mur de bougie.

Les mains propres, me regardant dans la glace, je me recoiffe un peu, mais c'est peine perdue, ils sont très rarement domptables, et ce n'est pas dans mon cas de nervosité actuelle qu'ils vont devenir plus souples qu'à l'accoutumer. Résignée, je me lâche un sourire forcé à mon reflet, mais celui-ci reste contrit, j'agrandis mon sourire, mais celui-ci ne s'affiche toujours pas sur le miroir. Agacée, je réétire plusieurs mon geste, mais sans aucun renvoie de mes simagrées. Puis une idée m'effleure l'esprit, cela doit être une psyché, ces miroirs sont emprunts d'une magie puissante, ils reflètent l'humeur réelle de l'âme qui l'observe, je l'ai lue dans « Magie et ancien âge » à la bibliothèque que referme l'école.

Émerveillée par cette découverte, mon reflet devient plus radieux. Je me détourne tout de même de celui-ci, décidée à franchir le pas de la salle de bain pour rejoindre ma vie, le temps nous étant compté. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique qu'il est déjà dix-neuf heures vingt-trois. À peine j'ouvre la porte, qu'un fond musical se fait entendre ainsi qu'une odeur de nourriture qui empreigne la pièce dès que je rentre dans celle-ci. Drago se retourne me faisant face tout sourire. Et je ne peux empêcher moi_même, un sourire de franchir le coin de mes lèvres en retour. Amourachée, je m'avance prestement vers lui, et je lui pique un baiser très doux au coin des lèvres, son odeur boisée taquinant mes narines.

\- Tu devrais visiter la salle de bain, elle est très insolite vraiment, je serai curieuse de savoir à quoi tu pensais au moment que tu l'as demandé.

\- Comment ça ? Me demande-t-il inquisiteur.

\- Tu ne peux que voir par toi-même, et observes bien le miroir, répondais-je d'humeur taquine.

Ce qu'il fait aussitôt se dirigeant vers ladite salle très ésotérique. Pendant le temps de son inspection, je m'approche de la table devant laquelle Drago était précédemment et que je n'avais donc pas encore aperçue. Il y a de quoi manger pour nous deux, nourriture sûrement apporter par le même elfe que d'habitude, Pimby. Je m'apprête à soulever une cloche qui repose sur une assiette, mais une main apparaît sur la mienne empêchant mon geste.

\- Tu es trop curieuse Miss Hermione, tu as raison cette pièce est bizarre, je pensai juste à une salle de bain pourtant, quoique..., dit-il songeur.

\- Quoi ? L'interpellai-je.

\- Non, répond-il en reprenant ces esprits, ce miroir si je ne me trompe pas c'est une psyché, le Directeur m'en a fait juste une allusion un jour, c'est tout.

Je le regarde, il était rare que Drago fasse une insinuation à ces entrevues avec Dumbledore. C'est pour ça que je ne cherche pas à savoir avec plus d'approfondissement ce que cela signifiait me doutant d'avance qu'il était impossible d'en parler pour lui.

\- Que mange-t-on ? Demandai-je mine de rien, ce qu'il me remercie d'un regard soulagé.

\- Si ma très heureuse dame me permet ? Demande-t-il en me poussant une chaise vers moi, ce que j'accepte jovialement.

\- Bien sûr, mon bon seigneur, répondis-je sur le même ton que lui.

La soirée, se déroule agréablement, nous discutons de divers sujets, tels que nos amis, les cours, les professeurs mais en évitant gracieusement le principal. Je le regarde inlassablement, lui faisant de même, je le détaille comme à chaque fois, chaque trait de son visage, chaque geste qu'il fait. Sa cicatrice toujours présente sur sa joue, cicatrice fait de la main de sa propre tante, révulsée par cette pensée j'essaie de songer à autre chose mais en vain. À la fin du repas, mon aimé se lève et se place face à moi, me tendant une main. Par ce geste je me rends compte que la musique devient légèrement plus forte, et qu'un son lent en ressort agréablement. Je prends sa main, accédant à sa requête silencieuse, il m'amène instantanément vers lui.

Son odeur empreignant mon olfactivitée instantanément. Son corps serrant prestement le mien, mes mains contre son torse emprisonné, les siennes serrant mon bassin langoureusement. Je repose ma tête contre son tronc, écoutant les battements de son cœur au rythme de la musique. Quant à lui sa tête repose dans mon cou, son souffle caressant ma nuque. Chacune de ces inspirations relève ma tête, une de ces mains monte le long de mon échine pour venir jouer avec une boucle de mes cheveux. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, nos corps tournant autour d'une orbite invisible de l'œil nue, mais qui n'est autre que nos cœurs respectifs. Cet ainsi qu'ils nous amènent vers le lit. Nos corps enlacés, il me repousse gentillement vers celui-ci, mais je le stoppe d'un geste.

\- Tu me permets deux secondes d'humanités ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Évidemment, dépêche j'irai après toi, me répond-il.

Ce que je fais aussitôt, sortant de son étreinte, il m'embrasse fugacement le haut du front. Je me porte vers la salle de bain colossal. Je me lave agilement les dents et le visage, mais me viens le temps de me demander comment je dors n'ayant pas de pyjama. Contrainte, je passe au toilette que celle-ci descende dès que j'y pense et je rejoins directement Drago passant tout de même par le lavabo pour me laver les mains. Amusé, il me regarde, et s'en va lui aussi à son tour vers la pièce. J'enlève donc directement mes vêtements les posant sur un canapé proche et m'en vais aussi vite sous les draps. Je retire le collier que Drago m'a offert un peu plutôt et je détache ma montre qui m'indique qu'il est déjà vingt-deux heures passées, si vite...

Je me rends compte que la table ou nous avons dîné plutôt à disparu. Quant au feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée, il diminue, la lumière s'atténue donc par la même occasion. Drago ne tarde pas à me rejoindre, le regard toujours aussi égayé d'un sujet qui m'échappe, bien que je doute fortement de la cause. Se déshabillant devant moi, pas le moins du monde gêner il vient à son tour sous les draps. Il se rapproche prestement de moi, sa main cherchant la mienne, son corps chaud se collant au mien. Sa tête venant se poser sur ma poitrine, mon cœur s'affolant ce qu'il entend sûrement. Plusieurs minutes passent ainsi, une chose humide coule le long de mon ventre, et je me rends compte que Drago pleure. Pourquoi ? Je lui caresse le cou, montrant que je suis là.

\- J'ai si peur Hermione, souffle-t-il dans la demi-pénombre. Peur de ce qui va se passer demain soir, même si j'y suis préparé, peur de ce qui va en découler, peur de te perdre. J'ai tellement peur, de tellement de chose opposée...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, tout se déroula comme prévu, ne pense qu'à toi, ne te préoccupe pas du reste, je t'aime c'est tout ce qui compte, un jour on viendra à bout de cette anarchie qui n'a pas lieu d'être, je te le promets.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour, et je sais qu'il te n'arrivera rien, tu es protégée par mon amour avec le collier que je t'ai offert.

Interloquée, j'arrête quelques secondes mes caresses, ce qu'il se rend compte, car je l'entends prendre une inspiration avant de parler.

\- Je l'ai protégé pour l'ensemble de ton corps, s'il ressent une menace quelconque, il te protégera avec un bouclier magique, soupire-t-il commençant à se laisser bercer par mes gestes sur sa personne.


	21. Attente

**21**

 **ATTENTE**

Samedi 21 décembre 1996

 **9 heures 14**

Les paupières closes, une lumière blanche affaiblit mais plus forte que le noir précédent la nuit me frappe le visage petit à petit. Je me tourne sur le côté, je vais pour poser ma main sur le torse de Drago, mais je ne frôle que le drap. Étonnée, j'ouvre les yeux, et je ne vois que le lit vide mis à part moi. Complètement réveillée, je me lève à demi sur le lit, frottant mes yeux de mes mains. Reposant celle-ci sur le lit, elles rencontrent une autre texture que les draps douceâtres, du parchemin. Je regarde et je vois un mot sur l'oreiller ou Drago dormait plutôt avec moi. Je le prends et le lis derechef.

« _Hermione,_

 _Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller, tu as l'air de dormir bien profondément._

 _Alors je te laisse ce piètre mot pour m'en excuser._

 _Je pars tôt, le soleil n'est même pas encore levé, il fait nuit d'encre dehors._

 _Je vais les rejoindre, et nous nous en allons pour la cérémonie._

 _Je te confie mon cœur, prends en soin mon amour._

 _Je t'aime, Drago._ »

J'aurai dû me réveiller, j'aurai aimée l'embrasser une dernière fois encore, pour l'encourager et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi comme je le fais pour lui. Je repose le papier, et je me lève entièrement me dirigeant vers la fenêtre, mes yeux plongeant dans le Parc de Poudlard. Illuminée par la lumière aveuglante du lever de soleil sur celui-ci. Un lever passant par le rouge, l'orange, le jaune puis le vert et pour finir sa course dans le ciel bleu clair tirant sur le bleu sombre de la nuit passée. Je soupire, j'aimerais tellement que Drago soit là pour admirer la vue. Je n'ai qu'une hâte ces que ça cérémonie soit passé, que Voldemort soit définitivement mort, que cette guerre sournoise soit enfin réglée. Je soupire, combien de temps se passera-t-il avant que tout soit fini ?

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour aller faire ma toilette. Les bougies s'allument dès que je pense à la lumière en rentrant dans la pièce énigmatique. Je me nettoie le visage tranquillement mais un bruissement soudain me fait retourner vers la porte. Perplexe, je reste figée quelques secondes, la main encore en l'air pour me nettoyer le visage. J'écoute attentive au moindre bruit, plus rien, sûrement un reste de bûche qui s'est désintégré sous les dernières flammes de la cheminée. N'y prêtant plus attention, je retourne à mon nettoyage corporel. Me regardant dans le miroir, je continue ma toilette aussi plaisante que je l'étais les minutes précédentes. Mais un mouvement derrière moi sur ma droite me fige à nouveau automatiquement. Je n'ose plus bouger comme glacer, je me regarde dans le miroir les yeux stupéfixiée. Puis un autre bruit se fit entendre, comme un froissement de tissu, un éclat bleu s'illumine dans le miroir aussi fugace qu'un éclair. Je me retourne prestement, mais il n'y a personne.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demandai-je alors apeurée.

\- Miss, Miss Hermione, croasse une voie faiblarde.

Prise de court, je me retourne dans tous les sens, m'arrêtant sur le miroir de psyché, mais oui. Je le regarde plus attentivement, mais rien, j'observe chaque reflet de la salle, mais rien ne m'est révélé. Deviendrai-je folle ? Non, j'ai entendu quelqu'un je le jurai, et un éclat bleu, tel un œil globuleux me fixant. Ce miroir ne révèle-t-il pas ce que l'on ne peut cacher ? Interrogative et franchement perplexe, je sors de la pièce rapidement, me rhabillant aussi vite. Un dernier regard au vitrail de la chambre, me montre le soleil continuant de se lever au-dessus des arbres, leur donnant une drôle de teinte. Le soleil quasi rouge, tirant sur l'orange, il m'imprègne de tâche blanche sur mes pupilles contracter.

 **19 heures 37**

Que le temps est long, moins de deux heures pour Drago à se faire initier. Je me suis renseigné dans des centaines de bouquins que j'ai pu acquérir. Tous disent la même chose, qu'il faut que ça se déroule à l'heure pile de l'année du solstice choisi, que la baguette du maître soit sur l'élève à l'heure exacte de celui-ci. Et d'autre chose que je n'ai pas concrètement compris, étant très complexe même pour moi. Mais j'en retire le principale à vingt et une heure pile, Dumbledore aura sa baguette sur Drago, lancera l'incantation et mon aimé sera du côté de la magie blanche. J'imagine bien que c'est plus alambiqué que ça.

\- Hermione, on est prêt, tout le monde sera en place au couvre-feu, m'interpelle discrètement Ginny.

\- Tes frères aussi ? La questionnai-je sur le même ton.

\- À ce propos, je crois qu'ils ont un peu cafté involontairement, murmure-t-elle tellement que j'ai eus de la peine à l'entendre.

\- Comment ça ? M'alarmai-je.

\- Lupin les a surpris en parler entre eux, me répond-elle. Juste qu'ils parlaient de s'aventurer à Poudlard cette nuit, rien de plus.

\- Ils sont sûrs ? Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas qu'il vienne, au contraire, lui ou même l'Ordre du Phœnix au complet, serait un avantage si mes soupçons se révèlent être véridiques, ce que je n'espère pas sincèrement.

\- Oui, ils ont plaisanté ensemble sur les vieux souvenirs de Lupin en tant qu'élève ici et tout le tintouin habituel. T'inquiète donc pas, et ce n'est pas toi qui dit vaut mieux prévenir que guérir ? Plaisante-elle gentillement.

Je lui souris en retour, mettant court à notre conversation. Des élèves commencent à se lever par petit groupe rejoignant chacun sa salle commune, l'heure du couvre-feu approchant à vue d'œil inexorablement.

 **20 heures 29**

Je fais les cent pas de long en large dans ce foutu couloir depuis des dizaines de minutes. La patience n'est pas trop mon fort en ce moment. Plus que quelques minutes pour Drago, je pense tellement à lui que ça en devient pathétique, il ne craint rien au contraire, il y gagne tout. Protection, avenir, pouvoir, liberté, amis, une vraie vie servie au bien et non à une cause néfaste qui n'est autre que la magie noire. Je m'arrête et je me pose contre un mur froid de Poudlard au septième étage, la tête penchée en arrière, je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de calmer ma respiration. Je le sens, il va se passer quelque chose, je n'invente rien.

\- Pourquoi Harry se laisse-t-il faire tourmenter l'esprit par cet être abject ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne tente-t-il rien pour empêcher cela ? Ne peut-on pas vivre tranquille, dans un monde de conte telle que l'on me racontait quand j'étais petite ? Ceux ou la fin est toujours heureuse. Pourquoi nous laisse-t-on bercer d'illusion quand ont est enfant ? À quoi cela sert-il de nous épargner, si c'est pour que la cruauté nous attrape aussi tôt ? À quoi ça sert de nous protéger ? J'ai tellement peur de mourir, tellement peur, et je me déteste pour ça. J'ai peur de le perdre, peur de ce qu'il va lui arriver, peur pour les autres qui ignore la vérité, pour ceux qui se laissent prendre dans leur tissu de mensonge.

Je soupire, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais je l'ai empêche de couler. Soudain une main sert la mienne, j'ouvre les yeux en ramenant ma tête sur la gauche. Ron, un sourire peiné peint sur son visage, je cligne des yeux et je lui souris tristement en retour.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Malefoy, quant à Harry ont ne peut rien faire ça ne dépend que de lui, me dit-il en essayant de me consoler du mieux qu'il peut. Tu l'auras ta fin heureuse Hermione, je sais que tu l'auras, me sourit-il.

\- Merci, lui dis-je. Tu sais quoi ? En ce moment, j'ai une tendance affolante à m'exprimer à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte. Je dois devenir folle...

\- Mais non, si toi t'es folle, Luna deviendra Ministre de la Magie, plaisante-t-il.

Je rigole à sa blague, bien que cette dernière soit au dépend de notre pauvre Luna. Mais je m'arrête d'un coup, les choses se précipitant trop vite pour mon cerveau. De la fumée noire se met à brouiller le couloir, ne me laissant plus rien apercevoir. Un bruit tonitruant éclate, ne sachant d'où il venait vraiment, suivit d'un rugissement digne d'un loup-garou. Un rire sadique se fit entendre, Bellatrix Lestrange. Le couloir étant assombri, je ne peux qu'entendre ce qui se déroule autour de moi. Des pas, des dizaines de pas, combien sont-ils ? Je n'ose l'imaginer, soudain un sort fusa, Ron, il me lâche la main, je suis toute seule, désemparée par le manque de luminosité. Suite au premier sort jeté, plusieurs s'ensuivent. Des sorts informulés, je n'entends que la voie tonitruante de Ron souffler l'air, se protégeant du mieux qu'il le peut.

\- Oh mais qu'avons-nous là ? S'extasie une voie trop fausse de mièvrerie. La petite sang de bourbe que se tape mon neveu. J'espère pour lui au moins que tu étais un bon coup.

Je l'entends soupirer d'un sadisme repoussant, pouvant distinguer ou elle était grâce à ce maigre son. Baguette tendue, je jette un sort informulé, mais qu'elle ricoche aussitôt. Le brouillard s'estompant, je la vois enfin face à moi.

\- Alors sang de bourbe, prête à mourir ? Drago me remerciera un jour, sois sans crainte, caquette-elle partant dans un rire hystérique.

Elle pointe sa baguette vers moi, même sans l'entendre, je le vois sur ces lèvres commencer à prononcer la formule mortelle. Je fais face à elle, la peur me refroidissement chaque membre de mon corps. Drago, Drago, Drago, Drago, je t'aime tellement, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas... Une chose étrange se produit alors, un éclat émane, non pas de la baguette à Lestrange, mais de moi, de mon corps, une lumière turquoise, aussi pure qu'une goutte d'eau. M'entourant entièrement, chaque parcelle de ma personne, me protégeant. Le bouclier. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'observer ce phénomène, aussi beau soit-il. Car une autre chose se produit au même moment, Ron. Ron se jetant devant moi, la main de Lestrange toujours en position, ces lèvres continuant de formuler son sort irréversible.

\- NON ! Criai-je alors éperdument.

Mais rien ne vient empêcher ce qu'il allait venir, la fatalité frappe Ron en pleine poitrine, son corps tombe. Je le vois aux ralentis, sa tête frappant le sol dur du septième étage, ses mains se balançant quelque temps dans le vide, son corps s'affaissant sur les pierres ternes de Poudlard. Il ne bouge pas, son corps ne se soulève pas comme il devrait le faire quand il respire. Sa tête forme un drôle d'angle, il ne peut pas... Non, je me refuse d'y penser. Je m'écroule à ses pieds, des souvenirs resurgissant. Notre rencontre dans le train, lui se goinfrant de friandise le premier Halloween passé à l'école, le coup de masse porté au troll pour me sauver dans les toilettes, tellement de bon moment partit en fumée à cause d'elle, cette Mangemort, tellement insignifiante. Prise d'une soudaine rage folle, je commence à me lever, m'apprêtant à lui faire face, les larmes coulant amèrement sur mon visage. La colère électrique tout mon être, je lève ma baguette, et jette un sort, puis un autre, encore un autre, des dizaines s'ensuivent, elle ne peut rien faire à part les contrer. Sentant le combat fléchir en sa faveur, je commence à m'épuiser, un coup par-derrière ma nuque m'assomme, je tombe à demi consciente au sol, puis je sombre dans le néant.

 **21 heures 17**

Des éclats de lumières me tirent de mon évanouissement, une voix m'appelle, je me tourne vers celle-ci, Mr Weasley. Que fait-il là ? Je me relève avec son aide, puis c'est là que je vois le corps de Lestrange, un regard à Mrs Weasley me fit tout comprendre, elle est contre Ron, lui caressant le visage cadavérique à tout jamais. Je m'assieds auprès d'elle, posant une main amicale sur son épaule, quelques minutes s'écoulent ainsi, mais les bruits de la bataille m'atteignent vite. Les étincelles de lumières qui m'ont réveillé viennent de dehors, je m'approche du vitrail, m'éloignant du couple senior Weasley. La bataille fait rage en bas, plusieurs groupes se défendent des autres, je vois des centaines de gens, des géants et autres aux abords du Parc, à l'orée de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. Une explosion se fait entendre, la protection de l'école vient de s'écrouler sous l'assaut de plusieurs sorts fusses contre elle, une plus puissante que les autres.

Quelques secondes après le sous pont s'écroulent lui aussi dans des gerbes d'étincelles, une horde de brigand, de malfrat, des hommes, des femmes et des êtres doués de pensée courent déchaînés vers les limites invisibles de Poudlard qui viennent de s'effondrer. Les armures qui ornent d'habitude l'entrée se tiennent en position de combat, des géants fonçant sur eux, les projetant dans le gouffre au-dessous du pont. Je m'éloigne de la fenêtre affolée, que dois-je faire ? Je regarde les Weasley entourés leur fils le couvant de regard mortifié qu'il ne peut plus voir, déjà partit dans un autre monde. Je marche à reculons, m'éloignant de cette scène trop intime. Une seule pensée me vient en tête, Drago. Pourvu qu'il soit en sûreté surtout. Soudain un froid me gèle sur place, le temps est comme suspendu, une voix pénètre mon esprit, une voix sifflante, criarde, me crispant le corps entier.

\- Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous survivrez. Repentez-vous vers moi et vous saurez sauver. Livrez-moi Harry Potter, siffle la voix, livrez le moi dans une heure et vous aurez la vie sauve. Guérissez vos blessés, pleurez vos morts, le temps vous est compté. Vous avez une heure.

 **22 heures 20**

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ce qui se passe. Tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle, des murs démolissent, les pierres jonchants le sol, des cadavres couvert sous des draps. La famille Weasley autour de Ron à le pleurer. Je me tiens éloignée d'eux, Neville se tenant auprès de Luna une main enserrant une des siennes. Théo, Blaise et Demelza auprès de moi, cette dernière serrant ma main, je pleure à chaudes larmes. Drago. Brusquement, cette voix, celle de nul autre que Voldemort résonne à nouveau dans mon corps, suintant de noirceur.

\- Harry Potter est mort, venez contempler votre misérable survivant. Harry Potter est mort, siffle sa voix de reptile se répercutant sur toutes les surfaces possibles.

Je n'ose y croire, tout le monde se bouscule vers le reste des grandes portes qui protégeait il n'y a pas si longtemps l'entrée de Poudlard. Je les suis, tel un automate, bien qu'il fasse nuit, je vois à peu près, j'essaie de me frayer un chemin en vain. Mais je le vois, Harry, dans les bras de Hagrid, le corps flasque ballottant dans ces membres avant incommensurables. Les larmes s'évaporèrent, ne voulant pas croire ce que mes yeux se forcent à me montrer. Soudain une lumière blanche éclaire le ciel, un cri mélodieux en ressort, un phénix, et Dumbledore apparaît suivit de près pas le professeur Rogue, face à Voldemort. On me tire en arrière de plusieurs pas, retournant dans l'entrée, pour me serrer dans une étreinte puissante. Son odeur reconnaissable entre toute, Drago. Je pleure soudainement, mes mains s'accrochant à sa cape, faiblarde je m'écroule mais il me retient.

\- Drago, il est mort, il est mort, je..., Drago, paniquai-je.

\- Chut Hermione, chut, calme-toi, tout va bien se passer tu vas voir, je te le promets. Il n'est pas mort, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, promis, il n'est pas mort.

\- Non, Ron. Ron est mort, assénai-je.

Il s'écarte quelques secondes et me regarde, perplexe, et la vérité le frappe, la confusion suintant de ces pupilles. D'ailleurs quelque chose a changé avec ces yeux, ils paraissent plus clair. Perplexe, je ne m'en préoccupe pas toute suite, ayant l'esprit déjà assez embrouillé comme ceci. Il me caresse le dos, pour me réconforter et me prend à nouveau dans ces bras.

\- N'oublie pas, je t'ai confié mon cœur, prends en soin. Il faut que j'aille aider Dumbledore et mon oncle, me murmure-t-il au coin de l'oreiller.

Il m'embrasse fougueusement, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Me rendant compte que cela pouvait être le cas, je donne de mon maximum pour qu'il sente que je l'aime réellement au-delà de n'importe quel mot qui existe sur cette Terre, dans n'importe quelle langue.


	22. Guerre

**22**

 **GUERRE**

Je suis encore là, dans le hall face à la porte qui mène dehors, assise sur une pierre d'un mur écroulé, telle la paumée que je suis. Drago va bien, mais pour combien de temps ? Ron est-il vraiment mort ? N'était-ce donc pas un cauchemar ? Un coup d'œil derrière moi me prouve que la vérité est bien là, me narguant avec le corps de Ron sous un drap, sa masse de cheveux roux dépassant légèrement du linceul. Je suis tellement tétanisée ou choquée, je n'arrive même plus à mettre de nom sur les émotions qui me traverse, que je ne m'obéis plus, mon corps tremble, des sanglots par milliers déferlent de mes yeux humides. Cela ne peut être vrai, il faut que je me réveille réellement.

C'est peut-être une hallucination, cette fumée opaque dans le couloir d'en haut m'a peut-être mis dans une léthargie sans pareil. Ron ne peut pas être mort, Harry ne peut pas être mort, surtout pas lui. Mais mes yeux affolés qui papillonnent de la Grande Salle détruite, et dans la cour devant les grandes portes me narguent. Ron est bien là, allongé au sol, Harry est bien là lui aussi, le corps inerte dans les bras d'Hagrid. Je ne peux observer le reste, seul ces deux corps sans vie attirent mes yeux. Mon cerveau doit être détraqué, c'est la seule raison, car si Harry meurt, comment va-t-on survivre ? N'était-il pas l'élu, le survivant, celui qui à vaincu Voldemort ? Peu importe son comportement des dernières semaines, il est et restera toujours mon ami, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise.

\- Poc !

C'est dans un craquement peu commun que je sursaute de ma misérable place, m'écorchant au passage mes avant-bras avec les pierres détruites qui constituait les murs de Poudlard. Me relevant, les cheveux en bataille obstruant ma vue, je les remets en place derrière mes oreilles. C'est Dobby qui est devant moi, l'œil craintif.

\- Excusez Dobby, Miss Granger. Dobby ne voulait pas vous faire peur. Dobby vient juste vous transmettre la lettre. Dobby vient enfin à vous. Dobby était emprisonné, mais Harry Potter, lui a fait promettre par n'importe quel moyen de venir vers vous. Dobby ne trahira jamais Harry Potter, il est d'une telle générosité envers Dobby. Il est...

Je l'écoute, trop effarée pour réagir. Dobby, le seul elfe de Poudlard libre et payé, continue sa litanie sans reprendre un instant sa respiration. Je sèche mes larmes expressément pour ne pas qu'il me voie dans cet état même si je sais que c'est déjà peine perdue. Soudain quelque chose me choque, ces yeux. Ces yeux globuleux sont aussi bleus que ceux de ce matin dans le miroir de psyché. Je réagis aussitôt.

\- C'était toi ce matin dans la salle de bain. Que faisais-tu là-haut Dobby ? Et de quelle lettre tu parles ? Que t'a demandé Harry exactement ? Et pourquoi étais-tu emprisonné ? M'inquiétai-je.

\- C'est ce que Dobby essaie d'expliquer à Miss Granger. Dobby s'est puni pour ne pas avoir réussi à apporter la lettre à Miss Granger plutôt, me dit-il en montrant fièrement ces mains bandées. Dobby et tous les autres elfes étaient emprisonnés dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Personne ne pouvait entrer ou en sortir. Dobby a essayé mais n'a jamais réussi à se subtiliser au sort de vous-savez-qui. Mais le Directeur Dumbledore, le plus grand, le plus sage, est venu et nous a délivrés. Ce matin Dobby a essayé de venir à vous, mais Dobby sait vite sentie happé dans l'autre sens. Harry Potter a donné une lettre à Dobby, il y a plusieurs jours. Dobby sent veux tellement Miss Granger, car Harry Potter a dit que c'était d'une importance capitale.

Il se tait quelques minutes et me donne enfin ce fameux parchemin jauni plié en quatre. Je le prends et le regarde quelques instants, une lettre, une lettre d'Harry. Que peut-elle bien me dire ? J'observe attentivement Dobby toujours devant moi.

\- Merci Dobby, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu ne pouvais pas me transmettre cette missive plutôt. Merci, lui répétai-je.

C'est sur un sourire, qu'il s'en va, non pas dans un poc, mais vers la cour, là où Voldemort et tous les autres sont. Il fait si nuit que les feux déclenchés par des sorts donnent une drôle d'ambiance à ce qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Je regarde Dobby et ainsi que tous les autres, la scène est surréaliste. Plusieurs dizaines d'élèves sont là, mêlent aux professeurs, aux elfes de maisons, à l'Ordre du Phénix, à des Aurors et mêmes aux fantômes. Dumbledore est en face de Voldemort, ils ont l'air de discuter, le professeur Rogue et Drago en retrait, comme s'ils attendent patiemment. Je vais pour les rejoindre, mais cette lettre m'en empêche, si j'ai de mourir dans les minutes à venir, je veux savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Décidée, je m'adosse donc contre un mur, et ouvre la lettre, parcourant les premières lignes de l'écriture d'Harry reconnaissable entre tous.

« _Hermione,_

 _Je me bats à chaque seconde de ma vie, à chaque battement de mon cœur, j'embrasse la souffrance, je cajole la torture que l'on impose à mon esprit. Voilà des jours, des semaines et des mois que je suis emprisonné dans mon propre corps, dans les tréfonds de mon âme. Expulsé de ma propre conscience. Mais je me bats encore et toujours, et c'est grâce à ceci que je viens d'acquérir quelque temps précieux pour t'écrire. Je ne sais si un jour je me retrouverai réellement, mais je l'espère tout du moins. Tu me manques tellement, toi et Ron. Votre amitié m'est très chère à mon cœur, tu trouveras sans doute que je te parle bizarrement que ceci n'est pas mon vocabulaire habituel, que cette lettre est donc une tromperie. On va dire qu'avoir deux âmes dans un corps change la donne. Mais tout en luttant contre lui, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à beaucoup de choses, en passant du plus futile au plus important. Si je t'écris à toi et non à Ron, c'est que je sais que tu seras comme toujours la plus réfléchie. Je ne peux lui survivre, mon corps est trop imprégné de son âme. Si son corps meurt aujourd'hui, son esprit se verra transmuter obligatoirement dans mon enveloppe corporelle. Je ne peux pas réellement te l'expliquer avec des mots, c'est une chose très complexe, puis la magie noire joue un grand rôle dans tout ça. Même si tu viens à en faire part à Dumbledore, il ne pourrait changer ce que je te dirai..._

 _Hermione, je dois mourir, c'est la seule et unique solution, je l'ai bien compris tous ce temps depuis qu'il me murmure à l'oreille tant de parole diabolique. Ne sois pas répugnée par ces mots, car même si je n'agis plus de mon propre chef, je vois ce qu'il voit, je sens ce qu'il sent, j'entends ce qu'il entend. Pourquoi ne pas agir par lui-même à travers mon corps, me demanderais-tu ? Je n'ai pas accès à son esprit et je ne pourrai pas y répondre mais il prépare quelque chose de néfaste avec la Salle sur Demande du septième étage. Quelque chose pour la nuit du vingt et un décembre, je ne sais pas quoi, mais ça va à l'encontre de Dumbledore et de Malefoy. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas apprécié l'affront de ce dernier. Pour parler de lui, je sais tout... Pour toi et lui, tu ne peux pas me demander d'accepter cette relation. Mais je vois que tu es heureuse avec lui, d'après ce que je peux en constater, alors j'accepte car je ne serai plus là pour longtemps. Ron à l'air de bien le prendre, j'ai toujours pensé pourtant qu'il avait un certain penchant pour toi et la réciproque serait de même, mais j'ai l'impression que je me suis bien trompé sur ce coup-là._

 _Dès fois, le temps m'étant long, je me demande comment ton histoire avec la fouine à commencer. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher ces sobriquets, il l'en sera toujours ainsi pour moi. Alors j'y réfléchis intensément, quand ? Étais-tu déjà avec lui quand tu l'as protégée d'un bouclier alors que Ron s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort, dans la Grande Salle ? Était-ce toi dans ces bras le soir du Bal, j'ai toujours eu un doute à ce sujet ? En faites, inconsciemment quand Voldemort m'avait sous son emprise, j'ai pu entendre une de vos conversations, vous étiez dans une salle abandonnée dans les cachots. Je crois même que tu te doutais de la présence de quelqu'un dans les parages. C'est cette conversation qu'il l'a rendu fou de rage, car Malefoy osait parler librement du comment se déroule une cérémonie et quand précisément. C'est ce jour même qu'il l'a attaqué à travers mon corps dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, je ne pouvais l'empêcher, j'étais et je suis trop faible. Je me sens si lâche de l'écrire, mais ce n'est que strict vérité. Enfin..._

 _Je vais confier cette missive à quelqu'un de sûr, je ne sais si j'aurai le temps d'aller jusqu'à la volière pour te la transmettre, alors je vais la donner à Dobby. Même si je sais que dès qu'il va revenir en moi, il sera tout de ce que je viens te dire. Et il empêchera cela, j'espère juste que Dobby sera plus vif que lui. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle, car je veux que tu saches que rien de ce que je fais depuis des mois n'est en aucun cas un acte volontaire de ma part. J'ai sûrement bafouillé des choses incompréhensibles dans cette lettre, mais j'espère que tu en comprendras le principale. Que tu arriveras à délier le vrai de mes allégations, je suis tellement épuisé si tu savais Hermione. Mon esprit est tourmenté, je ne me repose plus, mon corps oui mais pas mon âme, j'en ai assez de me battre. S'il te plaît je n'ai qu'une requête à te demander, surveille Ginny pour moi, si elle savait à quel point je l'aime, c'est incommensurable... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais essayer de me battre jusqu'aux derniers de mes souffles. Deux âmes pour un seul corps c'est trop. Je t'aime Hermione, n'oublie jamais ça, tu as toujours été comme une sœur pour moi, la grande sœur que j'aurai rêvé d'avoir..._

 _Je t'aimerai toujours sincèrement,_

 _Harry._ »

\- Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non,...

Je ne peux plus penser correctement, Harry ne peut nous faire ça, se donner en pâture ainsi. Mais c'est déjà fait, il s'est rendu et il en est mort. Mort. C'est tellement... Injuste ! Pourquoi la vie est-elle si horrible ? Nous ne sommes que des gamins, mêlés à une guerre qui n'est pas la nôtre. C'est une guerre sans fin, qui ne concerne qu'une personne, et cette même personne a déclenché tout cela. J'aimerais retourner dans le passé, et empêcher qu'il soit conçu. Tous nos problèmes seraient réglés ainsi. Mais il ne faut pas jouer avec le temps, ça serait mesquin et orgueilleux de le faire.

Quelqu'un me touche le bras, je me retourne apeurée de qui ça pourrait être. La guerre perdure autour de moi et je m'apitoie toujours et encore sur mon sort. Il faut que j'aille aussi sur le champ de bataille. Je veux venger la mort de mes deux amis, je veux me battre pour ce en quoi je crois, ils vont payer. Je lève les yeux sur la personne qui m'observe, Demelza. Je ferme les yeux un instant, pour les rouvrir les secondes d'après, elle me prend dans ces bras. Surprise, je me laisse faire.

\- Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer, me murmure-t-elle au coin de l'oreille. Dumbledore est là, il va nous sauver. Tout va bien se passer Hermione. D'accord ? Allez suis moi. Tu ne peux manquer le plus grand combat de tous les temps en te cachant dans les coulisses. Nous pleurons nos morts après, pour l'instant l'heure est à la bataille.

Ragaillardie par ces paroles je la suis docile, sur le champ de bataille. Elle a raison, il faut se battre, les pleurs seront pour après. Nous nous positions auprès de Blaise, Théo, Ginny, sa famille presque au complet, Neville, Luna et tous les autres. Nous sommes tous là, baguettes en main, près à attaquer au moindre signe.

Je n'entends pas ce que Dumbledore et Voldemort se disent, mais la tension est palpable. Tellement évidente que des étincelles en sortent de la baguette du mage noir quant à son opposé, le professeur Dumbledore, il est calme face à lui. Ce dernier paraît plus vieux que d'habitude, affaibli. L'initiation de Drago la sûrement vidé de beaucoup de ces forces, surtout qu'il est déjà mal en point avec sa main droite carbonisée. La gangrène, le mal insidieux, montant jusqu'en haut de son membre, on le voit avec son bras pendouillant dans le vide. Comme s'il ne pouvait plus le commander. Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort siffle sournoisement, tel une alerte. Brusquement tout se déroule vite, et je n'y compris rien. Harry saute des bras d'un Hagrid interloqué. Voldemort faisant volte-face à Dumbledore alerté par les exclamations des personnes aux alentours. Son étonnement peignant son visage, ne pouvant le cacher. Il réagit assez vite, reprenant une contenance rapidement.

\- Et bien, et bien, il semblerait que tu n'en as pas assez eu Potter, siffle-t-il.

\- Non, en effet. Si je suis là, c'est pour t'envoyer en enfer Tom. Je vais t'y envoyer et t'y restera à tout jamais, je te le promets, et c'est la seule promesse que je te ferai, répond Harry.

Tout se déroule vite, Dumbledore, Drago, Rogue et Harry l'entourent, prisonnier comme dans une cage. Voldemort tourne plusieurs fois sur lui, puis il éclate d'un rire chevrotant.

\- Vous croyez pouvoir me tuer ? Mais je suis invincible, je vais vivre éternellement et je vous broierais pour un tel affront. Severus, je te croyais fidèle mais je me suis bien trompé sur ton cas, quant à toi Drago, tu me le paieras, tu n'auras aucune seconde chance, et d'après ce que je peux voir c'est trop tard pour toi.

Apeurée par ces paroles, je me demande ce qu'il entend par là, puis je la vois, ça marque sur le haut de son bras gauche. Non ce n'est pas celle des Mangemorts, la marque noire avec un crâne dont un serpent en ressort, d'ailleurs celle-ci est toujours sur leur bras droit. C'était un magnifique phénix blanc, donc les ailes se mouvaient doucement sur sa peau albâtre. Un phénix tellement blanc que c'est pour ça que je ne l'avais pas remarquée plutôt. Puis un sort fuse de la baguette de Voldemort, droit sur Dumbledore. Un combat titanesque s'ensuivit, le directeur déjà bien affaibli combat tout de même. La scène étant aussi incroyable que celle que j'avais vue en fin de cinquième année au Ministère de la Magie. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas Harry qui tombe au sol engourdi de douleur, c'est Dumbledore. C'est une chose bizarre de le voir dans cette position de faiblesse, lui que je croyais plus fort que tout, comme quoi chacun à ces limites. Harry attaque aussitôt, voulant défendre son directeur, son second père en quelque sorte.

Le Professeur Rogue accourt vers son Directeur, lui lançant plusieurs sorts de soulagement ou de guérison instantanés pour l'apaiser de la douleur, mais rien y fait. Dumbledore est trop affaibli, et rien, aucun remède, aucun sort ne peut y faire quoi que ce soit. Drago commence lui aussi à lancer des sorts sur les Mangemorts qui s'approchent de trop près du combat entre Voldemort et Harry. Plusieurs élèves s'en mêlèrent, aidant Drago, moi-même je me jette à l'assaut à côté de lui. Le professeur McGonagall s'approche de Dumbledore pour aider de quelques manières que ce soit Rogue. Mais je n'en préoccupe pas, trop prise par le combat assez violent. Plusieurs de mes camarades tombent, mais la bataille ne se relâche pas, elle en redouble d'efforts au contraire. Nous nous battons tous pour la même cause, voir Harry se relever une fois de plus de la mort, nous encouragent. Nous nous battons pour la paix, pour notre liberté, pour une cause que nous pensons plus que juste. Nous défendons nos valeurs, ce en quoi l'on croit, pour un meilleur avenir, pour que nos descendants ne vivent pas ce capharnaüm, pour qu'ils ne connaissent jamais pareil souffrance de vivre oppresser à cause du statut de leur sang. Nous nous battons pour nous, nos amis, nos familles, des inconnus, pour un monde meilleur.

J'évite gracieusement plusieurs sorts grâce au collier que Drago m'a offert, il faudrait que je pense à vraiment le remercier pour ce cadeau inestimable. Lui aussi se bat férocement, ne laissant aucune pitié, mais il ne tue pas. Il assomme, il emprisonne, il entrave, il stupéfix, mais il ne tue pas. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil et je sais qu'il fait de même pour moi. Des sifflements me stoppent quelques secondes. Voldemort ordonne à son serpent, je le sais, j'en suis sûre, et cela se confirme quand je vois le serpent plonger sur le professeur Rogue. L'agrippant à la gorge, aux bras, aux jambes, à chaque parcelle de son corps. Mais contre toute attente, débarquant de je ne sais où, Neville se dirige vers le serpent néfaste, et coupe la tête du reptile du reste de son long corps. Mort, tué par Neville avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, qui n'apparaît que pour les valeureux, les plus courageux Gryffondor. Son autre main empoignant le choixpeau magique tout ratatiné.

Comme un signal, Harry en profite pour lancer le coup fatal à Voldemort. Surpris ce dernier n'a le temps de réagir, les deniers Mangemorts libres de leurs gestes s'enfuirent dès qu'ils comprirent qu'ils ont perdus. C'est ainsi que Voldemort meurt, sa tête reptilienne, ni-humaine, ni-réel disparu dans une tempête de poussière que forme son corps. Je comprends alors, qu'en jouant trop avec la jeunesse éternelle ou ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, son corps se désintègre, trop affaiblit depuis de longue et nombreuse années. Je ne peux y croire, le silence est de marbre, il n'y a plus aucune trace de Voldemort. Soudain Harry s'écroule, épuisé, les glapissements de Rogue dans ces derniers souffles de vie coupant cours au calme environnant. Drago se précipite sur lui, mais il comprend vite qu'il ne peut plus rien faire. Je ne voie pas ce qu'il traficotait, mais il puisse des larmes de Rogue dans un récipient, des larmes argentées. Je compris alors que c'était des souvenirs, ces souvenirs. C'est dans un dernier souffle qu'il s'éteint devant nous tous, ces élèves, ces collègues, ces ennemis et ces rares amis.

Reprenant contenance, j'accours vers Harry. Je m'écroule à mon tour face à lui, et je le prends dans mes bras, pour lui insuffler toute ma chaleur. Tout ce que je voulais qu'il ressente, tout. Je veux qu'il comprenne que j'ai bien lu sa lettre, qu'il me pardonne de ne pas avoir compris plutôt, et d'essayer de l'aider. Je ne pensais pas que ça avait été aussi loin dans cette histoire d'emprise. Mais tout cela est bel et bien fini. Les temps de Voldemort est révolue. Le bien à triompher comme toujours, et c'est à ce moment-là que je vis dans le ciel sombre, en même temps que la complainte d'un phénix mélancolique, pris d'une telle tristesse, la marque. Non pas celle des Mangemorts, mais celle d'un magnifique volatile blanc, un phénix. Et je comprends aussitôt, c'est le phénix de Dumbledore, le vrai qui crie sa souffrance pas celui qui danse telle de la fumer dans le ciel. Je me détourne d'Harry, lui faisant de même pour se précipiter vers Dumbledore, mais il est trop tard. Le plus grand Directeur que Poudlard n'est jamais connue est mort, vaincu, essayant de se battre une fois de plus pour le bien.

Tout le monde est dans les vestiges qui restent de la Grande Salle. Chacun pleurant ces amis, sa famille, mais tout le monde pleurant la même personne aussi au fond d'eux, Dumbledore. Harry, moi, et le reste de la famille Weasley étions autour de Ron, son corps reposant à nos pieds. Sa mère le caressant doucement les cheveux. Drago me tient la main, peu importe que les autres l'aiment ou pas, je souhaite qu'il reste auprès de moi. Je ne veux pas le quitter une seconde de plus, ayant peur que mon inquiétude pour lui réapparaisse, alors qu'il n'y a plus aucune raison. Je ne peux croire que Ron soit mort, c'est inconcevable, c'est pire que se dire que Dumbledore est lui aussi bien mort. Je ne peux y croire, je serre la main de Drago pour me maîtriser et ne pas éclater en sanglots devant la famille Weasley et les autres qui pleurent tous, je dois me contrôler et me contenir pour le moment.

Les autres n'ont pas besoin de voir ma peine. Je lève les yeux du corps de Ron, et soudain je me fige. Drago doit s'en rendre compte car je l'entends m'appeler doucement sûrement pour ne pas alarmer les autres. Mais je ne peux pas l'écouter, mes yeux, mon cerveau ou que sais-je dois me jouer un tour, ce n'est pas possible autrement. C'est impensable, une forme floue se mouvoie entre les élèves de Poudlard, mais je la reconnaîtrai entre toute. Statufiée, Drago me secoue un peu, les autres ne réagissent pas, trop peinée dans leur douleur. Je baisse les yeux sur le corps de Ron, et les remonte aussitôt. Impossible, pourtant quand je rencontre ces yeux, il me sourit et se dirige vers nous.

\- Et bien quand même, je viens de me réveiller sur un sol gelé, et il n'y avait plus personne autour de moi. Bah vous en faites une de ces têtes, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quelqu'un est mort ? Demande-t-il penaud, mais alarmée sur ces dernières paroles.

Toute la famille Weasley au complet se retourne, choquée, sa mère en tombant dans les pommes, son mari la rattrapant de justesse, ne voulant y croire lui-même. Harry a les yeux exorbités comme tous les autres. Ginny vacille quelques secondes mais se redonne vite une contenance. Quant à Drago, il comprit pourquoi je ne bougeai plus quelques secondes plutôt. Ron se tenait là, devant nous, non pas en chair et en os, mais dans une forme floue, fantomatique.

\- Vous en faites une tête, on dirait que vous avez vu un revenant ! S'exclame-t-il.

Ginny s'évanouit à son tour, sûrement trop d'émotion, Harry la soutient du mieux qu'il put, et la pose auprès du corps de Ron. Ce que ce dernier s'aperçut.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, répond Harry.

\- Mais... c'est moi au sol, qu'est-ce... ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Hermione ? Demande-t-il comme à chaque fois qu'il a un problème qu'il ne peut résoudre.

Je ne peux lui répondre, moi-même trop estomaquée. Drago prend donc la relève, au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde.

\- Et bien vieux, on va dire, que t'est comme qui dirait mort, l'informe-t-il.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, j'étais avec Hermione il y a quelques minutes, ont rigolaient à une blague, et de la fumée noir est apparue. Lestrange a voulu lui lancer un sort, mais je les protégée et... je me suis évanouie, dit-il sa voix partant vers un murmure à peine audible. Je me suis évanouie, clame-t-il plus fort. Je me suis évanouie. N'est-ce pas Hermione ? Raconte-leur, me supplie-t-il.

Je me décide à lui répondre du mieux que je peux pour arrêter de semer le doute dans son esprit déjà assez tourmenté.

\- Ron, tu es mort, tu m'as protégée, et tu es mort. Lestrange m'a lancé un sort de mort, mais tu t'es interposé et tu es mort à ma place. Je... je suis désolé. Si je pouvais y remédier je le ferai, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis si désolé Ron, tellement désolé, dis-je en éclatant en sanglots.

Voilà le barrage que je cherche depuis tout à l'heure à bloquer, a éclatée en mille morceaux, déversant un torrent de larmes sur mes joues, faisant hoqueter ma voix. Me sentant affaiblie je me rapproche de Drago, qui comprenant, me prend aussitôt dans ces bras pour me calmer. J'entends tout de même Fred et Georges lui faire une blague.

\- T'inquiète pas Ron-Ron, plaisante-t-il faiblement. Tu ne seras jamais seul ici, même si tu ne peux quitter ce lieu, vue ta nouvelle forme.

\- Oui, renchérie Georges. Il me semble que quelqu'un d'autre comme toi maintenant rode les toilettes du deuxième étage.

\- Nous sommes sûrs que Mimi Geignarde t'offrira une de ces toilettes généreusement, reprend Fred.

Malgré moi, je ne peux empêcher un sourire affecté mes lèvres et s'étirer, inspirant profondément l'odeur de Drago, qui m'apaise comme toujours. Ce dernier rigole aussi à la blague des jumeaux, ainsi qu'Harry plus franchement, adoucissant l'ambiance macabre.


	23. Epiloge FIN

**ÉPILOGUE  
**

Jeudi 20 Février 1997 – 23 heures 14

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas pris le temps plutôt de me garder quelques instants et de me consacrer quelques minutes à l'écris de mes pensées. Tellement de chose ont d'écoulés de cette sombre journée, ce fameux vingt et un décembre dix-neuf cent quatre-vingt-seize. Mais les jours ont filé si vite. Puis pourquoi retransmettre des choses qui se sont passées et qui resteront gravées à tout jamais dans la mémoire collective de la communauté sorcière ? Si je prends le temps d'écrire aujourd'hui, c'est parce que tu es allongée à mes côtés, ta respiration est apaisée, tu dors tranquillement plus aucun soucie ne faisant obstacle à ton bonheur. Bien que Potter, n'accepte pas trop ta relation avec moi, je le sais. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de ne pas trop tant vouloir, vue que j'ai été là quand tu en avais le plus besoin et que lui non. Il me remercie de ça, la petite conversation qu'on a eue tous les deux me la confirmer. Il m'a raconté les souvenirs que lui a transmis Rogue, que j'ai prélevé car ce dernier me l'avait demandé dans ces derniers souffles de vie. Comme quoi, le fait que l'autre a négligé tous les beaux sentiments, et surtout celui de l'amour lui a vraiment coûté la vie. Il n'aurait jamais pu le comprendre de toute façon, qui pourrait imaginer que quelqu'un ressent de l'amour sincère, pour cet être abject ? Mais bon maintenant il ne vit plus et tant mieux pour nous. Pour l'avant dernier Weasley, c'est tout de même bizarre, mais avec Potter, on en a parlé, et ont pensent qu'il ne voulait pas mourir tout simplement ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Tu n'es pas au courant de tout ça et je ne sais si tu le seras un jour, mais bon, ce n'est pas grand-chose après tout. Après les procès, nous serons vraiment libres je pense. Le mien a déjà eu lieu, et j'ai été lavée de tout soupçon, tout d'abord grâce à ma marque de magie pure, et aussi grâce à une lettre qu'a laissée Dumbledore, décidément il avait tout prévu celui-là. Ma mère est sauve, délivrée du sort qu'il lui avait été lancé, elle a enfin repris tous ces esprits, beaucoup de discussions sont à venir pour nous, j'en ai bien peur. Mais ma mère à un cœur, elle sait écouter et comprendre... D'ailleurs en parlant de guérison, personne ne se doutait qu'en tuant les personnes jeteurs de mauvais sort que cela délivrerait les malheureux qui en on subit les conséquences. La mère Weasley en tuant ma tante Bellatrix Lestrange a donc contre versé tous les sorts lancer par cette dernière. Et les parents de Londubat, et beaucoup d'autres inconnus sont revenus à eux, vidant par là même l'hôpital Saint Mangouste de nombreux de ces congénères. Quant à notre chère école, elle se remet petit à petit des dégâts causés par cette bataille. Enfin, comme je disais il ne sert à rien de relater des faits dont nous nous souviendrons toujours. J'écris juste comme ça, pour me vider un peu, bien que ta présence à mes côtés, me suffise amplement aujourd'hui, je peux te parler librement. Extériorisant chacun de mes sentiments, sachant qu'ils sont partagés. Alors je crois que je vais délaisser quelque peu ce journal, et que je le garderai à vie en signe de notre amour, la naissance du miens envers le tiens qui m'a rejoint à mon plus grand bonheur. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours Hermione._

 **| FIN**

* * *

 **Voila, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura transporté pendant quelques instants. Au regret, si il y a encore des fautes grammaticales ou orthographique. Bonne future lecture à vous.**

 **3lle.**


End file.
